Following Your Heart
by lilbit89
Summary: Phil Brooks and Samantha Ann met at an orphange, 8 years later he appears on WWE, she goes follows her heart to try and reconnect with her long lost best friend. Miz/OC/Punk, Morrison/OC later on maybe
1. Prologue

_It was a dark and stormy night in the month of October. I was not yet one month old when my mother held me tightly to her chest. I was wrapped up tightly in a grayish blanket that was blocking the rain. My mother was running down the dark street, looking around to make sure no one was around to spot her and what she was about to do. She ran up the steps to the adoption agency building, looked around once again, she gently laid me down onto the hard concrete porch. I started to cry once the first rain drop landed on my face. My mother pinned a piece of paper to my blanket, knocked on the door, took off running and hid in a nearby bush to make sure someone came out to pick me up and take me inside. A young lady, who seemed to be in her twenties at that time, opened the door. She looked around until she heard me crying. She then looked down and picked me up, as she scanned the area again for anybody that could have possibly set me down on the porch. She noticed the wet paper attached to my gray blanket. She started to read the note to herself, letters were gone and runny from the rain, but she filled in the blanks and the note read:_

_"Please take my child, I can't take care of her right now. Her name is Samantha Ann. I hope you can find her a good home, to someone that can take great care of her."_

_The woman looked up and scanned the area again, but still didn't see anyone. She turned around and carried me inside the agency. The woman took me to head manager of the adoption agency. The head manager took me from the woman's arms and the manager herself read the note out loud to the other employees, but quietly so that the children that were sleeping in the other room couldn't hear them talking. The manager rocked me a little to make me stop crying, as she commanded the employee who picked me up to go down to the local market and buy more baby materials, such as diapers, and food. Tomorrow, they were going to take me to the nearest shopping centre to get clothes for me. The manager commanded another employee to go get the free crib ready for me to sleep in. Another kid by the name of Phil Brooks was living there, he was at age two, he was just learning how to talk and he knew how to walk, he would help the ladies with my diapers, feeding me, he helped me learn how to crawl and to walk. He was always playing with me since I was the only other kid around his age. We formed a special bond with each other, when he went to kindergarten I was left at the orphanage by myself when another kid my age named Jimmy was dropped off, he also became very tight to me and Phil. Phil was adopted when I was the age ten, and it was left down to me and Jimmy, a few months later Jimmy was adopted by this fine couple. Two years later, I was adopted by a single mother that wanted to fill a void, and she didn't want a little baby but not one that hasn't went through puberty all the way. Jimmy ended up living two doors down from where this lady lived so I could still hang out with him, he hasn't heard from Phil either, I gave up on Phil, I missed him so much, he was like my brother that I never had. The single mother had a nice house, she worked two jobs and was home rarely, so I basically went to school, came home, did my homework, cook dinner, and hang with Jimmy, we got interested in the wrestling world because one night nothing else was on besides that. Jimmy and I started dating and still dating, when we were in high school at age 16, I never forgot about Phil and all the moments we had together, the ladies at the orphanage took pictures of Phil and me, and Phil, Jimmy and I when we were younger and the day that Phil left, I made a scrapbook of all those photos before I was adopted and took it with me, everyday that I miss him I looked through it. _


	2. Discovering Phil

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. THIS STORY IS IN SAMANTHA'S VIEW UNLESS IT'S OTHERWISE MARKED, SO I'M SORRY IF YOU GET CONFUSED.**

At age 16, one night I was cuddled up next to Jimmy watching ECW when Phil "CM Punk" Brooks premiered.

"Phil?" I asked.

"That can't be Phil, he would never get tattoos or get his lip pierced, plus his hair wasn't that dark when we last saw him." Jimmy said.

"No, I know Phil, that's him, just a gut feeling." I said as I leant forward and watched the match anticipating it.

"Sam, get over it, it's not him, I know him just as much as you." Jimmy said.

"No you don't, I've known him since I was not even a month old." I said as I got up and refilled my glass with Mountain Dew and grabbed another slice of pizza that I had ordered since I got paid from my job the week before.

"There is no possible way Sam, look at this guy, he is sleeved out with tattoos, a lip piercing, and he has muscles, Phil wouldn't do that."

"It is him, I know that it's him." I said.

"Whatever, let's just watch rest of this show." Jimmy said, we watched rest of ECW.

"That was a good episode, see you at school tomorrow?" I said as I walked him to my door.

"Yeah, you driving?"

"Yeah, I'll give you a ride, but not after school, I have work." I said.

"Alright, see you in the morning, tell your mom I said hi." Jimmy said before we kissed and he left. I started work at the diner with my mom when I was 15 and got a work permit from my school, they put us on different shifts or different days because they didn't want us working together, she said the money I earned went to whatever I wanted and the money she earned went for the food, house, etc. Like if I wanted a cell phone, I had to pay for it, my car was the neighbors they were going to take it to the dump because it didn't work, I fixed it up myself since I took a mechanic class at school and it runs perfectly now, I pay for my own gas. I don't have a cell phone, I use the house phone whenever I want to talk, and I sometimes buy pizza for wrestling, or if Jimmy and I want to go to the movies or something when I'm off work or go to the school events like football games.

"I got to find out if that was Phil!" I said after I shut the door, I went to the computer in the office room, I turned it on and went to , it just said CM Punk. I searched for him and tried to get as much information about him as I could. I was online for three hours, and I finally was able to find a page that had his real name, it WAS Phil. "I knew it." I said as I went back to to find out where he moved to, and what not. I realized that it was one in the morning, I must not of heard my mom come home, or she was staying the night at her boyfriends. I turned off the computer, I went to my mom's room, she wasn't there, I went to my room and I found my scrapbook and went through all the photos again. "I can't believe your a WWE wrestler now Mr. Brooks, if you are still called that." I said closing the scrapbook, I went to my backpack pulling out my math book and did my math homework that I dreaded doing earlier. I went to bed at 2:30 and had to get up at 7. My alarm went off, I rolled over smacking it off and climbed out, I was super tired. I threw the scrapbook into m backpack, made sure that my math book was in it. I changed my clothes, and threw on a sweater since it is now late September, tomorrow would be October 1st. I did deodorant, perfume, pulling my hair up into a loose ponytail, I grabbed my waitress outfit throwing it into my backpack, and I went out into the kitchen grabbing a to go bottle of milk and pop-tarts. I put on my socks and shoes while I watched the news on the television a little to see what was happening and the weather. I heard banging come from the front door. "One minute!" I said getting up from the couch going to the door, opening it to see Jimmy standing there.

"You look tired." Jimmy said coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"I am, I went to bed late last night, you ready to go?" I asked picking up my backpack and my keys.

"Your not bringing your lunch?" Jimmy asked, I rolled my eyes and grabbed a peanut butter and jelly uncrustable from the freezer and a bag of chips putting them in my backpack. We went to my car, I drove us up to the school.

"I was right last night, that was Phil, I did research on the computer and I got proof." I said.

"Okay, during computer lab third period, you can show me." Jimmy said as the bell rang right when I parked.

"We're going to be late." I said as I quickly got of the car as fast as possible and practically ran to first period, I was in the door frame right when the bell rang. I dreaded this day, it went by so slow, I showed Jimmy the webpage where I found the information third period.

"Unbelievable, who would of figured." Jimmy said, as the teacher started going on about a new project, stereotypes or judgments.

"Can we do it pairs?" The popular girl asked, I hated her so much.

"No, solo projects, who has an idea?" My teacher asked, I raised my hand and she called on me, I stood up for everyone to see me.

"I want to do the stereotypes of wrestlers, everyone thinks just because they are all muscle that they are on steroids, I want to do the project on how majority of them aren't." I said as I sat back down.

"Good one, can't wait to see that one." My teacher said as everyone took turns stating theirs, I went through rest of the day of school and went to work. It was a slow day since it was Wednesday, I sat at the bar working on homework until I had a customer come to my tables. I finished my homework and started going through my scrapbook, of course I took care of the customers when needed.

"Your looking at that scrapbook again, when am I going to meet this Phil dude?" Arnold asked, Arnold was a cook and waiter at the restaurant, I always worked with him since me and him always clicked because he was an orphan as well.

"Never, he probably doesn't even remember me, even if he does, why would he come back to me now that he is a big celebrity?" I said as I closed the scrapbook and rested my head into my hands.

"What do you mean by that Samantha?" Arnold asked turning around and leant against the bar next to me.

"He's a WWE wrestler, I saw him on ECW last night." I said, Arnold also watches wrestling when he can, there are only three cooks for the whole diner so he's always working pretty much.

"I wasn't able to watch it, but I have heard there's a new guy, what's his name?"

"CM Punk." I said as the bells on the door chimed, I got up and sat them at my table. I served them their drinks and took their order, Arnold went back to cooking.

"CM Punk that was it, does your mother know you watch wrestling?"

"No, she's barely even home, she's always at work here, or at the club working, or at her boyfriends." I said.

"I got tickets to go to WWE when they come to town next week, I got an extra ticket, I'll take you as an early birthday present, and ECW is supposed to be there." Arnold said looking out to me.

"I might have work though, school, my mom, and what would I wear?"

"You have the day off, you only work on the days I do, and if I don't work you don't. Two, your mom is working that day, school, skip it, your mom won't know if she stays the night at her boyfriends. Clothes wise, wear whatever, because when we get there, your getting yourself a CM Punk shirt." Arnold said pointing his spatula at me, I finished my shift, Arnold and everyone else left leaving me to close up, I knew how to do so. I poured myself rest of the coffee from the pots that were still warm, I rarely drink coffee but when I'm tired or stressed enough I would.

"I should so go to WWE with Arnold, but Jimmy would be mad if I didn't take him. If I go to school the next day wearing CM Punk shirt, he's going to know even if I don't tell him. I've never been to a concert or to WWE live before, maybe it would be good for me. Knowing Arnold, it's probably the very last row in the arena." I said out loud as I pulled out my scrapbook again and looked through it again before I decided to lock up and go home, my mom was home tonight.

"How was school and work?" She asked.

"Long, tiring, I'm going to bed." I said as I headed towards the room.

"What took you so long to get home?"

"I was supposed to close, and we had a customer still in there." I lied as I set my bag down in my room.

"Jimmy called here looking for you if you want to call him back." She said.

"Thanks." I said as I shut my door and got changed into my pajamas even though I knew I wasn't going to go to sleep for a while. I finished my homework, and thought of ideas to do my presentation for computer lab. The next morning I woke up at 7 like usual, I couldn't believe it, my mom was drunk, and knocked out cold on the couch again. I cleaned up all the bottles and tried to make the place smell better before Jimmy got here, I grabbed my backpack, pop-tarts and milk, I went out to my car and met Jimmy there.

"Hey, good morning, your mom home?" Jimmy asked climbing into the car.

"Yeah, I got some news."

"Good or bad?"

"Good for me, bad for you." I said as I started the car and started driving towards the school.

"What?"

"You know Arnold from the diner?"

"Yeah, what about him?" He asked.

"He's got a spare ticket to ECW and Smackdown next week, he wanted me to go with him as a birthday gift." I said as I was waiting for him to yell at me.

"You should go, maybe just seeing Phil one more time will calm everything." Jimmy said very supportive.

"Your not going to hate me? I might not go to school the next day depending on how tired I am though."

"I won't be mad at you unless if you don't buy me a CM Punk shirt." Jimmy said which caused me to laugh.


	3. First WWE Show

**The Next Week on Tuesday, My first LIVE event-**

I just got home from school with Jimmy, I told him that I was going to be busy getting ready for the show and Arnold was picking me up at 4:15, the event started at 6 and the doors opened at 5:30. Even though this was an early birthday present to me from Arnold, it was that far off since my birthday is on Monday, so just by five days.

"Here's the money for my t-shirt, large." Jimmy said handing me $30.

"Large, you don't fit larges, their always too big for you." I said.

"I like my shirts big, I'm sorry. Take your camera, and take LOTS of photos for me."

"I will, I promise to take some of Phil." I said as I hugged him and kissed him on the lips.

"Just go and have fun." Jimmy said as I headed up the driveway and made sure he got to his house safely. I went inside, I did my homework quickly and sloppily, I probably couldn't even read it if I tried. I showered quickly, I blow dried my hair, I divided my hair down the middle putting them into two braids.

"I have the spray hair dye, purple, green, pink, and orange." I said as I opened the cabinets under the sink for something else and saw the cans sitting there. "When did I buy those, that's right, school Homecoming week, how could I forget." I said as I pulled out my pad bag digging some out putting some in my purse. I then grabbed the green and purple cans of hair spray. "To spray or not to spray, Jeff Hardy would say do it, but I'm not a big Jeff Hardy Fan, and I don't want to look stupid at my first WWE event." I said as I put the cans back under the sink. I pulled out my make-up that I always hide from my mom because she doesn't like me wearing it, I'm surprised she hasn't noticed me wearing it. I put eyeliner and mascara on, I then left the bathroom to my bedroom grabbing a sweater, my purse and making sure I had money for a cab just in case, souvenirs and for snacks. I went out to the living room, I always saw people with signs, do I have any poster boards, markers or what not to make a sign, unfortunately I didn't have any. I heard a knock come to the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"Arnold, you ready?" Arnold yelled, I opened the door.

"Come in, almost ready." I said as I went to my room finding my camera, making sure I had a full battery and extra batteries with an extra storage card if I run out of space.

"I'm surprised you didn't do a poster, most people do." Arnold said as I came back into the room with my camera putting it into my purse.

"I was tempted to, but didn't have the poster board." I said.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Arnold said in his best HHH voice.

"TO SUCK IT!" I said doing a x chop.

"No seriously, you ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I ever would be." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked out to his car, he drove me to the arena, there were lines already formed.

"You want your picture taken next to the big WWE truck?" Arnold asked.

"Duh." I said as walked over to the WWE truck, he took my picture with it. We stood in line, and until the line started moving. "What row are we in?" I asked as he handed me my ticket before answering me.

"See for yourself." Arnold said, I looked down at it, we had fourth row floor.

"No way, these got to be fake, how did you get these especially with your income and everything?" I asked.

"Don't worry how I got them, close enough to this Phil dude for you?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, close enough where I could probably reach out and touch him." I said as he just chuckled at me.

"Glad you like the tickets."

"I'm just puzzled on how you got these tickets, how much do I owe you for this?" I asked as we moved forward in line.

"It's a early birthday present and be my WWE show partner."

"That I will do, if the tickets are always this close." I said.

"I can't always promise that they will be this close, it can be closer or higher."

"I don't care, I would take the top row and still be happy." I said as I handed our tickets to the ticket ripper and went inside the building.

"Let's get you your CM Punk shirt." Arnold said.

"I got to get one for Jimmy." I said as we tried to find the shortest line for a merchandise stand, which we found one that had nobody at it, lucky us.

"I'm going to the snack stand, what do you want?"

"I'll take a thing of nachos and a medium soda." I said handing him some money before I went up to the stand.

"May I help you?"

"May I get two large CM Punk shirts?" I asked.

"I think a large might be way too big for you though."

"I know, but I like bigger shirts." I said as they handed me two t-shirts, and I paid for the t-shirts and met Arnold at our seats, we were on the edge of the row, it was good because we didn't have to climb over anyone if we wanted or needed to get out, but we had to get up and move around to let others in and out.

"How you like these seats?' Arnold asked sitting down.

"Perfect, let me eat my nachos before the show starts." I said grabbing my nachos and digging in.

"Slow down there sweetie, I don't want you choking on me now."

"No, since the camera is facing us, even though we would be on the camera rarely since we are on the edge, but you know me about people seeing or looking at me eat." I said as he stole a nacho from my plate. "My nachos." I said trying to mimic the way Shannon and Matt was saying it on the Hardy Show.

"You need to stop watching the Hardy Show." Arnold said which caused us to laugh, after I finished eating I put my new CM Punk shirt on over the two spaghetti strap t-shirts I was wearing. "Why'd you get such a large shirt?"

"Because I feel this large, okay." I said sitting back down when the pyrotechnics went off for ECW to start, I grabbed onto his arm digging my nails into his arm.

"It's starting, you nervous?" Arnold asked looking down at my hand that was cutting off his circulation.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked.

"Your cutting off my circulation." Arnold said as I looked down and I realized how tight I was squeezing, I let go of his arm.

"Sorry." I said as he wrapped his arm around me and rubbed my opposite shoulder.

"Your going to be fine." Arnold said kissing the top of my head, and the first match was CM Punk versus Ricky Ortiz. Ricky Ortiz came out first, it gave me time to prepare, Arnold pulled out my camera for me since I checked out. "You might need this for the next person." Arnold said as I took a picture of Ricky Ortiz, actually two or three of them. CM Punks music started, I about fainted, Arnold grabbed onto my hand that didn't have the camera. I couldn't believe that I was actually seeing Phil after all these years, he climbed into the ring, I was just in awe staring at him, I snapped like fifty million photos of him. I made eye contact with him for a few seconds, he turned away and then immediately snapped his head back.

"Do you think he remembers me?" I asked trying not to take my eyes off CM Punk.

"After doing that double take, I don't know." Arnold said as CM Punk came out on top, he climbed up onto the second turnbuckle and he pointed to me and smiled. "I don't know, maybe he just thinks your cute." Arnold said, I just gave him a dirty look.

"I do have a boyfriend okay, but it will just raise my self-esteem if CM Punk did find me attractive."

"You think he's cute?"

"Yeah, look at him, the things I would do." I said as I licked my lips.

"You know, I don't need to know about my co-workers fantasies." Arnold said, I enjoyed rest of the show, I got to see the Hardy Boys, Shannon, Gregory 'the Hurricane' Helms, and Mr. Kennedy. After the show, we waited a little for the crowd to die down before we started to head out of the arena. "How'd you enjoy that?" Arnold asked wrapping his arm around me to warm me up until I put my sweater on.

"Loved it, I got to see Phil, thank you so much Arnold for this." I said smiling widely.

"No problem, glad that you enjoyed it. You want to go stalk the wrestlers?" Arnold asked as he led me over to where the wrestlers came out and it's just another chance for me to get a glimpse of Phil. CM Punk came out, he started signing autographs, I dug through my purse trying to find something for him to sign and the only thing I had for him to sign was a pad I didn't use. I was embarrassed to have him sign it or to actually see it, but any chance to get him close to me. Arnold said he was going to go pull the car around front, so when I got done he will be waiting, he walked up to me.

"May I get an autograph?" I asked.

"Yeah, no problem." He said as he looked up at me smiling, I sheepishly handed him the pad. "Are you serious?"

"It's the only thing I had in my purse that you would be able to sign."

"Let me sign your purse, I'm not signing that." He said handing me it back, and I put it back in my purse. I slid the purse down my arm some where he could sign it and where I still had a hold of it so he or anyone else could snatch it. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Samantha….Samantha Ann." I said, he started signing the name, he stopped and looked up at me.

"Have I met you before, that name sounds awful familiar." He said going back to the autograph.

"Yeah, many many years ago, do you remember me?" I asked in hopes.

"I remember the name, but you don't look familiar, sorry." He said as he smiled, my heart just broke in half right then, I held back tears. My best friend, even though he left and hadn't talked to him in years, doesn't even remember me, how else would you handle it?

"It's cool." I said.

"You want a hug?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug, just the way I remember them, a giant bear hug and he smelt fantastic.

"Thanks, it brings back a lot of memories for me." I said as I smiled.

"You want a photo as well if it helps you any?" He asked, which made me happier, I pulled out my camera and did a My Space type photo. I then went on my way to the front of the arena, I climbed into the car that Arnold was in.

"Everything okay?" Arnold asked noticing I was close to crying.

"Yeah, he doesn't remember me. He signed my purse, he said he remembers my name but nothing else."

"OOHH, that's got to sting. I'm sorry, but at least you got an autograph, and pictures of him."

"I even got one with him, see." I said showing him the photo I took with him, Jimmy was going to be mad.

"I bet your more happy now that you got that."

"Yeah, I'm the happiest girl, but I'm still hurt that he doesn't remember me." I said as I looked out the window as Arnold drove away from the arena on our way home. He dropped me off at home, I hugged him and thanked him again for taken me to the show. I walked up my driveway to my front porch, Jimmy was seating on it. "What are you doing, it's almost midnight." I said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait until tomorrow to hear from you. How was the show?" Jimmy asked.

"Is my mom home, do you know?" I asked.

"No, I haven't seen her come home." Jimmy said as I unlocked the front door with my keys and let him come in. I told him everything about the event, I told him about Phil, I showed him pictures.

"Oh, your shirt." I said pulling out his shirt, he put it on, we took a few photos together. "You should get home before your parents find out that you snuck out again." I said as I led him out and made sure he got back into his house safely. I went into the office room, I uploaded my pictures to my computer, and I printed out the pictures of Phil to put in my scrapbook. I started putting the pictures into the scrapbook, happily and smiling about how much fun tonight was, then I remembered what he said how he didn't remember me. I shut the scrapbook, I put it back on the shelf where I always keep it and went to bed.


	4. Ditching School

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

I woke up at 7 like always, I didn't feel like going to school. I got out of my bed I went out to the living room and the other rooms to make sure my mom wasn't home. Jimmy called the house, I picked up.

"Are you going to school?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know, I'm afraid I'm going to get caught by my mom."

"Can I stay with you?"

"Sure, come over." I said as I hung up, he came over and we decided to ditch school today, (if your still in high school, always go to school, I ditched school and faked sickness a lot and realized how much I have missed and how wrong it was to do so). Jimmy came over, he was here in like 5 minutes.

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know, what is there to do?" I asked going into the kitchen making myself a bowl of cereal.

"You want to go to the mall or something?"

"My mom could be there with her boyfriend, what about the college?" I asked spooning up some of the lucky charms out of the bowl.

"If were ditching school, why would I want to go to a different one?"

"Fine, what about a movie? It's dark in there and if my mom comes in she won't see us." I said as he sat on the couch turning on the television.

"What movie you want to see?"

"I don't know, you want to see that Twilight movie?" I asked as I tried to scoop up rest of the lucky charms.

"You going to drink that milk?"

"No, do I ever?" I said handing him the bowl, he drunk the milk like he always does.

"What movie did you say?" He asked getting up an taking the bowl to the sink and rinsing it out for me.

"Twilight."

"The one with the vampires or what not?"

"Yeah, that one." I said as I walked towards my room changing with the door open.

"It seems interesting, is that the one you want to see?"

"Yeah." I said as I finished dressing, slipping on some flip-flops and grabbing my keys. We were out the door by 7:30 trying to make it seem like we were actually going to school, we even took our backpacks with us. We went up to the theatre, we saw the 8:45 showing of Twilight since that was the next showing. We got out about 10:15, with no where else to go and couldn't go home because Jimmy's mom was a stay at home mom, if I drive home with Jimmy in the passenger seat, she will know something's up.

"We should go to the park, or something. Your mom works at the diner today, why would she be out and about if she's at work?" Jimmy asked.

"Let me just call Arnold and see if she's there." I said as I dug through my purse finding change for the payphone, I dialed the diner's number and Tyra picked up the phone.

"Is Arnold there?" I asked.

"Arnold, phone!" Tyra yelled as I heard him come through the kitchen doors.

"Hello?"

"Arnold, it's Samantha, is my mom there?"

"Yeah, why do you want to know?" Arnold asked.

"I'm ditching school today and didn't want to get caught." I said.

"Lucky girl." Arnold said.

"Thanks for last night and thanks for covering." I said.

"No problem." Arnold said hanging up the phone as I did the same.

"Is she there?"

"Yeah, we're free." I said as we walked out of the theatre and I drove us over to the mall. We walked around the mall, Jimmy bought me a new t-shirt and an ice cream, all I could think about is how Phil doesn't remember Jimmy and I, only if I could make him remember us.

"Your thinking too much, you know." Jimmy said.

"I know, but anyways, how is your presentation coming for computer lab?"

"Not so good, I ran out of stuff to say about the subject." Jimmy said as he went into great detail about every slide, I wasn't even paying attention. I wonder how much money I had in my bank account, I know that I barely buy things for myself and I have worked for like an year now almost two years since my birthday is just around the corner. What if I run away and be on tour with WWE, just follow them around, not necessary go to the show, just to get close to Phil again. But what about Jimmy, I can't just leave him here, if I leave him he might just dump me now and he knows that I would only go because of Phil. I missed my best friend, I want to catch up and be best friends like we were so many years ago. What if Jimmy comes with me, the three amigos reunited. I'm the only chick, in a way that would be some wild fun but in a way it would be big drama, this is something that I have to do by myself. What about my mother? I barely see her as it is, I only see her like once or twice a week, that's when she comes in to see what we need at the store, she goes grocery shopping and another night just to check in on what I'm doing, she never calls, check up on my school work or anything, right now I am pulling all D+'s or C-'s, the only class I'm passing is the computer lab with an A, and if I run away, I'm old enough to drop out. "Are you even listening to me?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, sorry." I said as I went back to the ice cream that was sitting in front of me.

"How's your ice cream?" Jimmy asked.

"It's good." I said, the way he said it just reminded me of the one time back at the orphanage with Phil.

_**-Flashback-**_

_I was sitting on the side of the sand box playing with the sand in it, Jimmy was in a different class than me, Phil was a grade or so higher than me since he was older, he didn't have the same recess. At that time I had some fat on me, another kid came up to me._

"_Look, it's the fat cow." He said, I just tried to ignore him and just started drawing stuff in the sand, he kept on calling me names when I heard Phil jump in._

"_Hey, leave her alone, your not skinny yourself big pig." Phil said, the kid backed off because he didn't want to mess with an older kid._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was going to the bathroom and saw him taunting you, you need to learn to stick up for yourself." Phil said as he helped me to my feet._

"_I'm not that confident about myself and I'm not as strong as you Phil." I said looking down at my feet._

"_Come on, I think that they have ice cream in the cafeteria." Phil said grabbing my hand and led me down to the cafeteria, he bought me and him some ice cream._

"_Thanks Phil." I said._

"_You need to start standing up for yourself and fight back, I'll teach you tonight." Phil said as we sat there eating our ice creams, even though he was only supposed to go to the bathroom and back, and I was supposed to be at recess._

_Needless to say, that talk didn't do that well, yeah, I don't care what others think of me because I'm not going to change myself to the way they want me to be, but I don't stand up for myself and state my opinion when needed._

**Today's World-**

"We should go back home, since it's about 2:45, and we usually arrive home about 3." Jimmy said, we stood up from our tables, we threw away our cups and walked out of the mall. I sped home, and pulled into my driveway about 3:05, not bad for ditching.

"Thanks for ditching with me." I said turning off my car and climbing out.

"No problem, enjoyed my day." Jimmy said.

"I got some chores and homework to do." I said, even though it was lie, but I just wanted to think.

"Okay, understandable, I have homework and I have work tonight." Jimmy said, I hugged him and we kissed lightly on the lips.

"Love you, and have fun at work." I said as I headed into the house with the fake backpack.


	5. Running Away

I walked in, I was home alone again and I went straight to the office room to check my online banking to see how much money I had. I had about 5,000 in my account, that's a lot of money, I have a car that I could take. I went to , I wrote down the schedule that they had posted, including dates and time. I left and went up to the local Verizon Wireless store, I bought myself a Pay As You Go phone, the ones you put money on every month. I then went back home, I applied to every job on WWE's website, even though I didn't meet all the requirements, if I just got in there somehow. I then started packing things up in my room, things that had important value to me. I first put numbers into my phone, I put the diners, my house number, Jimmy's house number, Arnolds house and cell number, and my school's number. I took a few runs out to my car putting things in my car getting ready to go. I looked at the time, and figured that I had time to make it up to the school. I went up to the school, I walked into the office.

"You weren't at school today, where were you?" The secretary asked.

"I want to drop out of high school." I said, the secretary went into a lecture about how I shouldn't and tried to talk me out of it, but I kept on insisting that it was something that I had to do. She got me the paperwork, I filled it out, then I had to return all my books and locker. I went to my locker, I brought my backpack to pack all my things in it. I grabbed my pictures I hung in there, I had one of me and Jimmy, and one of me and Phil that I copied out of my scrapbook, and other decorations. I grabbed my books, I delivered them to each teacher telling them I had dropped out and they needed to sign the paper. I went to my computer lab last.

"Samantha, where were you today?"

"I decided to drop out, I would need you to sign this paper." I said handing her the paper.

"You were my best student, why did you decide to drop out?"

"I have other things on my plate and something else that is more important to me to do." I said.

"Does it involve that CM Punk, or should I say Phil?"

"Yeah, it does." I said nodding.

"Do you have a piece of paper, I want you to have my phone number, if you need ANYTHING, just call okay." She said, I pulled out my phone putting her number into it.

"If Jimmy is down the next couple of day's, just let him be okay, he doesn't know yet, he's going to be struck hard by this."

"Don't worry, I am expecting it. I have been looking forward to see your presentation though."

"Give it to Jimmy, it's on my desktop, he would finish it, I know he will." I said as I felt tears coming to my eyes.

"Don't cry, give me a hug." She said pulling me into a hug, when we broke the hug she signed the paper.

"Thank you." I said leaving her room going to the office again, I turned in the paper.

"Your no longer enrolled in school Samantha, best of luck." The secretary said, I walked out proudly that I might be actually be doing something right. The popular girl was still there, probably because cheerleading practice was done.

"If it isn't for Ms. Ditcher herself."

"I'm not in the mood." I said as I turned and just headed for the front door.

"Oh should I say High School Drop-Out, I knew that you would never make it." She said, I turned around and punched her, what were they going to do, expel or suspend me, I'm not enrolled.

"That felt good to do, try to hide that black eye, Barbie." I said as I turned around and went out the front doors. I got in my car, I drove home to grab a few more things, and write a few notes to my mom and to Jimmy.

_Mom-_

_Thanks for adopting me, giving me a family for a few years, a job, a house and whatever I needed to live. I have a car, I dropped out of high school and I have something else planned for myself. Don't worry about me, you'll hear from me soon enough. I'm quitting my job at the diner for now, I might come back sometime if my other plans don't turn out. I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I just got to do this and figure myself out._

_-Samantha Ann_

_Jimmy-_

_Where do I begin? I love you Jimmy, first and foremost, I know this is going to be tough, we have been through thick and thin together, and had tons of memories made together. I just got to go after Phil, I'm going to have to break up with you for now. I hate to say it, I loved it while it lasted, but I don't know where I'm going to be tomorrow, or next week. I can't have you waiting on my call, I want you to move on and find someone more stable. I dropped out of high school, so I gave you my presentation in computer lab. I hate myself for doing this to you, I will have to make this up to you, sorry if it is blurry from being wet, a few tears have slipped off my cheeks. I thought you might like these photos, always remember me, forever, like how we always remembered Phil, always know that you'll be in my heart and on my mind. I have your photo engraved in my head and in my scrapbook. I have a cell phone, I will call you whenever I get to where I am going._

_Love you always,_

_Samantha Ann_

I wrote the two notes, I couldn't control my tears while writing Jimmy's, I hated leaving him, my mother I didn't really matter since she wasn't here most of the time and didn't take care of me. I knew my mom was coming home tonight, it was Wednesday, she's usually home on days that wrestling weren't on, wrestling wasn't on Saturday's, Sunday's and Wednesday's. I left the note for my mom on the counter in hopes she will see it, I went back to my room, and started packing my last suitcase and backpack trying to leave before my mom got home. I threw all my clothes into the suitcase, I went into the bathroom grabbing all the shampoo, body wash, shavers, shaving cream, feminine products, my deodorant/perfume, hair supplies, make-up, and tooth brush/paste. I even grabbed some toilet paper so if I don't make it to a pit stop or if it didn't have any in the stall. I packed it into my suitcase, I went out to the kitchen, I grabbed like ten of the twelve water bottles, I put it in the suitcase. I went back out to the kitchen, I grabbed some snacks that I knew I couldn't fit in my backpack, I put a pillow and blanket into my suitcase. I rolled it out to the car, I made space for it in my trunk. I went back inside, I put my scrapbook into my backpack, I grabbed my phone accessories, two water bottles, a bottle of Gatorade, individual wrapped snacks and I put any other small things I needed into my backpack. I put my backpack on, grabbed my purse, slid my phone into my pocket and I made one trip around the house grabbing anything I may of forgotten about. I walked out to my car, I threw my backpack and purse into the passenger seat. I then walked down to Jimmy's house, I knocked on the door, and Jimmy's mom answered it.

"Yes Samantha?"

"Can you give this to Jimmy for me please?" I asked handing her the letter.

"You going somewhere?"

"I'm following my heart, that's all I could say." I said as I left it at that, I turned around and walked back down to my house. I climbed into my car, I sat in my car looking at my house, or old house. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this." I said out loud, I started my car and pulled out of my driveway. "I have to get gas for this car." I said as I pulled into the gas station closest to the freeway. I swiped my card, and pumped as much as possible into the tank, I wanted to get as much in there so I don't have to take another gas stop for a while. Arnold pull into the pump on the other side of mine.

"Hey, what you doing out?" Arnold asked as he swiped his card.

"Arnold, I'm running away. My mom doesn't know yet, I left her a note, so don't say anything until she reads it."

"Why you running away?" Arnold asked as I explained everything to him and how I wouldn't feel right until I made Phil remember. "Understood, are you going to be able to call?" Arnold asked.

"I picked up a pay as you go phone, I have your number. I will call you when I get where I need to be." I said confidently.

"You have money?"

"Yeah, I've been saving up, got tons of it. That, and I've applied to every job on WWE in hopes they call." I said.

"If you don't get a call back, you run low on money, call me and I will put money on your account until you get on your feet."

"Thank you Arnold for understanding."

"I did some crazy stuff for love too, so, I am not going to pass judge on you if I did something just like that." Arnold said, I hugged him tightly as I went inside. I bought myself a soda, a French vanilla cappuccino, and multiple maps (one of each state, and one of all the states together). I went back out to my car, Arnold was gone, I saw a note and two hundred dollar bills attached to the window by the window wiper. I pulled it off, his note said 'To help you a little more.' I put the two hundreds in my pocket, I got back into my car, I started my car and drove from New York down to Connecticut, it was a long drive, plus I cried half the way of guilt for leaving Jimmy behind.


	6. On the Run

Once I arrived to my destination, I had been driving all night and the sun was just starting to break, I found a motel that said they had vacancies, I went in and booked a room for four nights since they weren't going to perform until Monday and it's now officially Thursday morning.

"Is there anyway I could work here to help lower the cost of my room?" I asked the man.

"You know, we are short one housekeeper, if you help housekeeping the next four day's you're here and be up here to set up and take down breakfast then you only have to pay for one night." He said.

"Deal." I said, whatever to make it cheaper. Once I got settled into my room, I called Arnold.

"You there?" Arnold asked right when he picked up.

"Yeah, I made it. Thanks for the two hundred dollars, it means a lot." I said as I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Don't cry sweetie, your going to be fine, I believe in you and you had to do what you had to do. I would of done the same thing, where are you exactly?" Arnold asked as he heard me sniffle.

"I'm at some motel in Norwich, I worked something out with the manager, he said I only have to pay the price of one night if I do housekeeping and set up and take down breakfast for him while I'm here." I said as I tried to find the remote for the television.

"That's good I guess, do you have tickets for Monday's show?"

"No, I didn't want to waste my money on the tickets quite yet."

"Then what's the point in following them if your not going to the show?" Arnold asked, I understood what he meant, I am going to be following them to see him why don't I just buy tickets.

"Their probably sold out, plus, I could just stake out by their cars and see him that way."

"When are you planning on actually going to the show, when your out of money?" Arnold asked, Arnold would rather have everything planned out than just going with the flow of things.

"I'll go to a show in a couple of towns, I will buy tickets from a scalper or something."

"Just be safe okay, and if your mother asks, I know nothing of this because I'm not going down for you on this one."

"Trust me, I won't tell her that you knew about this or how you took me to WWE, she doesn't even have my new phone number." I said.

"Okay, I should let you sleep since you've been up all night and you were driving."

"Alright, I love you and thanks for the help." I said.

"Love you too kid, tell me if anything happens." Arnold said.

"Will do." I said as I hung up the phone and plugged it in to charge. I looked at the time, it was reading 6 AM. I went downstairs and set up the breakfast stand like I promised, I waited until 10 and took it down, I took some left over's up to my room for later, I then went and worked with housekeeping. I was dead tired, I went back to my room at 4 PM now that I just finished cleaning the last room on my route. I flopped on the bed, and I started eating and drinking some of the stuff I brought up here earlier from the breakfast bar. I was dreading to call Jimmy, I was tired, and I was upset and mad at myself. I figured now would be the best time to call Jimmy, and I knew he didn't have work so he would be home. I grabbed my phone, and I fought with myself to call him or not to call him.

"Call him, you know it's the right thing to do and it would make you feel better." The angel side of me said.

"If you call him, all your going to do is cry and get him more angry." The devil side said.

"But, he will just get more angry and upset with you if you wait longer and not tell him where you are." The angel side said, (I know it's a stupid thing to put in there, but I thought it was the only way to write it) I decided just to call him, but with the hotel phone instead with my cell phone. I sat there listening to the rings hoping that no one was home.

"Hello?" Jimmy's mom asked.

"Is Jimmy there?" I asked nervously.

"Hold on one minute, Jimmy!" She said loudly into my ear, I heard Jimmy come into the room.

"Yes?"

"Phone." She said handing the phone over to him.

"Hello?" Jimmy said.

"Hi Jimmy." I said as I could tell Jimmy didn't know what to say, so I decided to continue, "I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did, I never planned on this happening, it's just something I think I have to do." I said as I tried not to cry.

"I don't get why you didn't take me with you, you don't think I miss Phil as much as you?"

"I know you do miss him, I considered taking you, but I can't risk your life too. You deserve someone better than me, I'm an high school drop out, I don't know what I'm going to do with my life, I'm on the run and following a guy that doesn't even remember me. You want to live your life on the road?"

"Yeah, if it was the girl that I loved. Where are you now, I will go there now." Jimmy said as I heard him walking around his house in search of things.

"Jimmy, no, don't come, you have a bright future ahead of you. You have straight A's, an intern at the Sheriff's station, I don't want you to give up your perfect life for me."

"You're my life though, where are you?"

"Figure it out yourself, I am not going to help you find me and help you ruin your life."

"You ruined your own life, why can't you help me ruin mine?"

"I had nothing going for me, unlike you." I said.

"You know, I'll see you Monday." Jimmy said as he hung up the phone. I can't believe he's coming, I don't want him coming, not only am I on the road to find Phil, but I'm on the run from my ex-boyfriend. Why don't I want Jimmy with me on this? That's right, the whole drama between him, me and Phil, even though I doubt anything will happen between me and Phil. I pulled out my scrapbook looking through it, and I was just so excited at the fact there is a SLIGHT chance that I might be reconnected with Phil. Over the next few days I stayed inside my room, the only time I left was when I needed to work in the lobby or housekeeping. I called my mom, but she wasn't home, so I called Arnold.

"Have you seen my mom?" I asked.

"She's been pretty depressed lately, I think it's because of you."

"Why is she so depressed, I mean, she didn't really care about me before when I was home." I said rudely as I was flipping through the channels.

"She had a big surprise birthday party for you on Monday, and I guess she kind of realizes how she was paying no attention to you."

"Maybe, you want to hear the latest gossip, Jimmy is on his way up here to find me." I said as Arnold side went quiet, "Why are you quiet?"

"You don't want him to come?"

"No, I don't want him giving up his life for me." I said.

"Well, I kind of told him where you were staying."

"Arnold, I thought you promised me you won't tell."

"Yeah, to your mom." Arnold said.

"Thanks." I said rudely before I hung up, I just wanted to throw my phone against the wall, but I had to get out of here before Jimmy showed up, I don't even know when he left or if he's flying. Luckily, it's Sunday night and the show is tomorrow so I would only have to spend one night in my car. I packed up all my stuff in the room, I carried it out to my car, I set up the pillow and the blanket in the backseat. I went into the lobby to check out, and the guy was half asleep. "Checking out." I said slamming the key onto the front desk waking him up.

"Early isn't it?"

"Yes, in a rush." I said as he printed out my receipt, handing it to me, and I grabbed a cup of their fresh and free coffee. I went out into my car, I started it and drove to the arena in town, but I couldn't park there for the night because I would get caught. I went and found a 24 hour Wal-Mart, I parked at the end of the aisle next to the cars making it look like I went into the store. I climbed into the backseat, I fell asleep for a few hours until the sun came up in the morning.


	7. First Day on the Road

I rubbed my eyes from the sun shine, I checked the time on my phone and I decided to get out of the car. I unlocked my trunk, I pulled out a brand new outfit to wear for the show tonight, and went into the Wal-Mart, it was HUGE! "I guess I'm spending my whole day here, nothing else to do and got to stay low." I said as I found the bathroom, I switched my clothes, ran my fingers through my hair and let my hair stay down rather in a ponytail. I went back out to my car, I found my necessities to freshen up, I don't think they will let me take these in there, so I guess I have to go without brushing my teeth for now, but I found a piece of gum to freshen my breath. I grabbed my purse and made sure I had my phone before I went back into the store, it's 7:15, what to do the whole day until tonight's show. I walked around that store at least 15 times and I was already getting bored. It was now only 10 in the morning, and I have so much time to kill, I went to the McDonalds they had. I ordered myself some food and coffee to keep myself awake. I sat there at a table slowly chewing away at the cheeseburger, fries, soda and the coffee trying to take as much time as possible. I slowly finished about 1 in the afternoon, and I threw my stuff away in the garbage can, my teeth felt absolutely nasty. I went in search of those little brush things you can slip onto your finger, I also bought some lip gloss and a new thing of gum. I was in line behind this semi-muscular attractive man, I tried not to stare at him, but I caught him glancing back at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"I don't think so, I'm Samantha." I said sticking out my hand.

"Oh, I'm Mike." He said shaking my hand.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mike, you buying the wrestling magazine, I like wrestling." I said setting the stuff down on the track behind his stuff.

"You watch wrestling?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"You going to the show tonight?" Miz asked.

"I don't have tickets, but I might be outside trying to catch a glimpse of them." I said as I smiled at him, he's kind of cute.

"That sucks you don't have tickets."

"Do you have tickets?"

"Kind of, I work at the arena, so I kind of get in for free."

"Lucky." I said as he paid for his items and grabbing his bag of items.

"Thanks, I'll wait for you and walk you to your car. You do have a car right?"

"Yes, I have a car, thanks for waiting up." I said.

"Who's your favorite wrestler?"

"Solo, or tag-team?" I asked as I swiped my credit card.

"Both."

"CM Punk, both Hardy Boys, I like Matt more though, Shannon, Hurricane Helms, Miz and Morrison, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, Batista, and Mr. Kennedy. I think that should cover most of it, I'm sure there is more." I said as he nodded in approval.

"I got to agree with you on some of those, I'm a big Miz and Morrison fan myself." He said as he stuck his arm out for me to link arms with him.

"You're the first guy that I know that actually likes them."

"Well, the others could just be jealous of me, because I could get the chicks."

"Keep thinking that." I said giggling at him, I was beginning to like this Mike dude, too bad he was only in this one town.

"Your telling me that you would never go out with me if I offered?" Mike asked as I led him towards my car.

"I might Mike, but I'm not staying here much longer."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm leaving tonight after the show." I said as we reached my car.

"You don't live here?"

"No, I live on the road now."

"Do you tour with WWE?"

"No, I am kind of running away from my past and trying to find myself." I said putting my bag in the back seat before I walked back out where he was standing.

"You just happened to be in the same town as WWE, something tells me there is something or someone on WWE that makes you running with them."

"Just because I am in the same town as WWE doesn't mean I am following them or anything."

"So, you did live here but you just now decided to leave?"

"I never said that, your jumping to conclusions, it's a long twisted story okay, just believe me." I said sticking my hands into my pockets.

"Alright I believe you, where you going tonight?"

"I don't know, I'll know when I get there though."

"Would I ever see you again?" Mike asked.

"Maybe, do you have a cell phone, maybe we can talk over that?" I said standing on my toes and back down.

"Yeah, you want my number?"

"Yeah." I said pulling out my cell phone and putting his number into my phone.

"You better use that tonight after the show, I would be expecting the call." Mike said as I told him my number as well.

"Why don't you call me?"

"Okay." Mike said as I watched him walk away to his own car. I climbed into my car bringing down the flap to look into the mirror as I brushed my teeth and put my lip gloss on when I heard a car honk, I turned back and saw Mike driving by in his car, he was cracking up laughing. I rolled my eyes and went back to work on my lip gloss. I decided to go back into Wal-Mart, use the bathroom before I head out to the arena. I went in and did my business and came back out to my car. I headed up to the arena, the show just started 10 minutes ago, it's 5:10 for your information. I had to wait until after the show which wouldn't be over until 7, I was wearing a black shirt, black sweater and jeans, I climbed out of my car pulling my hood up to block my hair and face as I walked up and down the streets trying to find anything that is open or will be open later on tonight. I found a tattoo parlor that also did piercing. I went into the parlor to see one man behind the counter, I smiled towards him and went to look at all the tattoos they had laminated hanging up on the wall and in poster frames.

"Anything particular you want?" The guy asked.

"This is my first tattoo and I don't know what I want really."

"Oh, where you looking at getting it?"

"Maybe my neck area or on my upper arm." I said.

"What about a star, or a chain that wraps around your upper arm" He suggested.

"Okay, maybe a star chain." I said as he led me to the back, and he did a chain of stars around my upper arm, yeah, it has no meaning but it will help change my appearance for Jimmy to be thrown off some.

"Anything else?"

"I want my eyebrow pierced." I said as he pierced my eyebrow, not caring about the money issue right now. I thanked him and paid for my tattoo and piercing, I kept walking up and down the street, but couldn't find any more damage to do. I decided to walk back up to the arena, I hope that Phil and Mike, for that matter, likes the piercing and tattoo I now have. By the time I got back up to the arena, I already saw a crowd of people where their cars were. I stood near the back by myself, I pulled my hood down to show my face and my new pierced eyebrow. If Mike's here, I hope he would be able to recognize me. I stood there, I saw Phil, the Miz and Morrison walk out the back door, I didn't realize it before, but Mike from the store looks an awful lot like Miz.

**Phil's Point of View-**

I walked out to a crowd of fans, and I saw a girl standing in the way back by herself, she looked awful familiar like I've see her before. I started signing autographs next to my two buds Mike and John.

"What's the matter man?" John asked.

"That girl back there that's all by herself, she looks familiar, like I've met her before." I said, she swayed back and forth and nervously played with her hair every time she saw me looking at her.

"She's pretty hot man, if I say so myself." John said.

"I agree, she's a babe. You know who she looks like?" Mike asked.

"Who?" I asked as I was signing whatever was thrown in front of my face to sign.

"A girl I met at Wal-Mart today named Samantha, she said she lives on the road, she said she was trying to find herself and forget her past." Mike said.

"Samantha….Samantha….that's it, New York, I met a girl in the back like where we are now, I signed her purse. She asked if I remembered her, and I said I recognized her name but didn't exactly remember her, she seemed a little upset. Do you think she is stalking or following me?" I asked freaking out a little bit as I looked back at her and smiled.

"No, maybe she's just a fan girl. If she was stalking you, she is one hot stalker. I would so tap that." John said.

"Oh yeah, but I call dibs since I met her first." Mike said giving each other hi-fives, I looked down to sign an autograph when I looked back up and she was gone. 'Was this Samantha chick following me for some reason?' I thought. After we got back into the car and went back to the hotel, I pulled out my individual scrapbook that my adopted parents made for me, it had pictures of me and this little girl in it from the orphanage. I don't remember her name, but I was always told we were inseparable. Only if I remembered this girl's name and was able to meet her once again.

"Your looking at that again?" John asked as he fixed his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah, I don't remember a thing about this girl, I can't even remember her name." I said.

"You just got a bad memory dude." Mike said.

"I just wish that I could meet this girl now, and see what I don't remember or missed out on." I said.

"Maybe one day it will just click to you." John said.

"Be quiet, I have a chick to call." Mike said pulling out his phone, pushing a button on his phone and sticking it up to his ear.

"The chick magnet strikes again." I said which caused me and John to laugh, and for Mike giving me the bird.


	8. Traveling to Providence

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I stood in the back of the crowd, trying to stay out of the pushy crowd that was trying to get the wrestler's autographs. I noticed that CM Punk, the Miz and Morrison kept glancing over at me, I figured that they must of spotted me or CM Punk might of recognized me, so I decided to leave before they came up to me and I had a long drive ahead of me to Providence, Rhode Island. 'I hope Phil didn't recognize me from the New York show, if he did, my cover is blown.' I thought to myself as I was awaiting Mike's call and trying to find a route to Providence on the map. I just decided to take the highway route instead of figuring out back roads, and this time of night it won't be that many cars on the road down to Providence. I was on the highway heading towards Providence when my phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, were my eyes correct or did I see you outback stalking the guys?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked trying not to giggle.

"Were you or were you not in the back of the building like you said you were going to do?"

"I was, where were you, I didn't see you?" I asked trying to remember all the people I saw in the back.

"It doesn't matter where I was, did you get an eyebrow piercing?"

"Yeah, I was bored waiting for the show to end."

"If I would of known that you were going to get that bored, we could of find something else to do."

"What do you mean we? You had tickets to the show and work." I said.

"I'm sure that I could of gotten you in the building, and we could of figured something to do together."

"You kinky bitch!" I heard a guy say in the background.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"You don't know him, his name is John."

"Interesting, you know what I realized tonight when I was watching CM Punk, the Miz and Morrison signing autographs."

"What was that?" Mike asked.

"You look a lot like the Miz, you know that?" I said.

"Me, look like the Miz, no way." Mike said as I heard giggles coming from the background.

"What is John laughing at?"

"Nothing, he's just a stupid ass." Mike said I heard something thud in the background.

"What was that thud?"

"I threw a pillow and hit him across the head with it, anyways, are you driving?"

"Yeah, I told you I was on the road." I said as I looked at the signs trying to find if my exit for the other highway was coming up.

"I didn't actually believe you, what city you going to?"

"If I told you, you might stalk me."

"I don't stalk people, it's called love sweetie." Mike said.

"My bad." I said giggling as I noticed I was running low on gas. "I got to pull over and get some gas."

"I have some gas for you."

"Ew, thanks for sharing that with me."

"My bad." Mike said.

"Well, what do you do besides working at the arena?"

"I'm kind of like a body builder and trainer."

"What type of trainer?" I asked as I took the next off ramp that had signs for gas stations.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Why would I laugh?" I asked as I went to the gas station that had the cheapest price.

"I don't know, I kind of train people to wrestle."

"That's awesome, would you train me?" I asked as I parked at the pump, I continued sitting in my car talking to him.

"How can I train you if you are on the road or run all the time?"

"Very true, why don't you go on the road with me?" I asked.

"Where you going now?"

"You promise not to laugh at me now?" I asked.

"Fine, you didn't laugh at me, it seems fair."

"I'm heading to Providence."

"I'll be there tomorrow, you want to meet somewhere?" Mike asked.

"You seriously going to be there tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm doing some business for the arena down there." Mike made up.

"Cool, say we meet at like Denny's or something."

"I'll call you and tell you when I'm there and free." Mike said as I heard two male voices, one is obviously Johns, the other one sounded like Phil's but I couldn't be certain with static or I can be just so tired, singing 'Mike and Samantha seating in a tree' song.

"Your friends seem very childish, their not going to be there tomorrow are they?"

"They better not, unless if they follow me."

"Let's hope they don't. Let me let you go, I got to pump my gas and get back on the road."

"Be safe, text me when you get to Providence to tell me your safe." Mike said.

"If I remember, I will."

"You better remember because I will go down there now."

"Try to find me then." I said giggling.

"I'm sure I could, I remember the type of car you drive and would be able to point it out."

"Good luck on that, there are so many cars out there."

"Fine, I'm sure I could do it. Talk to you tomorrow." Mike said.

"Ditto, bye."

"Bye." Mike said as I hung up the phone, setting it on the other seat, I climbed out swiping my car and starting to pump my gas. After my gas was pumped, I went inside the station buying myself a frappucino, a coffee, a soda and a hot dog for the go. I got back on the road, I arrived at Providence at the break of dawn, plus I was speeding, luckily I didn't get pulled over. I found a Denny's, I parked the car climbing into my backseat falling asleep until Mike called me back. I first got a call from Jimmy.

"Hello?" I asked grumpily because I was tired.

"Where are you now?" Jimmy asked angrily.

"I'm not telling you where I'm at, I told you that I wasn't going to help you ruin your life, figure it out." I said as I hung up the phone not wanting to deal with him, I shut my eyes trying to go back asleep, my phone rang a couple minutes later from Arnold.

"Hello?" I asked grumpily.

"Jimmy just called, where are you?" Arnold asked.

"Are you going to call him back and tell him?"

"I won't tell him, but I'm just worried about you." Arnold said.

"I'm in my car in a different state now, and I met someone yesterday that I'm interested in." I said sitting up now.

"Already? Jimmy won't like that."

"I know, but Jimmy will never know because he's not going to find me."

"You seem confident about that." Arnold said.

"I am, can I let you go, I'm tired, I haven't slept all night and I have a date later on."

"Fine, be safe okay." Arnold said.

"I will, thanks. Love you." I said hanging up before he was able to respond. I fell back asleep for a few hours until about one in the afternoon, I threw my sweater on trying to hide yesterday's outfit. I walked inside Denny's being seated for two people until Mike arrived.


	9. Date with the Miz

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View**  
I was seating there sipping away at my coffee not bothering to look at the menu when Mike called.

"Hey Mike, you here already?"

"Yeah, I'm in Providence, where are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm sitting in Denny's, saving a seat for you."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, I'll try and ditch my friends along the way." Mike said which caused me to giggle.

"Okay, see you in a few." I said hanging up my phone and slipping it into my pocket.

**Miz's Point of View-**

I hung up the phone as we got on the escalator down to the baggage claim.

"What do you and that Samantha girl have planned?" Phil asked.

"We're going to Denny's, you two better not follow me, I don't want her running away now."

"Wasn't planning on it, but can you hook me up with her, she's pretty hot if that was her last night." John said.

"Dude, she's mine, hands off." I said as we reached the end of the escalator and headed over to the baggage claim trolley thing.

"Sorry, but can I at least have for one night?" John asked in a begging manner.

"No!" I said in a yelling voice.

"Well, someone's protective. Are you really going to train her as a wrestler?" Phil asked.

"Only if it comes up." I said as the alarm went off saying our bags were soon coming onto the run about.

"When are you going to tell her that you're a WWE wrestler, because if she hasn't figured it out yet, it's kind of weird for you ending up in the same cities as her." John said.

"I'll tell her when the moment is right." I said as Phil's bag was the first one to come.

"You don't want to wait too long, because then your relationship will be filled with nothing but lies, and she will be heartbroken and you'll be out of one hot girl." Phil said.

"When did you get so smart about relationships?" John asked.

"I'm just saying, you don't have to listen to me. I'm going to go get our car while you guys get your bags." Phil said as he left us two alone to grab our bags.

"You got to let me at least tap her once dude, she's hot."

"No, I won't let you, I don't share my girls, plus, I don't think you're her type." I said as I grabbed my bag off the run about.

"Didn't you say she liked me and you as a tag-team?"

"Yeah, so?"

"See, she likes me and you, she never said she liked the one over the other." John said pointing at me.

"I saw her first, and she's mine."

"You got to fight with Phil on that one." John said as his bag finally came.

"Why is it your bag is always the last one to come?"

"Because, it's the best, the best always comes last." John said sarcastically grabbing his bag and we rolled our bags over to find Phil swinging the key ring around his finger.

"We got a car?" I asked.

"No, I just randomly stole someone's keys." Phil said sarcastically as we walked outside in search of the car he rented us.

"Are you going to take the car to Denny's?" John asked.

"No, I'm going to walk like I always do." I said as I threw my bag into the trunk with their bags.

"Don't go sarcastic on me, I might have to go kung-fu on you." John said.

"Like he really would be afraid of you with those abs being bedazzled." Phil said as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Does anyone know where the Denny's is in this town?" I asked realizing not knowing where a Denny's is.

"You can call and ask her which Denny's she's at and ask the front desk how to get there." John said.

"I could." I said as Phil followed the directions he had printed up at the other hotel's business room to our new hotel, I waited in line with them impatiently, I went up to the hotel room and setting my stuff down.

"I'm surprised your still here." John said.

"I'm going now, you two behave, no following me to blow my cover and no fighting while I'm gone." I said as I grabbed a room key and went to leave, I got to the door and turned around. "And no practical jokes, I better not come back to see my stuff messed with because I WILL get payback this time." I said as John and Phil giggled, last time I left they had took my stuff and hung all my underwear on the diva's doorknobs, their ass's. I pulled out my phone dialing Samantha's number once again.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"Sorry, I'm at my hotel trying to find a Denny's and there's like three, which one you at?" I asked as I went to the elevator, I pushed the down button when the doors opened to show Mark (Undertaker) standing there getting ready to get off.

"Where you think your going?" Mark asked.

"I have a date." I said not thinking about covering the microphone.

"I guess your nickname chick magnet is true." Mark said, all I could think was 'Crap, I hope she didn't hear that.'

"What did he say?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing, hold on one minute." I said now covering the microphone. "Dude, she doesn't know I'm a wrestler, so please keep it on the down low."

"Well, that's lying and I don't like lying." Mark said.

"I know, but I will tell her soon enough okay." I said as I climbed onto the elevator.

"Whatever chick magnet." Mark said as he walked away and the doors shut.

"Sorry about that, but what Denny's you at?" I asked.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Mark, he's one of my co-workers that came with me on this trip." I said making up.

"Why did he call you the chick magnet?"

"Because he's an idiot." I said.

"I'm at the Denny's on the main street and third I think."

"I'll be there as soon as possible don't order without me."

"I won't but I've been jugging down my coffee though." She said giggling.

"Okay, you need to lay off that coffee, order some lemonade or something for yourself."

"Will do, I'll be waiting." She said hanging up the phone, I went up to the front desk asking for directions to the Denny's she spoke of. I drove my way over there, seeing her car parked, and I pulled into the spot next to it climbing out.

"It looks as if she slept in there last night." I said noticing the pillow and blanket in the back seat. I walked into the Denny's, she waved me over to her table.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"You made it safely." I said as I stood up when he approached the table, I just felt the urge to hug him, and I did.

"What was that for?" He asked as I broke the hug with him.

"I just felt like hugging you." I said as we slid back into the booth.

"You took my advice and ordered a lemonade for yourself."

"Yeah, I think I had too much coffee as well. What type of business are you on for the arena?" I asked as I sipped at my lemonade.

"Oh, I had to meet with some companies and other promotional events people." He said, I had a feeling he was lying, but I couldn't help but believe him.

"Sounds fun, WWE is in town tonight, you going to be outside again being my stalker." I said as the waitress came over.

"What can I get you?" the waiter asked.

"I'll just get an order of your cheese sticks and a slice of your apple pie." I said.

"I'll have the same." Mike said.

"What do you want to drink sir?" He asked.

"I'll have an Iced Tea." Mike said as he took our menus and left.

"So, should I expect you to stalk me tonight?" I asked twirling the straw in my lemonade.

"I can be, or you could be my guest and go to the show with me." Mike said.

"You have tickets?"

"Yeah, working with my arena, you could get tickets to any show at any other arena with discounts or free of charge."

"I will feel horrible crashing your fun, what about your co-worker?" I asked as the waiter brought his Iced Tea.

"He doesn't watch wrestling, would you go?"

"I will feel horrible to impose, I shouldn't go." I said, even though I really wanted to though.

"Free of charge, I'll pay for everything." Mike said.

"I'll think about it, but anyways, how often do you make these trips?"

"Very often, I do the errands and the booking for the arena, and work the events as well." Mike said as our cheese sticks came.

"Sounds fun." I said as I started dipping the cheese sticks into the dipping sauce.

"Why are you running away from your past? Is there something that I need to know about you? Your not a criminal are you?" Mike asked.

"No, I'm not a criminal. There are just some things about my past that came back into my life and I just need to follow my heart and get that thing back in my life."

"Sounds confusing, may I ask what this thing is that came back in your life to make you run away?"

"Your going to think I'm stupid if I told you." I said as I sipped my lemonade.

"I could never think your stupid, just tell me."

"Can I trust you not to laugh at me or to tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm no tattle tell."

"Well, I kind of know Phil Brooks, also known as CM Punk."

"May I ask how and do you have proof?" Mike asked as he stopped his hand mid-lift to his mouth.

"Well, it's a long story, but I have pictures in my car to proof it to you." I said.

"I would like to see those photos of CM Punk, they got to be interesting."

"I'll be back." I said standing up, walking out to my car grabbing the scrapbook and brought it back into the restaurant.

"You made a scrapbook?"

"No, the people at the orphanage helped me make it, I kept it with me throughout the years, I added photos to it recently." I said as I sat down next to him on his side of the booth. I opened it, I flipped through the pages pointing out what we were doing and pointing out Jimmy. I told him the whole story about meeting, how we were best friends, how I was going out with Jimmy, and my adopted mother.

"These are legit pictures right?"

"Very much so, I told you that you wouldn't believe me." I said as our apple pies came, I got up and moved back to my seat.

"So, you are chasing the WWE?"

"Does that make me sound more of a fan girl?"

"No, hey, I would do the same thing." Mike said as he took a bite of his apple pie.

"You know, for a body builder and a wrestling trainer, you sure like your junk food."

"I hit the gym, when I feel like it, I'm not like the other body builders and wrestling trainers, I like my hamburgers." Mike said.

"You going back tomorrow?"

"Probably not, I have a few more stops to make on my route before I go back home."

"Like where?" I asked biting into my own apple pie.

"Probably the same cities as you."

"I'm starting to think your following the WWE as well, I mean you got tickets for tonight show as well."

"Hey, if I am, at least I know I would be able to see your beautiful face." Mike said which caused me to smile.

"I can't believe you consider me beautiful even after I got my eyebrow pierced." I said.

"I think it's hot, so this Jimmy dude, is he still competition for me?"

"No, but you might need to worry, he's on the road in looks of me." I said as I was poking at the apple pie before I scooped up another bite.

"He can't accept the fact you left him?"

"No, he's more mad I didn't invite him to go with me since he's friends with Phil as well, but I didn't want him to throw away his bright future because of my idiotic moves." I said

"I don't think it's idiotic, it's quite brave."

"Thanks, so you think I made the right decision?"

"Very much so, I think one day your dream might come true." Mike said quickly filling his mouth with his apple pie.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know."

"So, what happened last night at the show?" I asked curious of what matches were performed last night.

"A lot, CM Punk even had a match last night, and your favorite Miz and Morrison."

"I wish I could of saw the matches."

"But you did see them outside right?" Mike asked finishing his Iced Tea.

"Yeah, then I left because I thought CM Punk was thinking that I was following him or something." I said as I nervously twirled my fork around my plate.

"How so?" Mike asked as I told him the story back at New York City, he just cracked up laughing at me.

"I'm sorry, it was all I had for him to sign." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It was funny though, kudos to you on that."

"Do you have any embarrassing moments meeting these wrestlers? You obviously had to meet them since you work at the arena." I said.

"Not really, I just usually be myself, and when I meet them, they usually have stuff for them to sign."

"Oh, don't you think you should get going for your business thing?" I asked looking at the time on my cell phone, its now about 3:45, 4.

"Yeah, I better get going before my friends worry about me, speaking of the devils." Mike said pulling out his cell phone and answering it. I looked at the receipt that was put on our table an hour ago, I calculated how much mine was. "I'll be there soon, I just got to pay for my meal and I'll be leaving…..yeah John, she's just as beautiful as I described her to you…..no John and bye." Mike said hanging up the phone.

"You told your friends about me?"

"Yeah, don't worry about the check, I'll pay for it."

"At least let me pay for my coffee since I had a lot." I said hanging onto the receipt tightly.

"No, it's fine, save the money for your road trips." Mike said forcefully pulling it out of my hands. Mike and I got up from the booth, I grabbed my purse and scrapbook, he grabbed my free hand and intervened his fingers with mine.

"You do know your holding my hand right?"

"Is that a problem?" Mike asked looking over at me.

"No, I just didn't think you would want to move that fast." I said as we went up to the cashier, he handed over the receipt and his credit card.

"I was just making sure you wouldn't leave me."

"Like I would if I could, you got my phone number you could just simply call me." I said as I walked over and started looking at a sign.

"That sign interesting to you?"

"Yeah, I'm very observant and interested in a lot of things." I said turning back around to him as he was just now signing the receipt he was handed.

"So, do you want that ticket or not?"

"You sitting next to me, or would you be out and about on business?" I asked as he handed the receipt back over, putting his arm around me and we walked outside towards our cars.

"I would have some business I need to take care of during the show, it would only be like an half hour."

"I guess I can go, but I don't have anything to wear." I said.

"Where what your wearing now, minus that sweater."

"You would like that huh?" I asked pulling off my sweater showing him my new tattoo.

"You got a tattoo too?"

"Got to throw off Jimmy remember?"

"Yeah, why don't you change your hair, it would help more?" Mike asked as he leant against the trunk of his car.

"I will sometime, but I will meet you at the arena, I kind of have to use the bathroom." I said.

"Don't worry, I got to go pick up my business partners and what not. I will meet you in front of the arena in half hour?"

"Sounds good." I said hugging him again, I waited for him to pull out of the parking lot before I went back in and using the bathroom.


	10. WWE Show with the Miz

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**  
I got back in my car setting the scrapbook in the passenger seat, and making sure I had my camera ready for tonight's show. How am I going to upload these photos to a computer if I don't have a computer. I don't care about that now, I'll worry about that later. I started the car when my phone started going off, it was Jimmy, it was the ring tone I set for him, it was the Mario theme song, he was always playing Mario and Luigi when he was growing up at the orphanage. I picked it up, and put up to my ear.

"Where the hell are you?"

"Obviously not where you are huh?"

"Obviously, why won't you let me find you?" Jimmy asked, I could tell he was frustrated.

"It's like where's Waldo, I told you that I don't want you following me or any part of this." I said trying not to cry.

"I dropped out of school, I quit my job, and if we stick together, we will have more money, spend less gas if we sell one of our cars." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, it will save money and if we sell one of our cars we will get more money, but I told you that I didn't want any part of you screwing up." I said hanging up, turning the phone off, I was not going to deal with any more drama tonight. I started the car and was on my way over to the arena, once I got there I parked my car. I climbed out grabbing my purse and sweater for afterwards, I turned my phone on only until the show started, I walked out front where everyone else was lined up, I figured to get in line until Mike calls me or gets here himself.

**Mike's Point of View-**

I drove back to the hotel, I picked up John and Phil who were standing out front with their gym bags, John was holding mine.

"Your date go a little longer than planned?" Phil asked getting into the car.

"Yeah, we got to know each other more." I said as I locked the doors and pulled out towards the arena.

"So, is she going to be stalking us behind the arena again, because that's just hot." John said.

"Actually, do any of you have spare tickets to the show tonight?" I asked as we arrived to a red light.

"You need some?" Phil asked.

"Two, one for me and one for her." I said.

"I'm sure if you ask Teddy Long or Vickie, I'm sure they will be able to get you two tickets." John said.

"Are you sure you want to sit in that audience, I mean, you think they won't recognize you?" Phil asked.

"I don't care, I'm sure they won't." I said as we got a green light to go, I went as the other cars behind us did so.

"You got to tell me what row your in so I could see that chick again." John said.

"Are you sure he's not the chick magnet?" Phil asked.

"He could never be, I will always out beat him." I said as I turned to pull into the back of the arena, I already saw the lines forming, and I noticed Samantha standing in the line as well.

"Dude, she's here. Did she get a tattoo and a piercing?" John asked trying so hard to keep looking at her.

"Yeah, don't ask me why." I said as Phil seemed pretty quiet.

"Why did she do that?" Phil asked.

"Because she is running away from her past, she kind of needs to change her appearance." I explained.

"She's still hot though." John said.

"She might change her hair, don't know how though." I said as I parked the car, we climbed out grabbing our gym bags carrying them in through the back door, I ran into Mark again.

"How was the date?" Mark asked.

"It went well, your lucky I know how to lie." I said slipping past him.

"Poor baby." Mark said, I rolled my eyes.

"How'd he know?" Phil asked.

"Ran into him at the elevators, watch my stuff, I got to go find Teddy Long to get some tickets." I said as I handed my bag over to John walking into Teddy's office.

"Holla Holla, what can I do for you player?" Teddy asked.

"Sorry for interrupting anything important, I was wondering, is there anyway possible I could get two tickets to tonight's event?" I asked slipping my hands into my pocket.

"You know player, I happen to have two spare ones, I was saving them for my brother and his wife, but their not going to be able to make it due to his wife's sister is getting married up in Maine." Teddy said as he went to his desk picking up an envelope that had the tickets in it.

"Thank you so much Teddy, it means so much." I said hugging him and running out of the room, I then ran back outside and around the arena. I just hope nobody would recognize me as the Miz, I'm wearing my everyday clothing so I hope it will fool everyone.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"Mike, over here!" I yelled as I saw him come into my view, and waved him over.

"There you are, I'm surprised your not wearing a CM Punk shirt."

"I was going to, but I didn't want to be suspicious." I said as I switched the sweater from holding in my left hand to my right hand.

"Why'd you bring your sweater, I'm here to warm you up."

"Nice try, but what row do we have tonight?" I asked, I know nosy and it doesn't matter what row, it just matters I get in there.

"We got 2nd row." Mike said pulling the tickets out from an envelope.

"From the top, please tell me from the top." I said as he shook his head no.

"Sorry, I thought you wanted to be closer to the ring though?"

"I do, but I didn't expect that close, especially with your job."

"That's what you get for working for an arena." Mike said pulling out his phone and texting someone.

"Where's your business partners?" I asked curiously.

"Their already inside, their doing a signing with the Undertaker I think." Mike said sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"That's cool, why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to leave you." Mike said smiling.

"I'm starting to think your falling for me, your getting attached to me." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Your like my drug, I'm sorry." Mike said shrugging his shoulders as the line started moving and we moved forward.

"We have only hung out two days."

"But, it seems as if I've known you longer."

"Well, your going to get to know me better over the next couple of days." I said walking forward in line.

"I'll say so, I have an hotel room if you want to stay the night up there rather than in your car, especially if this Jimmy dude is looking for you and he knows what your car looks like." Mike suggested as he handed me my ticket.

"Maybe, but not tonight, I'm driving tonight. When are you arriving at Boston?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, I think WWE is only doing a house show though since it doesn't do any Wednesday shows."

"I was saying anything about WWE, I was going to see if you want to spend the day together?"

"Alright, we're not going to Denny's again, if we are, your going make me have to train myself extra hard." Mike said patting his stomach.

"No, maybe the mall or a movie or something." I said giggling at him.

"Oh, okay."

"Do you always think of food?"

"No, not always." Mike said as we walked up to the ticket ripper, we gave them our tickets and went inside, the ticket rippers even thought Mike was the Miz, at least I'm not the only crazy one here.

"Aren't you going to get any merchandise?" I asked as we were walking by the merchandise stand.

"No, I get it for free whenever they come to our arena. Are you going to get something at the merchandise stand?"

"I don't want to waste my money on a new t-shirt or anything." I said shaking my head no.

"What about a drink, or a snack?"

"I'm still full from Denny's, but I'll get a soda." I said as we waited in line to get ourselves each a medium soda. "You know, you're the only body builder or trainer that drinks and eats whatever they want."

"Well, I figure, as long as I eat it in minimal amounts and work out extra time in the gym, it will burn the fat off." Mike said as we went through the curtain to go down to our seats on the ground.

"True, will you ever train me?"

"Yeah, if you ever stay in one spot long enough." Mike said looking at me with a 'in your face' look.

"I could say the same thing about you, your always in the same town."

"I have a gym membership, I could take you to a gym sometime if you want to."

"Yeah, that would be a trip, a semi-muscular man teaching a fat non-muscular chick, that's a sight." I said sipping my soda as we got to the bottom of the steps.

"Your not fat, I think your skinny." Mike said as we handed our tickets to one of the event people, they pointed us to our seats.

"So, when are you supposed to leave tonight for your business thing?" I asked setting my soda down in between my feet.

"Don't worry about that, I'll know. So tell me, what would happen if you met Phil again?" Mike asked putting his arm around me on my chair.

"I don't know." I said as I leant forward in my seat when I saw the lights dim down for the show to start soon. I watched the dark match and the first match of ECW.

"I'll be back, I got to go deal with my business." Mike said.

"How long will it take you?" I asked, I didn't want to be alone at a WWE event.

"Be back in an half hour, max." Mike said standing up, he kissed me on the cheek before he headed out of the row and up the stairs.

**Mike's Point of View-**

She's stupid for falling for this, I mean most people will catch on by now that I AM the Miz. I didn't want to tell her that CM Punk won't remember her unless if she shows him that scrapbook, after he got in his severe car accident, he forgot everything before the accident, he even forgot his own name (CM Punk has amnesia, so if it is very weird writing, I'm trying my best). I mean, everything else was just triggered into his memory, but the photos and her name should of done the trick, but obviously not. I ran backstage, and ran into the locker room practically running over John.

"Your late!" John said.

"I know, sorry." I said as I quickly changed as fast as I could ever change in my life.

"Where are you guys sitting?" Phil asked, it was Miz and Morrison versus CM Punk and Dreamer.

"2nd row on the left side of the ring." I said as I slipped my boots on and tying them as tight as I could. We hurried our way out to the stage, Dreamer was there waiting for us.

"About time you guys." Dreamer said as Dreamer's music started and he went out doing his thing.

"Is she hot?" John asked.

"You'll see." I said as I hoped she wouldn't figure it out, I mean she probably will, I mean you must be very dense and blonde if you didn't. Punk's music started, he ran out and did his usual, I saw her through the curtain chanting, and screaming like a little fan girl, I just had to giggle at her. I saw Punk get into the ring, then John and mine music started, we went out there doing our thing. Of course Samantha was cheering for us, but not as hard as she was for Phil.

"Do you think she figured it out yet?" John whispered to me.

"If not, I'm interested in a dummy." I said as we entered the ring, we wrestled them, John and I won the match, we made our way backstage, and I practically left John in the dust, I had to be out there as soon as possible.

"When are you coming back to the hotel tonight?" John asked as I walked back out from the shower.

"Probably after the show, so you could get a ride." I said.

"Why don't you bring Samantha along, I mean she should know by now." Phil offered.

"I don't think she would want to, trust me, that's the last thing she wants." I said, I mean, I know she wants to reconnect with Phil, but if it was up to me, I wouldn't allow it because I knew if she reconnected with him, I would be left in the dust, they will go out and I will get nothing.

"When would we be able to get to meet her?" John asked.

"When the time is right." I said throwing my t-shirt on from earlier and grabbing my phone.

"Okay, good luck." Phil said as I left the locker room, I found my way back out to the concession stands, I stopped by the merchandise stand and bought her a Miz shirt, even though I could of gotten it for free, but you know, got to look less than the Miz to the other people in this arena. I walked back down the stairs to our section, I sat back down next to her.

"You know you missed CM Punk, Miz and Morrison." Samantha said.

"I did, can I make it up to you with this t-shirt." I said handing her the t-shirt.

"You didn't have to." She said putting it on.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"No problem, I can't believe I missed the Miz and Morrison." Mike said, I'm starting to think more and more that he was the Miz.

"Are you sure your not the Miz?"

"If I was the Miz, wouldn't I tell you?"

"I don't know, maybe you don't want me knowing." I said as we watched rest of the show in peace and quiet, except when cheering on our favorites, I did most of the cheering, Mike seems as he didn't really care. "Do you not have any favorites? Your not cheering much." I said looking over at him.

"I do, I'm not much of a person that screams for their favorites." Mike said shrugging his shoulders as he grabbed my hand.

"That's no fun, your telling me you don't make signs either?"

"Apparently you don't either if you don't have a sign now." Mike said sarcastically.

"I didn't have time, sorry." I said turning my attention back to the match in the ring.

"You serious about wanting me to train you?"

"Yeah, I would LOVE it if you train me to be a wrestler, it will let me get one step closer to being in that ring." I said.

"Alright, I will start training you tomorrow in Boston."

"How? I mean I don't have a gym membership, nor do I have a ring to practice in." I said as I turned my attention back to Mike.

"I have a membership to the Gold's Gym, I could get you in for free."

"Does it have a ring?"

"No, your not going to get into the ring that soon, you need to start with weights and getting into shape." Mike said as I guess he knows what he is doing since he's a trainer.

"You know best then." I said as we sat there watching rest of the show.

"You ready to go?" Mike asked as we stood up, he picked up his soda and I did the same.

"Yeah, are you going to go to where their cars are parked to try and see some of the wrestlers?" I asked as I got out of the row and he grabbed my hand.

"Not tonight, I'll walk you to your car though." Mike said, more suspicious of him.

"Okay, I guess I should get on the road, it's better driving at night."

"I'm surprised you won't try and go see Phil."

"I would, but I can just see him in Boston on Friday. We have all day tomorrow to train, when are you arriving?" I asked as we started climbing up the stairs, stopping due to people in front of us.

"I'm not arriving until late afternoon." Mike said.

"Okay, I will go find some kind of trouble like Wal-Mart, or get my hair changed."

"Nothing to wild like Jeff's, I don't want you having skittle colored hair."

"I won't, if anything, I would just get my tips dyed." I said.

"What color?"

"Purple, is that bad?"

"No, it's better than pink." Mike said making a disgusted face.

"You don't like pink?"

"Too girly, sorry." Mike said as we were fighting our ways outside, he walked me to my car.

"Thanks for the show and walking me to my car."

"And for training you tomorrow and for lunch."

"Yeah, exactly." I said smiling as I leant against the trunk of my car.

"You call or text me telling me where you are and you are safe?" Mike asked in a protective voice.

"Yeah, will do." I said as he leant in and kissed me.

"Night." Mike said as he turned around and walked away.

"Wait, that kiss, does that mean we're dating now?"

"Would you date me?"

"Was that kiss the ice breaker?" I asked sheepishly.

"Will you go out with me?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Fine, it's a yes, your such a geek." I said rolling my eyes and climbing into my car as I watched him walk over to where the wrestler's cars were parked, liar, he WAS going to go look for the wrestlers.


	11. Job Interview

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Mike's Point of View-**

I watched as she climbed into her car, and I was in the good of going back to where the wrestlers were coming out. I walked around the corner seeing the crowd of fans against the railings trying to get autographs or photos with/of the celebrities. I pulled out my phone calling John.

"Where are you dude?" John asked picking up his phone.

"Outside in the crowd, pull out and around then I'll get in." I said as I saw him and Phil walk out the back door.

"Where are you?"

"Dude, you must be blind!" I said as I waved my hands wildly above my head, catching their attention.

"Did she realize you are the Miz yet?" John asked.

"Not yet, but I think she's close to realizing though. But, we are dating now apparently." I said still not believing that I kissed her.

"Why don't you jump the fence over here or something?" I heard Phil ask in the background.

"Tell that idiot, if I did, I would get thrown back over by security because they would think I'm a fan, just pull around." I said getting frustrated.

"After a few autographs." John said as I rolled my eyes and hung up the phone. I walked down to the sidewalk near the road, and around the corner where I would meet them. I saw Samantha pulling out, I hope she didn't see me over near the stars. I stood there trying to keep warm as I saw their car come around the corner, every time I tried to get in they start moving the car again.

"You're an ass, just stop the car for like 5 seconds." I said as I literally dived into the backseat, I landed face first into the other door.

"That's got to hurt." Phil said turning around to see me laying on my stomach holding my mouth.

"I know." I said rolling over checking my mouth making sure I didn't crack my teeth or bleeding from my lip. I sat up and shut the door before John took off again.

"How did this whole you and her going out thing come about? I thought you were just going to sleep with her and that's it." John said.

"Some of us aren't like you John, I don't use girls, that often that is. I actually like this girl, I kind of kissed her, she thought that was a come-on or me asking her out, and it just unfolded right there." I said trying to recollect the memory as best as possible.

"Oh, I would like to meet this girl." Phil said.

"Not happening anytime soon, she doesn't even know that I'm the Miz yet. Tomorrow, I'm supposed to start training her to become a wrestler." I said rubbing my eyes trying to think of what I've gotten myself into now.

"That should be interesting, especially if she doesn't know the real you." John said.

"Just drive, I didn't want to hear your two sense." I said.

"Someone is in a fowl mood." Phil said.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I drove to Boston, this one took longer than the other trips driving, I pulled over once at a rest area to get a couple of hours sleep before continuing the drive to Boston. I arrived at Boston, I drove around to find the Gold's Gym Mike was talking about, I did find it but I didn't want to park there quite yet. I went to the nearest Ihop, it was 24 hours as well, I got into my backseat trying to get as much rest as possible before Mike got here later on today, I first texted Mike telling him I made it safely. I laid my head on my pillow, I shut my eyes, I got a couple more hours of sleep when I woke up by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked shutting my eyes again trying to rest my eyes.

"Is this Samantha?" A male asked.

"Speaking." I said.

"Hi Samantha I'm Shane McMahan, I would like you to come in for an interview for the production assistant position." Shane said.

"Really?" I asked popping up to a seating position.

"Yeah, you'd be setting up and taking down the ring, and grips for the cameras during filming, would that work for you?"

"Yeah, when do you want me to come in for an interview and where?" I asked trying to get a piece of paper and pen.

"Where are you at?"

"I'm in Boston." I said.

"Alright, I'm in Boston as well, what are you doing at 1?" Shane asked as I could tell he was looking through his schedule of the day.

"That would work for me."

"Okay, do you know how to get to the Banknorth Arena?"

"Yes sir, meet you in the front or in the back?" I asked, I mean I knew the wrestler's went in through the back since I was there for an interview he might have me go through the front.

"I'll meet you in the front, see you then Samantha." Shane said before he hung up the phone, I squirmed in excitement, I couldn't go back to sleep because I was so excited and so nervous. I decided to head over to the Target that I drove by earlier, I went into the Target in search of nice interview clothes for today, I even bought some high heels. I went into the salon that was inside that Target, I got my hair cut to shoulder length and got my tips dyed purple, not a smart idea before an interview, I know. I then used their bathroom changing into the interview clothes and my high heels, I then went out to my car decided to go through the drive-thru of McDonalds. I drove over to the arena parking my car eating my meal happily, and enjoyed the music on the radio. I called Mike, but his phone was off, so I left a message on his voicemail.

"Hey Mike, I might be late to the gym, I'll be there about 2, when you get off the plane call me or text me when you get to the gym. Love ya." I said hanging up the phone, and I notice a limousine pulling into the parking lot. I turned off my cell phone putting it in the passenger seat, I grabbed my purse and climbed out of the car heading up to the front of the arena, I'm used to wearing high heels from the diner so I didn't have a problem walking. I stood in the front waiting for Shane to walk around to escort me to where ever he wants to do this interview.

"Samantha?" Shane said, I turned around to face him.

"Shane, nice to meet you." I said extending my hand to shake his, he accepted the hand shake.

"Follow me, and we'll get this interview started." Shane said as I followed him to the back and through the back door that most of the wrestlers walk out after the show.

"Your conducting my interview right, not your father?" I asked.

"Why, you don't like my dad or something?"

"No, he just scares me a little since he is like the all and powerful Oz in wrestling." I said, he giggled a little from my reference.

"My dad isn't going to interview you today, but if I approve of you, he's going to want to meet you."

"Okay, he doesn't have like a floating head or going to try and scare me with like flames or anything like the Wizard in Wizard of Oz?"

"No, not now though, he only does that around Halloween." Shane said when we walked into the cafeteria area, at least I assume it was since there were tables and food scattered about.

"He really does that?"

"The kids like it, have a seat." Shane said pulling out my seat for me as he walked around the table and sat down across from me.

"Sorry, I'm a little nervous and when I'm nervous I talk about the weirdest or stupidest things." I said.

"I thought it was funny, never heard of that one before. Anyways, says here you dropped out of high school, may I ask why?"

"I had to get away from my family and be on my own, and to get a full-time or part-time job to support myself." I said.

"You do know that my dad is highly wants his employees to complete their high school education, and any higher education, if you get this job, your going to have to get your GED at least."

"Would I get a tutor on tour with us, or would I take online classes?"

"We'll figure something out, anyway, why do you want to work for WWE?"

"I want to work for WWE because it's an international symbol, you travel the world, I like to travel and I love wrestling. I'm also going to start training today for wrestling, if that is also an option for my future." I said trying to think of why I would want to work with WWE.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Nope."

"Do you have any medical issues that we need to know about? Because you will be on your feet for about 3-5 hours a night, climbing up ladders, dealing with wires and wearing all black." Shane said.

"Nope." I said double checking in my head that I didn't have any medical issues.

"Alright, I think that my dad would love you. When are you willing to start?"

"Tonight if need be."

"Alright, you start tonight, you will train tonight with another girl on the crew named Michelle. Be here at 4, show starts at 5." Shane said.

"Alright, thank you so much." I said standing up shaking his hand again, he escorted me back to my car, I drove over to the Gold's Gym where I found Mike waiting outside the gym for me.

"Where were you, and you're a little too dressed up for the gym." Mike said as I grabbed random clothes to use for work-out and for my first job tonight.

"Great news, I had an interview for WWE and I got it, I start tonight."

"What?" Mike asked.

"I'm now a production assistant for WWE, I'm a grip, you know the person that carries the wires for the camera's, I help set up the ring and take it down, and whatever else they need me to do." I said excitedly.

"I guess I should tell you."

"Tell me what." I asked curiously.

"I'm really the Miz, and yeah."

"I kind of knew it all along, but you kept on insisting you weren't." I said smiling.

"Your so cute." Mike said as he kissed me lightly on the lips, we went into the gym. He took me on the treadmill, the stair climber and he helped me lift weights.

"I should get going, I have to be at work at 4." I said as I put the set of dumb bells down on the rack.


	12. First Night on the Job

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**  
"Could I car pool with you, my buddies dropped me off here and I don't have a car." Mike said.

"Sure, you going to the arena now?"

"Yeah, might as well." Mike said shrugging his shoulders, I went and took my shower getting into all black clothes for tonight. "Why all black?"

"It's for my job description, I don't mind." I said.

"I like the purple tips in your hair, it looks nice." Mike said playing with my hair.

"Thanks for liking it." I said as I threw my clothes into my trunk, and unlocked rest of the car for us to get in. I drove us over to the arena, Mike told me how to park where the wrestlers do. I got out, and walked hand and hand with Mike to the door that led us inside.

"Welcome back, Michelle is waiting for you." Shane said.

"Okay, catch you later Mike." I said kissing him lightly on the lips before I followed Shane to Michelle.

"So, you and Mike dating?"

"Yeah, we met at a Wal-Mart and just hit it off." I said as we approached this lady.

"Hi, I'm Michelle." She said sticking out her hand, I stuck out my hand shaking hers.

"Hi, I'm Samantha."

"Can I call you Sam, it'll be easier during the show." Michelle asked.

"Fine by me, I get called Sam by a few people."

"You can call me Elle, everyone on the crew does." Michelle said.

"Alright, fine by me, what am I doing tonight?" I asked.

"Lights." Michelle said.

"Michelle will also be your tutor until you pass your GED test." Shane said.

"Okay, good to know." I said nodding my head.

"I'll leave you two to get to work." Shane said as he left us.

"Let me show you to the ladder up to the lights and show you what we're doing tonight." Michelle said as she hooked arms with me and she led me to a ladder. "I'll go first and just follow me up." Michelle said starting to climb this ladder, I'm starting to double think this thing, when I saw Michelle reach the top, I started climbing.

"That's one big ladder." I said looking down.

"Don't look down, I hate it when people or myself do it." Michelle said as she led me over to a section of five lights.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do?"

"Alright, when I give you this cue," Michelle said doing number one with her finger, "Turn this switch on." Michelle said picking up a power strip that had six things plugged into it.

"Easy enough." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"When I give you this cue," Michelle said doing the number two with her fingers, "Turn it off." Simple enough, I am assuming as she picked up another power strip.

"Do I turn both on and off?"

"Yes, these two power strips are yours, and I have the two power strips a little way down." Michelle said as she walked down to her section. "Can you see me fine all the way down here?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, try giving me the cues." I said yelling back, as she gave both cues and I was able to see them, but at that time the lights were on. "We're good." I said nodding my head as I leant against the railing up there.

"Now, its just the waiting game." Michelle said.

"I guess we're going to be pretty tight for a while, working and studying together huh?" I asked.

"Yeah, very much so. I'm not here to pass judge on you or anything, but why did you drop out of high school?" Michelle asked, we had time to kill since they were just letting people into the arena and we haven't gotten the go from our manager over the headset, lucky guy he got to stay on the ground in the back of the arena. I told her the whole story about me running away and everything. "In my opinion, I think the only reason why you ran after Phil, is because you probably love him, I mean, I wouldn't run after some long lost friend, I mean, yeah I would love to reconnect with them, but there's a reason why their long lost friends, they weren't meant to be with you now." Michelle said.

"I guess I understand your opinion, but I can't love him now, I'm dating Mike and can't really have feelings for other guys you know what I mean." I said.

"Positions." A guy yelled as Michelle hurried back to her spot, she squatted down to blend in more with the dark. I was not squatting down for three hours, I was able to maneuver myself to where I was sitting Indian style on the light's pillars up there. The main lights of the arena went out, Michelle gave me the symbol to turn on my lights. That was the easiest job yet to come, I made it through the show, but my legs were asleep and I had to pee really bad. We had to wait for the crowd to clear out before we started to climb down. I was the first one down on my side of the lights, I followed Michelle backstage and found Mike.

"Night Sam, catch you later, your sitting with me on the plane for we can study, and no interruptions." Elle said looking over at Mike.

"I'll try not to interrupt you two." Mike said as he pulled me into his embrace.

"Are you going to introduce me to John?" I asked looking up at him.

"Fine, he's probably with Phil." Mike said.

"Do you think he'll remember me now?"

"I don't know." Mike said as he led me to where we could find John and Phil.

"Why hello." John said as we approached him in the hallway and he grabbed my hand pulling it up to his mouth kissing the top of my hand.

"Cut it out Mr. Romeo, she's mine." Mike said.

"Sorry to step on your toes, I hope I can get to know you better." John said as he continued walking by us.

"Dude, where's Phil?" Mike asked.

"In the locker room." John said not turning around to look at us, Mike led me to the men's locker room, he went in first making sure it was clear for me to go in.

"I'm Phil, you must be Samantha." Phil said grabbing my hand and shook it.

"You still don't remember me?" I asked.

"No, am I supposed to?" Phil asked.

"You know, I used to really like you as a friend, I thought we were going to be friends forever, but now that you're a star, do you have a big head and think that you could forgive and forget everyone? Thanks a lot jerk." I said storming out of the room.

"What was that about? I didn't even do anything." Phil said.

"I don't know man." Mike said sticking up his hands and followed me out of the room.

"I'm sorry for yelling in there, I got some business to go take care of with Shane or Vince, catch you later?" I asked when Mike came out.

"Okay, when will I see you next then?" Mike asked.

"In Brunswick, that is the next city right?"

"Yeah, but with you now working, tutoring, and what not."

"I'm sure we'll find time to see each other." I said hugging and kissing him lightly.

"Alright, call me okay, love you."

"Love you too." I said as I walked down the hallway, I found Shane.

"Just the person I was looking for, here's a plane ticket for a flight tomorrow morning to Brunswick, and you have an hotel room with Michelle if that isn't a problem."

"Not a problem, I was just about to ask you about this stuff." I said taking the ticket from his hand.

"Alright, you did a good job tonight." Shane said patting me on the back before he left. I went out the back door, passing all the fans and other wrestlers signing autographs to my car. I sat in my car just staring out into the dark night just thinking to myself, 'Phil never seemed like the type of guy that will forgive and forget, or he will never get that big headed, I guess I didn't know Phil that well did I now?' I grabbed my phone turning it on, and saw voicemails from Jimmy and one from Arnold. I dialed Arnolds number since I didn't want to talk Jimmy.

"Finally, where are you at and what's going on?" Arnold asked.

"I'm dating someone named Mike, I got a job with WWE, and I gave up on trying to get to know Phil, he is nothing but a giant jerk." I said calmly.

"So, since Phil is a giant jerk, your going to come home and stop giving Jimmy and your mom an heart attack?"

"No, I have a boyfriend now that's a wrestler, I have a job with WWE so I could be with him and I have a tutor that's going to help me get my GED. My life's set, I'm not coming back, sorry. I'll get you free tickets next time WWE comes to town though." I said.

"I really wish you don't do this, but I'm going to support your decision. Call your mom please, it will do her heart good."

"I will, thanks and love you." I said hanging the phone up dialing my mom's number.

"Samantha Ann, where the hell are you?" My mom asked.

"I'm on the road, I got a job with WWE, I have a boyfriend and I have a tutor to help me get my GED, I have my life straight, I hate saying this, but I don't need you anymore mom." I said.

"Why did you leave in the first place?"

"I had to figure myself out, and find something out."

"You couldn't figure yourself out here?"

"No mom, that's why I left. I want to thank you for adopting me, you did as much as you could, but I just needed to be on my own and see if I could do it." I said trying not to cry.

"Alright, I believe you, it seems as if you have your head on straight, I just wish you didn't drop out of high school."

"I know that I shouldn't, but WWE has gotten me a tutor to teach me and help me obtain my GED."

"Okay, good enough." Mom said.

"How have you been?"

"I've been better, but glad that I finally got your call." Mom said.

"Sorry for doing that to you, you now have my cell phone number, you can call me anytime you want, even if it is just to say hi."

"Will do, let me let you go, I have to get to work. Call Jimmy, he's been calling here trying to see if you have been home."

"About that, probably not, please don't tell him." I said.

"I won't, be safe, I love you." Mom said.

"Love you too." I said hanging up the phone, I set the phone on the other seat, I started my car and drove it over to the airport and put it in the long term parking, since I don't know when I'm coming back to Boston. I laid back in the drivers seat trying to get some shut eye before I had to go inside.


	13. Brunswick

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Phil's Point of View-**

I don't get why Samantha is mad at me, I didn't do anything to her. A few moments later Mike came back into the room.

"Are you sure you have no idea why she is angry with me?" I asked looking up at him.

"No, if I knew I would tell you. I would stay away from her for a while to let her calm down." Mike said grabbing his bag from the locker rooms.

"I'll try, but if she's hanging all over you."

"She'll come around sometime." Mike said.

"Did she meet John?"

"Yeah, where was he heading to anyway?"

"He's going to go get the car ready to go, so whenever your ready slow poke." I said.

"I'm ready to go, jeez." Mike said as we walked out of the locker room. "Don't let her get to you okay, she'll warm up to you soon enough okay." Mike said patting me on the back.

"Whatever." I said as I couldn't wrap my mind around why she didn't like me, everybody usually likes me, usually that is.

**Brunswick-Samantha's Point of View-**

I just landed with Elle, we went down to the baggage claim.

"So does the boy toy have a later flight?" Elle asked.

"I'm guessing so, I hope he calls me when he lands." I said as I saw my bag coming, I picked it up, and waited until she got her bag.

"What about Phil?" She asked, why bring that up.

"I gave up on him and his big headed ego." I said setting my bag on the ground until hers came.

"A little sour, what happened to make you think that?" She asked, I explained how I met him again and I came to realization that he has a giant head. "Anyways, enough of that subject, are you training to be a diva as well?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, but I've been busy with other things lately." Elle said as she grabbed her own bag.

"Thanks for tutoring me, and teaching me all the production things."

"No problem, it's in my job criteria, tutoring wise, I'm not exactly teaching you. I haven't gotten my GED either."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get it as well, and with you here, it will give me the extra push that I need." Elle said as we went over to the Hertz getting ourselves a rental car.

"That's why they put us two together so we could balance each other out huh?"

"Yeah, I don't think I would ever consider testing for my GED until Shane talked to me."

"How old were you when they hired you?"

"I dropped out the same age as you, I lived on the streets, until one night I was at a homeless shelter, and couple of wrestlers were there serving. I sat down eating my food, one of them came over and started talking to me randomly. They ended up getting me a job, Shane said that they had an applicant, which was you, that dropped out of high school and wanted to join the staff. They said they would only hire you if I helped you get your GED and mine as well, I have always been telling others to get their higher education, go to college, complete high school, and what not, but I never ever took my own advice." Elle said.

"What guys were serving at the homeless shelter, just curious? So, in a way, I'm like a guardian angel in disguise for you?" I said shifting in the passenger seat of our new rental car.

"I'll say you are, believe it or not, it was Matt Hardy and Batista."

"You serious, those two men are both so attractive." I said pretending to wave myself down.

"I know, I was so embarrassed, I stunk, my hair was messed up and wearing rags as clothing."

"I'm sure their happy to see you where your at now."

"I know, but I could never thank them enough though." Elle said.

"Understandable, I would be the same way." I said as we got to our hotel. "You sure this is our hotel?" I asked looking at it.

"Yeah, unless if I got the wrong address from Shane." Elle said looking at the address Shane wrote down for her the night before.

"I guess we're going luxurious tonight." I said as she pulled into the parking garage.

"You want to hit the arena early so we could get into the cafeteria early and have some quiet time for us to study?"

"Why can't we study here, I mean we are sharing a room?"

"Trust me, once the other wrestlers arrive, they will be making so much noise in those hallways you will be in that hallway more than you would in the bathroom." Elle said.

"Talking from experience?" I asked.

"Very much so."

"I'll take that as a tip." I said as we finally found a spot on the fifth level, we got out grabbing our suitcases.

"I think we'll get along, so you and Miz, serious?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was a one time friendship thing, but it just turned into something else."

"Oh, it always end up like that doesn't it?"

"I know, it's always the people you least expect that always get through to you?" I asked as we rolled our suitcases through the garage to the elevators down to the lobby.

"Isn't that how life is?"

"Yep." I said as we checked in and carried our things up to our room. Elle grabbed the books we were studying earlier on the plane, we were back out the door and out to the arena. We went into the empty arena, there was a few people but it was mainly production people and truck drivers unloading the trucks for the show.

"This table good for you?" Elle asked setting the books down on a table.

"Works for me." I said as I pulled out a seat and sitting down grabbing the book from the top. Shane came in a few moments later to see how it was coming, and a few other wrestlers came in introducing themselves to me.

**John's Point of View-**

"Wake up losers, we're going to be late for our flight." I said pushing my two friends trying to get them up.

"Fine John, I'm up." Mike said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good, get dress while I wake the other." I said jumping onto Phil from the other bed.

"What was that for man?" Phil asked after squirming around in pain of me landing on him.

"Time for you to get up." I said as I went to did the express check out on the television.

"Do you have any plans tonight after the show?" Phil asked.

"I think that Samantha and I have a date if you guys want to join." Mike said coming out of the bathroom.

"I'll join, it'll be nice to get to know her better." I said making sure everything of mine is packed.

"I'll pass, maybe some other time." Phil said.

"Your loss man." I said as I made sure both keys were on the table for the housekeepers to collect.

"Don't worry, we might be just in the lobby, nothing too fancy if you do decide to come down and join." Mike said.

"I'll think about it." Phil said as he slowly got dressed, and we were on our way out. We went to the airport, got on our flight and landed safely.

"I got to call the girl." Mike said pulling out his phone and heading in his own direction, leaving me to get his bag again.

"You getting tired of hanging out with us again?" I asked Phil.

"Yeah, that's it." Phil said as he picked up his suitcase.

"You choose to hang with us, we aren't forcing you." I said picking up mine and Mike's.

"She's at the arena, I'm probably going over there." Mike said.

"I thought they didn't want any interruptions, especially from you." Phil said.

"She said they'll pretty much done for today." Mike said grabbing his stuff from me.

"Before or after the hotel?" I asked.

"After, I'm not bringing all of this." Mike said as we rented our car and drove to our hotel. Mike then left us again, he took a taxi to the arena this time instead of taking our only ride.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

Mike just called saying he just landed, and he'll be over as soon as possible.

"Your boy toy?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, he just landed, is it cool that he comes over?" I asked sliding the phone back into my pocket.

"No problem, would he be willing to train me in wrestling as well?"

"I mean, come on, it's the chick magnet, I don't think he'll have a problem training and being in the ring with two girls."

"True, but he better not have his hands all over me since he's your man."

"That's why I'll be there to watch him, plus why would he put his hands all over you when he has me." I said.

"Self confident there Sam."

"Sorry, just saying since I AM his girlfriend." I said.

"You know, we should be trying to study as much as we could since we are going to be cut short, but we are talking way too much." Elle said.

"I know, what do they think putting two girls together to study?" I said closing my book, we started gossiping about rumors backstage, she was catching me up on all the drama when Mike came in.

"Some studying, it seems more like talking to me." Mike said sitting down next to me.

"It is, she is quizzing me on the drama backstage." I made up, she smacked me.

"Right, anyways, what's on the agenda tonight?" Mike asked looking at me.

"Nothing, you have something planned?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do dinner with me and Morrison?"

"Sounds good." I said.

"You want to join us?" Mike asked Elle, she turned and looked at me. I shook my head yes, she agreed to go to dinner, I think she would be a great match with Morrison.

"I was wondering, would you be willing to train Elle as well?" I asked.

"No problem, I am the chick magnet, and if she's willing to learn." Mike said.

"Most defiantly." Elle said.

"You want to go work in the ring now?" I asked, we just looked at each other, we stood up, Elle grabbed the books, she dropped them off in a locker in the woman's locker room before we went out to the ring. Mike was teaching us simple moves and how to take bumps first off. Afterwards, we laid on our backs in a triangle laughing at each other. We were then kicked out of the ring, and to the back.

"What job do you two have tonight?" Mike asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I'm doing camera, she's going to be grip, also known as my bitch." Elle said.

"Oh yes, I haven't been anyone's bitch in a while." I said jokingly.

"Nice to know, as long as I get her back by dinner." Mike said.


	14. Preparations for Double Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I followed Elle to get a camera, I helped her with the cords, plugging them in correctly and laying them out. I made sure there weren't any knots, they weren't in a place where people could trip over them and we slowly made our way to the ring. I got to wear a headset, along with Elle.

"When we go live, don't speak a word unless if your spoken too and this camera is off. You'll know if it's off, and always keep one hand on my back and the other one holds the cords. Your basic job is help guide me about down here with out me falling or getting tangled up in these cords, and for you not to get on the camera." Elle said, I nodded in approval of the job. I got the hang of handling the cords and helping Elle about making sure she didn't fall, the only trouble I had was when Mike came out with John, and of course when Phil came out, I wanted to turn and look the other way but I had to keep my attention on what I'm doing and not let my feelings get in the way of my work. After the show, I helped Elle collect the wires that were connected to her camera and load it up onto the truck.

"Do we help with the ring?" I asked as we were walking back into the arena.

"Not tonight, but you'll do it soon enough." Elle said as we turned down the hallway to go to the woman's locker room, we ran into Phil.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Phil asked friendly.

"Very nice, now you act as if you know me, but around your friends and fans you act as if I'm no one, cut the crap. Don't talk to me." I said as I stormed off down the hallway, I might of just overreacted, but come on? He acts as if he doesn't know me around Mike, John, or the fans, but when it's just me and him it's a different story.

"What was that about?" I could hear Phil ask Elle, I turned around to see Elle shrug her shoulders.

"Are you coming?" I asked rudely, Elle continued walking down the hallway too me. "Sorry for being so rude to you." I said.

"Don't you think your being a little harsh to Phil?"

"After the way he has treated me, he deserves it." I said, yeah I can be nicer to him, but I'm just trying to play his own game.

"You can turn it down some, I mean, I don't agree with what he is doing, but you don't have to play his game." Elle said as we walked into the woman's locker room.

"I just hate him for pulling this crap, at least I have Mike that won't do that to me." I said as I grabbed couple of the books from Elle's hands.

"Are you sure I won't be imposing tonight at the date?"

"No, if you don't go, I'm stuck with Mike and John, safe me from them."

"I guess I can go, but I don't have anything to wear besides just raggedy black clothing I wear for my job." Elle said looking at the outfit she's wearing.

"I have an spare outfit for you to borrow, don't worry about it, plus they shouldn't care what you look like, what matters is what is on the inside."

"Bull doo-doo, keep believing that sweetie, yeah it's part true, like you should like the person's personality, etc. But your telling me that Morrison isn't going to judge me if I walk in wearing this?"

"Touché there Elle." I said as we walked outside to our car, we were the first crew members to leave, we always are.

"I get a point!" Elle said excitedly. She drove us over to the hotel, we found our way up to our room, I fell onto my bed. "Come on, get back up, we got to get ready for dinner."

"They haven't even left the arena yet, their going to take forever since their going to be signing autographs as well." I said not wanting to get up yet.

"You and I both have to shower, face it sweetie, you stink." Elle said.

"Now you tell me after I have spent the last few days with Mike." I said sitting up.

"Do you have all the necessities to take a shower and get yourself clean?"

"Yes, I have shampoo, conditioner, body wash, deodorant and perfume." I said as I went to my suitcase throwing it onto my bed.

"Smart move, I wish I was that smart before I ran away."

"You didn't take any of those with you?"

"Let's just say, I didn't even pack my bag when I ran away much less a car." Elle said as she sat down now.

"Here's the outfit I want you to wear." I said pulling out a blue spaghetti strap that came with a 3/4th's sleeve blue striped over shirt and a black skirt, I don't know why I brought these clothes, but I think I was in such a rush that I just threw whatever clothes I could grab into the suitcase.

"No way, I'm not wearing a skirt much less a spaghetti strap."

"Come on, you got the perfect body to pull it off."

"Nope, try a different outfit." Elle said refusing to wear it.

"I don't have any other outfits for you, so either this one or your work clothes."

"Fine, but I'm wearing my tennis shoes or flip flops, I'm not wearing those ghetto heels." Elle said.

"Deal." I said as she went into the bathroom taking a shower, I pulled out another outfit for myself that she didn't know about, I love tricking my friends like that. I laid on the bed trying to catch some sleep before we went to dinner. I was asleep for a little bit when I heard the bathroom door open.

"This is not happening, I look huge in this thing." Elle said walking out wearing the outfit I picked.

"You look fine, John will not take his eyes off you."

"I don't want his eyes on me period."

"Why not? He's okay looking I guess, I don't find him attractive, but he's cute in his own little way." I said.

"No, John is the guy that your parents don't want you to go out with."

"Well, my mom would rather me go out with someone like John than someone like Shannon Moore or Jeff Hardy, my mom hates the guys with the tattoos and piercing." I said as I walked around her trying to see what it fully looks like on her.

"Well, John bedazzles his abs, my parents would think he's gay because he would have diamonds on his abs."

"Either that, or he's rich, most parents would want their kids or in-laws to be rich." I said.

"You got a point, if he does meet my parents I'll just tell him not to bedazzle his abs."

"See, problem solved. This outfit is perfect for it, trust me on this one okay." I said.

"Okay, for once I'm going to trust you, if he doesn't like it, I have permission to slug you?"

"Yes." I said as I grabbed my outfit and headed to the shower.

"I want to see your outfit."

"You got to wait until I get out to see it."

"Is it more of something that I will wear?"

"No." I said as I shut the door suddenly.

"I'll take that as a yes, I hate you!" Elle said as I started the shower.

"I can't hear you!" I said giggling as I took my shower in peace, I was relieved that I was finally able to take a shower after so many days without one. I got out to Elle banging on the door. "What?" I asked loudly.

"Their here at the hotel, they said they will be ready in like ten minutes."

"Thanks for telling me now." I said as I pulled on a pair of capri pants and a Hollister t-shirt. I walked out wearing my outfit, Elle's mouth dropped.

"I hate you, I couldn't wear that?"

"No, I'm comfortable wearing this and I already have a boy toy, I don't have to work to be sexy for him where as you need to be so you could get him." I said.

"Your telling me that I won't attract him wearing that?"

"If you wear this you got to wear the heels."

"Never mind, I would wear this rather than wearing heels, I hate heels." Elle said as she slipped on her flip flops and I started putting on my heels.

"I got to do your hair." I said as I buckled my right heel.

"No way, what's wrong with wearing my hair up in a ponytail?"

"Nothing, but your not wearing a ponytail tonight, I'm putting it in a French braid." I said.

"Never, those take forever to do and it hurts my head."

"Fine, I won't do a French braid, but at least let me do something with it."

"Like what?" Elle asked.

"I don't know, just come with me." I said standing up and pulling her off her bed into the bathroom. I pushed her to sit down on the toilet, I put her hair into a half ponytail so she would still be in her comfort zone, and I put some eye make-up on her.

"You know I hate you for this."

"I know you do, but after tonight you'll going to thank me for it." I said confidently as I did my own hair and make-up.

"You think so?" Elle asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, John would be stupid for not falling for you." I said as I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my purse.

"Well, if he is attracted to you, why would he be attracted to me?"

"Because he will, I'll make him if need be."

"That would just make me feel so much better, thank you."

"Not like that, I just mean I will knock some sense into that stupid bitch until he realizes that he likes you." I said as I grabbed a room key putting it in my purse as a knock came to the door.

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes, your dressed, your hair is nicely done and make-up's done, your hot. Your going to go, if not I'm going to make Mike and John come in here and carry your ass downstairs." I said.

"So either willingly or forcefully."

"Basically." I said as another knock came from the door.

"I'll go willingly, just open the door before they kick the door open." Elle said as I pushed her in front of me making sure she would go.

**Phil's Point of View-**

I don't know what Samantha's problem is, I'm trying to be nice to her but why does she always have to be rude to me, I don't know what I did wrong to her. I went back to the locker room to find John and Mike there tying their shoes and putting their things in their bags.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Samantha is my problem." I said grabbing my bag.

"How is Samantha your problem she's so nice." John said.

"I don't know." I said.

"I'm going to go get the car." John said as he left the room.

"Do you know Samantha's problem with me?" I asked Mike, he's got to know since he's going out with her.

"No, if I knew, wouldn't I try to fix it?" Mike said pulling on his sweater.

"You lying to me?"

"No, why would I lie to one of my best friends?"

"I don't know, to protect your girlfriend or yourself."

"I'll try and find out what her problem is, but until then, just keep yourself low on her radar, your probably the last person she wants to see." Mike said.

"I'll try, but I'm just trying to be nice to her."

"Let me work my charm on her, and when I think the time is right, I will work you in. But, now, let's get back to the hotel." Mike said as he grabbed his bag and I grabbed mine. We walked out to the back, we signed a few autographs and took a few photos. We climbed into the car with John, he pulled out heading to the hotel.

"Are you sure your going to be okay in the room by yourself? I mean you are welcome to join us." John said.

"No, I don't think I want to join you if Samantha is going to be there." I said looking out the window and pulling my hood over my head.

"Do you want us to bring something up to you or do you want John to go through the drive thru?" Mike asked.

"I'll just get something from room service, no big deal." I said as we were quiet rest of the way to the hotel. Mike called the girls telling them that we were on the way to the hotel. We climbed out of the car and went up to our room.

"What do you think of this?" John asked.

"Why are you trying to be impressive?" I asked.

"Samantha and I know this girl that we think would be good for him." Mike said.

"Well, if you guys know any girls for me, let me know." I said.

"Enough about you two, what about this?" John asked.

"It's fine, she'll think it's hot." Mike said as he went into the bathroom shutting the door before John was able to go back in it.

"That stupid bitch." John said hitting the door.

"You two are something else." I said grabbing the room service menu trying to see what I was going to order.

"It's not going to be the same without our third amigo though."

"Talk to Samantha about that." I said closing the menu when Mike came out ready to go.

"Your wearing that?" John asked.

"Yeah, I don't have a girl to impress, their waiting lets go." Mike said.

"Let me brush out my hair." John said going into the bathroom as Mike grabbed his hat and a room key.

"Come on, I told them we were going be there in ten minutes, and it's already twelve." Mike complained as I picked up the phone calling room service.

"Okay, how's my hair?" John asked.

"It's good, just come on already." Mike said pushing John out the door.

"Night Phil, be back soon." John said.

"Yeah, see you soon man." Mike said before they shut the door. I placed my order with room service, I pulled out the scrapbook looking at it again now that John and Mike weren't there. Room service came and I ate while watching a movie on the television. I decided to go to bed before they got back.

"Good night girl that I don't know, whoever you are." I said looking at the first page of my scrapbook again, I shut it and fell asleep.


	15. Double Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha Point of View-**

I opened the door to see John and Mike making final adjustments to their clothing.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Sorry, didn't notice that you opened the door." Mike said, it got me laughing.

"John, this is Michelle, Michelle this is John." I said introducing the two, John grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it like he did when he met me.

"Nice to meet you." John said.

"Nice to meet you too." Elle said smiling widely.

"You guys ready to go down to the lobby?" Mike asked as he grabbed my hand, Michelle walked out and shut the door behind her. John put his arm around her shoulder 'to keep her warm,' at least that's what he says.

"Has anyone ever eaten at this restaurant?" Elle asked.

"No, but I've heard it's good." John said.

"We'll find out though." I said as we climbed onto the elevator, and Mike pushed the button to the lobby floor.

"What do they serve?" Elle asked.

"Probably anything you want." Mike said.

"I hope so, I don't know what I want though." Elle said as the elevator started going down in floors.

"You'll make a decision when you'll see the menu." John said.

"Smart ass." Elle said under her breath.

"What was that?" John asked.

"I think she just called you a smart ass man." Mike said.

"I heard what she said." John said hitting him.

"He's just like you then Elle." I said, the elevator tinged for us reaching the lobby.

"I am not a smart ass." Elle said in protest.

"I think you are." Mike said as we walked off the elevator and went to the restaurant. We were seated immediately when we walked in.

"We were seated quickly." Elle said as she slid into the booth next to John as I sat down next to Mike, Mike put his arm around me as I opened my menu.

"So, Samantha, I've heard you have a problem with Phil, care to discuss." John said, Mike just gave him a dirty look.

"Dude, did you really have to bring that up, especially it being the first topic tonight?" Elle said.

"It's cool, he asked he deserves to hear my rant." I said as I went on about why I hate Phil, John looked at Mike at random intervals.

"Mike we need to talk, now." John said as I scooted out of the seat to let Mike out. I sat back down.

"What's their issue?" I asked Elle.

"I don't know, do you want to share something?" Elle asked.

"Like what?" I asked as we decided to split the mini cheeseburgers.

**John's Point of View-**

I pushed Mike into the men's restroom, and made sure nobody else was in there before I started talking to him.

"Does she not know that Phil has amnesia and was in a car accident?" I asked in a yelling voice.

"No, I don't have the courage to tell her."

"She needs to know, she is thinking that he hates her and he has a big ego."

"I don't care, she's on my arm though." Mike said.

"Are you that low where you would rather lie to your best friend and your girlfriend just to have the girl? You need to tell her."

"She's not going to believe me, and she'll think I'm just standing up for him." Mike said.

"You know, I don't care what you do, I don't want a part of this and if Phil asks, I didn't know okay. I really hate to see her get hurt like this, just take my advice and tell her or him." I said as I left the bathroom leaving him there to think about what I said. I think that he's an idiot for pulling this crap, and I thought he was a friend, my friend would never do that to an innocent girl. I walked back to the table climbing in next to Michelle, I'm not quite comfortable calling her Elle yet, but I'm defiantly digging her.

"Where's Mike?" Samantha asked.

"Oh, he's just finishing his business, he'll be out in a minute." I said as I looked at my menu.

"Do you know what he'll want to order?" Michelle asked.

"He'll probably get his normal cheeseburger." I said as I decided just to go with chicken crispers and a side salad.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked.

"Yeah, I want a water and we're splitting the mini-cheeseburgers." Samantha said.

"Okay, what do you want to drink then?" The waiter asked looking at Michelle.

"I'll take an Iced Tea, and may we get an extra plate?" Michelle asked.

"I'll have them separate it in the back, and for you sir?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have your chicken crispers and a side salad with an diet coke." I said as Mike slipped into the booth behind the waiter.

"Oh, and for you?" The waiter asked Mike who just sat down.

"I'll have a cheeseburger please with an sprite." Mike said as we all handed them our menus.

"So, did you miss us?" I asked.

"Probably more so than you guys did us." Samantha said cuddling up next to Mike.

"Sure whatever." Mike said smiling, I hope he gets the courage to tell her, if not I am going to have to distance myself from both her and Phil until the truth is broken because I'm going to want to say something.

"So, what do you do on the WWE crew?" I asked Michelle as the waiter brought us our drinks.

"Anything that they need me to do, it changes at every show, plus right now I'm training this bitch over here." Michelle said throwing her straw wrapper at Samantha.

"Hey!" Samantha said picking up the rolled up wrapper throwing it back at her.

"Girls, girls!" I said.

"Your going to throw it one time and it's going to land in one of your drinks." Mike said.

"Fine!" Samantha said throwing it and hit him in the face with the wrapper.

"That's it!" Mike said as we broke into war of throwing straw wrappers at each other until we lost all four wrappers.

"That was fun until it ended." I said now that I was bored again.

"It was fun, just think how much fun we could have in a ring." Michelle said.

"Your training too?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, Mike's training me." Michelle said sipping her drink as our food came.

"Is it cool if I helped train you guys as well?" I asked looking over at Mike and Samantha.

"I don't have a problem." Samantha said, Michelle shrugged her shoulders like she didn't care.

"I need all the help I can get." Mike said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michelle asked.

"I'm just saying when you two get together, it's hard to get you two to stop talking or gossiping." Mike said.

"Your telling me that you two don't do the same?" Samantha asked.

"We do, but not as bad as you females do." I said.

"Are we really having these conversation?" Michelle asked.

"You have anything better to talk about?" Mike asked.

"No, but it's better than making bets." Michelle asked.

"I wasn't going to make bets, but now that you brought it up." Mike said.

"We'll make the bets later, let's just eat and get out of here." I said as we focused our attention on eating and only made small talk here and there.

"We should really go up to our room and hit the hay." Michelle said.

"What are we, horses now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Samantha said trying to make her best horse noise.

"Very good, you know your animal sounds." I said applauding her.

"At least I don't have the hair like a horse." Samantha said.

"You got burnt." Mike said.

"Shut up!" I said throwing lettuce at him from my salad.

"Is that enough for a tip?" Michelle asked as we each threw in two dollars.

"More than enough." Samantha said as we left money on the table for our bill and headed out of the restaurant.

"I had fun tonight, what about you guys?" Mike asked as we walked around the corner to the elevators.

"I did, it was very interesting." Samantha said.

"I'll say so." I said as the elevator came, and we rode it up to the girl's floor.

"Thanks for inviting me along." Michelle said as we arrived to their door.

"I'm glad too, you have any plans for tomorrow?" I asked smiling at her.

"No, just studying with Samantha." Michelle said as Mike and Samantha was in their own little world.

"Is it okay if I come by and see you again?"

"I would be offended if you didn't want to see me again." Michelle said giggling a little.

"Do you think Samantha would mind?" I asked looking over at Samantha and Mike who were giggling and smiling over something.

"Not if you don't forget her playmate."

"I won't he's my tag along, him and Phil." I said as I moved a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Alright, it's a deal."

"Okay, good night." I said kissing her cheek and turned to leave, "Mike you coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, one minute." Mike said as I waited for him down by the elevators.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I'm glad to see Elle and John getting along, I was leaning against the wall on the one side of the door as Elle and John were talking and laughing about something over there.

"I like that shirt on you." Mike said.

"Thanks, I'm just glad that those two hit it off."

"I know, wouldn't it be funny if those two ended up being the next big couple of WWE?"

"It would be funny, Shane almost flipped out when he found out we were dating." I said smiling at just picturing Shane's reaction when he found out.

"That must have been priceless, only to see Stephanie's, that would be more hilarious."

"I know, she has the best facial reactions."

"When are you going to wear something like she's wearing for me?" Mike asked.

"That outfit is mine, I let her borrow it for tonight, but when I wash it, I'll make sure I'll wear it for a special night." I said as he smiled mischievously.

"Mike, you coming?" John asked.

"Yeah, one minute." Mike said as we saw John walk down the hallway, Mike kissed me lightly on the lips before he went after John.

"Your real happy now huh?" I asked looking at a smiling Elle.

"Yeah, John is fantastic. I thought I wasn't going to like him at first, now, I think I have a crush." Elle said.

"I'll say so." I said as I swiped my card and we went into the room, I jumped onto my bed and laid there.


	16. Remembering

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"John said he wants to stop by our studying session tomorrow at the arena." Elle said.

"Are we even going to the arena tomorrow? I mean, aren't we traveling tomorrow to Portland, Maine?" I asked sitting up Indian style.

"Yeah we are, but we are setting up the ring, that would be fun hard labor on our part." Elle said as she grabbed her pajamas from her bag.

"The fun part, seeing how the ring is put together." I said as she went into the bathroom changing, when she got out I went in and changed as well. We fell asleep quickly, Elle set the wake-up call for 9 since we had to check out by 11 and we had a flight at 2.

"So, you want to study in the ring since we'll be out there anyway?" Elle asked as we rode the escalator up to the terminals of the airport.

"I don't know, I think the cafeteria would be better since there is an actual table and we won't have very many distractions, where as if we were in the ring, I'm going to want to wrestle and jump off the turnbuckles." I said.

"I can actually see you doing that, what subject you studying today?"

"Math, I absolutely stink at Math, if I could I would make Math disappear." I said making her giggle. We sat at our terminal giggling, Lillian and the Hardy's were on our flight, along with other older crew members that we only talk to during the show or setting up, Lillian and the Hardy's came over and sat down next to us chatting with us about anything and everything to keep us distracted until our flight was called. We got onto the plane, I sat in the window seat, Elle was sitting in the row behind me so I wouldn't be able to study. I pulled out my iPod and listened to it on the flight, but Jeff Hardy sat next to me during the flight. I was watching him draw and write his poetry, that man is talented and it was fun watching him work.

"Do you enjoy watching others work?" Jeff asked noticing me staring at him.

"Sorry, I'm just interested in your work." I said as I turned back to look out the window.

"You're an artist as well?"

"Not really, I was more of the computer geek in my high school, but I'm the master at paint on the computer."

"I'm not that good with the whole computer scene, but I'm guessing if you can draw or paint or what not on the computer, you could draw and paint in real life, you need the same sturdiness with your hands, show me your work." Jeff said ripping a piece of paper out of his notebook and I pulled out a mechanical pencil, (I don't use regular number 2 pencils unless if I absolutely have to due to the sound of it scraping against the paper) I started drawing usual things that I would draw on paint, it's usually the beach scene with the sun reflecting on the water.

"It's not that good without the different colors that paint offers." I said.

"I have colored pencils, you can borrow them and fill in the picture to make it better." Jeff said opening the box, I pulled out a few color pencils and I colored in where I want all the colors.

"I still think it looks better if it's done on the computer." I said as I finished the picture.

"It looks fine, sign your name at the bottom and I'll keep it for myself if you don't like it." Jeff said.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, I love it." Jeff said as the announcement came over about putting your seats back up and what not.

"Fine, just for you Jeff, but don't tell Mike, John or anyone about this." I said as I quickly did my signature and handed it to him.

"That's all I asked, I'm going to request to be with you more often on planes, I have someone to draw and color with." Jeff said smiling as he slipped the picture carefully into his bag, and I put my pencils back into the box.

"If I would of reminded myself about you dying your hair like that, I'm sure I could of spent less money on getting my hair dyed."

"Duh, I would of dyed your hair for free."

"I know right, when this dye runs down, I'll have to take you up on that offer." I said smiling, we landed shortly and I walked out with Elle, Lillian, and the Hardy's. After Elle and I rented our car, we went to the arena first off to help set up that ring.

"What were you and Jeff talking about?" Elle asked.

"We were drawing and coloring, normal adult things." I said.

"Yeah, like us all adults color."

"Normal people do, apparently you don't." I said as she pulled into the arena, we went inside, and started going down to the ring area, it was set out. I did what I was told, it was up within 3 hours, that thing is a pain in the butt to put up. We then went to the cafeteria, Elle pulled out the books from her bag.

"Math for you, and English for me." Elle said.

"Math, if I get frustrated I usually throw things, so if you see me start getting frustrated just tell me to go for a walk." I said as I opened the book and started from the first page, I didn't even notice the doors open to the cafeteria, John, Phil and Mike came in. Mike came up behind me putting his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?" Mike asked as I heard John pull up a seat, of course he was sitting opposite of what your supposed to be.

"Um….Mark Henry?" I said.

"No…" Mike said.

"Mike?" I asked.

"Dang it." Mike said moving his hands, he sat down next to me and put his arm around me and John had his arm around Elle and he was looking at the book with her.

"Michelle's doing English, what are you doing?" John asked.

"Math, I hate it with a passion." I said as Phil sat down at the table behind us, in a way I felt bad for being rude to him, but in a way he deserved it.

"Even more than that ring?" Elle asked.

"What's wrong with the ring?" John asked.

"It's hard to put together, it's a giant butt monkey." I said.

**Phil's Point of View-**

**-Flashback-**

"_Give me my monkey back!" Samantha yelled._

"_No, you got to catch me first." I yelled as I stuck her monkey stuffed animal in my butt pocket and started climbing up the jungle gym._

"_Phillip, I hate you, I want my monkey back." Samantha yelled as she started climbing up after me, I slid down the other slide and landed on my feet, she followed. I ran into the orphanage house and up the stairs, she was on my tail and she grabbed it right when we got half way up the stairs. "I got my monkey back, thanks a lot butt monkey." Samantha said sitting down on the step and hugged her monkey tightly._

"_You love that monkey." I said._

"_Yeah, and you're a butt monkey for stealing it."_

"_Is that my new nickname?" I asked as I sat down next to her._

"_Yeah, your new nickname is butt monkey, but I might just use it for anyone or anything I hate." Samantha said, we both giggled then we were being called because the adults couldn't find us, so we ran and hid until they found us._

**-Present Day-**

When I overheard Samantha say butt monkey, it clicked in my head a memory that I wasn't able to remember before. The way she said it sounds just like the way that little girl said it, is it possible that Samantha is that girl? I suddenly got up from my seat and stormed up out of the room, I went to find my scrapbook, I opened it and saw the pictures.

"That is the girl in my memory, is it possible that this is Samantha? It could possibly be her." I said as I went to find Vince, maybe he has more on her since she did apply through him for the company. I knocked on Vince's door, and no one answered, I knocked again.

"Come in." I heard a voice, I walked in.

"Phil, I would never see the day that you would be in here." Vince said.

"I got a question, Samantha, the new crew girl, I want to know a little information." I said.

"That stuff is confidential Phil, I can't tell you that." Vince said.

"Okay, I understand, thanks anyway." I said as I left the room and went down another hallway to see Shane in a different room.

"Phil, can I help you?" Shane asked.

"That new girl, Samantha?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Shane asked.

"Is there anyway that I could get some information about her."

"It's confidential stuff, but I'm only giving you this information because I don't like the fact she's with Mike." Shane said as he went to his filing cabinet pulling out her file. "What do you want to know?"

"Did she say anything about being in an orphanage in her application?" I asked.

"Why? Did you get part of your memory back or something?"

"I would like to think so, and I really need to know that it isn't her." I said in hopes that I was correct.

"Yeah, she was in an orphanage, she was adopted at the age of 12 to Ms. McKenzie." Shane said looking at her file.

"Thank you so much, is it the Chicago orphanage?" I asked before I turned the doorknob to leave.

"Yeah, good luck man." Shane said.

"Thanks man, don't tell your dad." I said as I left the room, I can't believe that's the girl that's in my scrapbook that I could never remember and I screwed up royally, maybe I should explain everything to her and hope she will understand.

**YES, I KNOW THAT IS A STUPID STORY FOR THE FLASHBACK, AND A WEIRD WAY FOR HIM TO GET HIS MEMORY BACK. AND YES, I KNOW IN REAL LIFE SHANE WOULDN'T GIVE OUT THAT INFORMATION DUE TO CONFIDENTIALITY STUFF.**


	17. New Match at Cyber Sunday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. YES, I KNOW THAT CYBER SUNDAY USUALLY UNTIL LATER ON IN OCTOBER, BUT IT WAS THE ONLY PAR-PER-VIEW THAT FIT THE BEST WITH THE DESCRIPTION, NO MERCY WOULD BE TOO EARLY AND WON'T WORK.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"Where did Phil go in such a hurry?" I asked as I saw him storm out of the room.

"I thought you didn't care about him?" John asked.

"I'm just curious okay, don't you think you should get ready for the show tomorrow night?"

"It's tomorrow night, we have a whole day." Mike said.

"He's got a point." Elle said.

"But we can do some training." John said as we all agreed, we stood up and headed out of the cafeteria, we went down to the ring, we practiced a few moves.

"I'll be back, I got to use the women's room." I said as I rolled out of the ring.

"Hurry back." Mike said.

"Elle has a lot more work to do on that move than I do, so it will only help her." I said.

"That's just cruel man." Elle said.

"Sorry, but it's true." I said as I walked backwards up the ramp, I went down a hallway and pulled to the side. "Who the freak is this?" I asked loudly as I was punching and kicking trying to get out of the grip.

"Samantha, it's me Phil."

"What do you want jerk?" I asked as he let go of me.

"I want to apologize for my behavior, just let me explain. I got into a car accident, I had amnesia and I didn't remember you or anything. I had a scrapbook of our photos, but it wasn't until now that I realized it was you, believe me please." Phil said in a hurry.

"That is one lame excuse Phil, it's pretty bad that you have to fake amnesia and a car accident just to make me believe you, I know your just lying." I said as I left him there, I could tell he was hurt, I'm sure if he was in a car accident or had amnesia Mike or John would of told me, I know Elle doesn't hang with the celebrities that often, it seems as if I attracted the celebrities to us.

**The Next Day at the event-Phil's Point of View-**

"Mike, did you tell her that I was in a car accident?" I asked backing him into the lockers.

"No, I'm not your or her keeper." Mike said.

"Why didn't you tell her? I thought we were friends, you should of told me or her about each other." I said loudly as John walked in.

"What's going on in here?" John asked.

"Did you know about this?" I asked going towards John.

"About what?" John asked.

"About Samantha being the girl in the scrapbook?"

"I have nothing to deal with this, I don't know anything, I'm just the third wheel in this, it's all him." John said as he went to his own locker as Mike tried to slip out of the locker room.

"I'm not done with you mister, Sunday at Cyber Sunday, it's going to be a match, Mike, the Miz, versus me, CM Punk." I said as I pushed him against the lockers before leaving the room to go set up the match with Vince or Shane.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"Dude, ever since yesterday after you came back from the bathroom you have been acting weird?" Elle said as I finally reached the top of the ladder to the lights, we were doing lights again tonight.

"Do you know anything about Phil being in a car accident or having amnesia?"

"No, I usually stay out of the drama and what not." Elle said as I settled into my spot, the show started with Phil being out in the ring to make an announcement, it's weird since he is on ECW not Smackdown.

"For most of you WWE fans, you know that this Sunday is Cyber Sunday. There has been one more match just added to the line up, never seen before. Me, CM Punk versus the Miz, the chick magnet. There is on catch, you the WWE Universe gets to choose what match we are going to have, if you want to see us have a Ladder Match, text Ladder to 77710, if you want to see us have a Steel Cage Match text Steel to 77710, or if you want see us have a Hell in the Cell match text Hell to 77710. This Sunday, Miz, you will regret everything you did." Phil said as he set the microphone down and rolled out and back up the ramp.

"What's that about?" I mouthed to Elle, she shrugged her shoulders. After the show, I went up to Mike.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Mike asked as he hugged me and kissed me lightly.

"You can tell me, what's going on between you and Phil?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, you said you don't care about him anymore." Mike said as I was starting to doubt him, Mike wrapped his arm around me, he walked Elle and I out to our car. "Leave him to me sweetie, Phil will be a thing in the past on Sunday." Mike said kissing me lightly before he shut the door and Elle drove off.

"Is it just me or is he acting really suspicious?" I asked looking at Elle.

"I'll say so, but don't worry about it, Mike only cares about you. Are you guys going to dinner tonight with John and I?" Elle asked.

"I didn't know you guys were going to dinner." I said.

"He asked me earlier before the show." Elle said.

"If I was going to dinner, I'll probably say no, I would probably just stay up in the room making phone calls."

"To your ex, Jimmy?"

"No, I don't want him to know where I'm at." I said.

"Your mom and that Arnold guy?"

"Yeah, at least keep them up to date on things."

"Very true, can I borrow another outfit for tonight?" Elle asked.

"No problem, it's my duty to make sure you look good." I said giggling.

"I make you look good, it's the other way around."

"I doubt that, I think I'm more attractive than you."

"Whatever." Elle said as she pulled into the hotel, we went up to my room.

"What about this?" I asked pulling out an outfit that was dirty.

"It's better than the other one you made me wear." Elle said grabbing it and went into the bathroom. I pulled out my phone, and I dialed my mom's number.

"Samantha, about time you called. What's new, and what's up with your boyfriend going against Phil?" My mom asked, apparently she has either been watching wrestling or Arnold has been catching her up.

"I don't know, it's a long story mom. Mike is trying to keep me out of the loop for some reason, but I'm beginning to become real good friends with John."

"He's cute, so, make any other friends?"

"Yeah, a girl named Michelle, she's going out with John. She's real nice, and we have so much in common." I said.

"Have you heard from Jimmy lately?"

"No, why? Have you?"

"He came home, enrolled back in school and he has really been missing you. He doesn't speak, eat, or even sleep sometimes. Would you please call him?" My mom asked pleading a little.

"I'll think about it," I said as Elle came out, "That outfit is perfect Michelle." I said.

"What?" My mom asked.

"Sorry, hold on mom." I said covering the microphone.

"You think so?" Elle asked.

"Absolutely, that's it." I said as a knock came from the door.

"It's him, answer it." Elle said as she grabbed her shoes and other things and ran into the bathroom, I uncovered the microphone.

"Mom, I'll call you back okay." I said hanging up the phone.


	18. Samantha's Surprise Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I stood up from the bed throwing my phone on my bed, I opened the door, John was standing there holding a dozen flowers, it was a mixture of daisies and roses.

"Is Elle ready?" John asked.

"Not yet, come in. You finally comfortable enough to call her Elle?" I asked as I stepped aside to let him come in.

"Yeah, do you think she will like these?" John asked referring to the flowers.

"Yeah, she'll be crazy if she doesn't. I know this is off subject, but what's going on between Mike and Phil? And is there something I need to know that no one has told me?" I asked sitting back down on my bed.

"Its not in my nature to tell and be the tattle tell of the group. If I did know, I promised myself not to be involved."

"Your no help."

"Sorry, I wish I could be more help." John said as I patted the bed for him to sit down.

"Sit down it might be a while." I said as I turned on the television to CSI: Las Vegas.

"You like this show?" John asked.

"Yeah, do you?"

"It's cool, but some of the episodes are kind of graphic don't you think, for a girl at least?" John asked.

"I don't care, I was always interested in being a CSI, if this whole thing didn't happen you know?"

"Yeah, why don't you get your GED and do online school like University of Phoenix or DeVry or ITT Tech to get your AA or BA in Criminal Justice?"

"Your very smart, that is if I ever pass my GED test, and how much down time I have on tour." I said as the bathroom door opened and Elle walked out, John got to his feet putting the dozen flowers out.

"Are these for me?" Elle asked.

"No, I just wanted to show you the flowers I bought for Samantha." John said.

"Smart ass." Elle said grabbing the flowers and she blushed a little.

"Are you coming along Sam?" John asked.

"No, you two go have fun." I said as Elle looked a little relieved as her and John left the room. I picked up my phone calling my mom again. "Sorry about that mom, had to help my friend get ready for a date." I said.

"I was just curious of what was going on, was it John and that Michelle girl?"

"Yeah, are you still dating that guy?"

"No, I left him because he thought I was being too overprotective and worring about you." My mom said.

"Sorry, have you been watching wrestling?"

"Yeah, I always try and catch a glimpse of you, when are you going to be on screen?"

"As soon as Sunday maybe, it depends on how this whole thing works out."

"Do you know what happened between the two or the whole drama behind it?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be sitting here right now talking to you, I'll be out trying to clear my head and figure things out." I said as I leant back laying down on my bed.

"I got to let you go, I have to go to the diner and cover for Ashley." My mom said.

"Alright, love you mom."

"Love you too." My mom said as we hung up the phone, I called Arnold, but he didn't answer, I just left a message on his machine. I decided to call Jimmy in hopes that it will help him a little.

"Samantha?" Jimmy asked excitedly.

"Hey Jimmy, I've heard you decided to go home."

"Yeah, I gave up on trying to find you and I figured I didn't want to throw my life away yet, I'm sure that you will come back and get me when the time is right." Jimmy said.

"Glad to hear, so I've heard you haven't been eating, sleeping and barely speaking to anyone."

"It's true, I've been so worried about you, I mean I have no one to talk to about you or share my worries with."

"You have my mom, she dumped that boyfriend of hers, you have Arnold." I said trying to think of people.

"I will feel weird talking to them, I barely know them."

"My mom watches wrestling, maybe you could go over there and at least until you feel comfortable to talk to her. I promise I will try to at least text you everyday, would that be better?" I asked as I got up and started digging around the room for the room service menu.

"Yes, please, I miss you so much."

"Only if you promise me that you start eating and sleeping, your going to end up really sick if you don't."

"I promise, it's a deal." Jimmy said.

"So, what's happening in school?"

"Nothing really, what about your school?"

"I'm studying to take my GED with a girl I became friends with." I said finding the menu and skimming through it.

"That's good, are you going to college?"

"Maybe, let me let you go, I'm going to order myself dinner, you should go eat too." I said.

"I will, love you."

"Love you too." I said as I hung up the phone. I picked up the room's phone pushing room service button ordering my food, I'll basically chill out tonight. A knock came from the door, it wasn't room service, it was Mike.

"May I come in?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, come in." I said letting him in.

"What you doing for dinner?"

"Room service, Elle and John went on a date." I said as I went to shut the door when room service showed up, I signed for it and sat down at the table next to the food.

"You going to share that with me?"

"Sure, come and get the half of this sandwich." I said as he walked over to the table grabbing half the sandwich.

"Thanks, what do you have planned tonight?"

"Curling up in my pajamas and blanket and watching television, what do you have planned?" I asked as I bit into the sandwich.

"Your plans are changing, we are going to go out and explore."

"Is there anything to explore in this town?"

"We'll find out, put your shoes back on and we are out of here." Mike said as I grumpily put my shoes back on, I grabbed my purse and room key.

"Wait, I got to write a note so she won't worry." I said writing a note quickly and grabbing my half of the sandwich before we headed out. We walked down to the lobby, and there was a limo waiting for us out front. "Why are we taking a limo?" I asked as the limo driver opened the back door for us.

"We got to go in style." Mike said as he climbed in after me, there was champagne and music already playing.

"You do know I'm only 16 right?" I said, my birthday was in two days, as he wrapped his arm around me and I rested on him.

"I know, but I've heard you have a birthday coming up and figured you might want to celebrate."

"Couldn't it wait until Monday at the Raw taping?"

"Well, on Monday we would have everyone around, plus I think Elle might have other plans for you when she finds out." Mike said kissing the top of my head.

"You haven't told her?"

"No, you don't want me to tell her?"

"No, I don't want anyone to know it's my birthday."

"I won't make any promises, plus John already knows and so does Phil." Mike said.

"How'd you find out it was my birthday?" I asked.

"I was in a meeting with Vince and Shane when they were ordering your cake for after the taping on Monday."

"Cake?"

"Yeah, be careful, some people have been known to push the birthday person into the cake or give you unpleasant gifts." Mike said.

"Will you be there to protect me?"

"I'll try, I make no guarantee's." Mike said as we arrived two hours later at a pier, we climbed out and walked down the wooden pier to the end, we sat at the end letting our legs hang over.

"It's beautiful out here." I said looking out at the night sky.

"When are you flying out?" Mike asked.

"Tomorrow sometime, Elle takes care of that. I'm probably going to be on the same flight as Jeff." I said as he put his arm around me pulling me closer to warm up some.

"Oh, why Jeff?"

"Me and him get along greatly, he sat next to me on the last flight." I said.

"Should I be worried about Jeff stealing my girl?"

"No, I think we are going to be better friends." I said as we sat there watching the moon come up over the ocean.

"I think we should head back now, and I don't want you getting sick." Mike said as he got to his feet and helped me up.

"Thanks Mike, are you scared for Sunday?"

"No, I can beat Phil with my eyes closed, don't worry about me. I should be worried about you having to be up there with the lights, that is higher than anything." Mike said.

"I have no problem with heights, it doesn't bother me."

"I know it doesn't, but I can still worry though." Mike said as we climbed into the backseat, and there was now single red rose in the ice bucket with a brand new champagne bottle.

"When did this get here?" I asked pulling out the red rose and smelling it.

"I had the driver do it while you were distracted."

"I think the rose is for you though."

"How'd you know that I'm a flower man?" Mike asked grabbing the flower smelling it himself.

"Kind of guessed, you look kind of girly."

"Shut up!" Mike said nudging me a little before he wrapped his arm around me.

"Is that a sun roof?"

"It's more like a moon roof right now, why?"

"I want to climb out it, I never got to do it before." I said as I searched around for the button to open it, I finally got it open and I stood up sticking my upper half out, Mike found room to slide out with me, he was hanging onto his fedora hat for it won't blow away.

"You like standing out here?"

"Yeah, fresh air, wind blowing in your face I can go with out, but you got the city and the ocean right there." I said.

"Perfect time for a kiss." Mike said removing his one hand from his hat grabbing my chin and pulling it up to kiss him.

"How would I look in your hat?"

"Probably more hot than I am."

"I doubt that, your pretty hot." I said, he removed his hat, and I grabbed it when I put it on my head, I made sure it wouldn't fly away, we slid back through the window closing it, I pulled out my camera snapping a few photos of us together.

"You don't have any of you and John, or any of you and Elle." Mike said going through my photos.

"I guess I got to change that huh?" I said as we pulled into the hotel.

"I don't want you interrupting their date to take these photos."

"I won't, at least not when I'm wearing this." I said looking down at my outfit as we climbed out after the driver opened our door.

"Good, I would be so embarrassed if you did."

"You get embarrassed?"

"Yes, sometimes." Mike said as we walked through the lobby to the elevator.

"I am shocked to hear that." I said as we climbed onto the elevator already pretty much filled with people, little did we know John and Elle were in the back of the elevator.


	19. Elle's Date

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Elle's Point of View-**

John came to pick me up, I made him wait out in the room with Sam until I finished getting ready, which probably isn't the smartest thing to do. I hurried myself to get out there before Sam could do something embarrassing. 'I hope this looks good, I have no idea what we are doing either, I know we're going to dinner, that's it.' I thought as I looked myself over one more time in the mirror. I opened the door, John approached me holding a dozen flowers.

"Are these for me?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to show you the flowers I bought for Samantha." John said.

"Smart ass." I said grabbing the flowers and I think I blushed a little.

"Are you coming along Sam?" John asked.

"No, you two go have fun." Sam said, I was a little relieved, I mean I love Sam as a friend, but I just wanted a one on one night with John instead of doubling or having a tagalong. John and I left the room.

"So, what do we have planned?" I asked as he grabbed my hand as we walked down the hallway.

"We have a reservation at the restaurant, and I need to talk to you about something. Did I tell you how beautiful you look?" John asked as we reached the elevators.

"No, what do you need to talk about?"

"I know you don't want to talk about this on our date, but Sam's birthday is Monday, I was going to see if you want to help me and Mike plan a surprise for her."

"I'm so in on that, but after we get done with our date?" I asked as the elevator came, we climbed onto the elevator. John pushed the lobby button, and the doors shut.

"So, your studying to get your GED?"

"Yeah, you must think I'm pretty stupid huh?"

"No, you had to do what you had to do. I think your pretty brave wanting to get your GED, I am a high school graduate, haven't thought about college yet." John said.

"You had no other dreams besides wrestling?"

"I did, and do, but I never got the courage to do my dreams."

"How sad, I think you should go for it. I'm here to support you, and you have Sam, what about Mike?"

"Mike and Phil think it's gay that I do this thing, and Sam doesn't know, I barely know Sam, I want to get to know her though." John said as we arrived at the lobby, we went to the restaurant, there was nobody sitting there.

"Why isn't anyone else here?"

"I bought out the restaurant for an hour."

"You serious?" I asked as he smiled, he wrapped his arms around me, we walked in and we got seated. We were at a table that had two candles, a single flower and we had champagne.

"You like it?"

"Love it."

"Good, so, when you fly out tomorrow, if we have the same flight, maybe I'll sit with you or Sam." John said.

"We fly out at like 2 I think."

"Isn't it a hour flight to Montpelier though?"

"Yeah, when's your flight?"

"I think it's the same one, maybe I'll sit with Sam and get to know her better or something." John said.

"I doubt that, Jeff's her plane buddy now."

"She'll pick that rainbow haired warrior over me?"

"Maybe, she did like Phil remember?" I said which got us both giggling. "So, what do you want to be or what do you want to go back to college to be?" I asked.

"You won't laugh at me would you?"

"No, why would I laugh at you?"

"I don't know, most of the guys do." John said.

"I'm not a guy, am I?"

"No, you don't look like one." John said.

"Let me check." I said looking down at my breast. "Yeah, my chest tells me other wise.

"Men can have boobs too."

"Do you want me go to the bathroom and check the other area?"

"No, it's good, I like writing poetry, I want to go back to college and become a writer or a poet." John said as he blushed slightly.

"That is so cute you like writing poetry. Why are you blushing?" I asked, I think a man writing poetry is cute and awesome, not very men like to admit it.

"Because all the guys give me crap about it."

"Why will they give you crap about it, if Jeff is over there writing poems or songs himself?"

"You know, for someone that says they like to stay out of the drama or the star's life, you sure know a lot." John said, he's got a point.

"Stupid Sam, she's been rubbing off on me."

"It's a good thing though, you like drama but you hate being in it, right?"

"Yeah, like I want to know the gossip and what's going on, but I don't want to be in the middle of it, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I hate being pulled into things. Like this whole Mike and Phil thing, I don't want to be involved in anyway." John said as our food came.

"You know what's going on?"

"No."

"Your lying, tell me."

"No, you'll tell Samantha."

"I won't, I promise." I said as John explained about how Phil had amnesia from a car accident, he didn't remember Sam, the scrapbook, Phil got his memory back, Mike didn't tell neither Phil or Sam about each other's secrets. "I'm going to kill Mike." I said as I went to stand up.

"Sit down, we're not done here. You can't touch him until after Sunday, I don't like what he is doing or did, but all we can do is let Phil take care of him and hope Sam comes to her senses."

"True, but that's my friend he's messing with."

"I know, I don't want her to get hurt either, but we don't want to be in the middle of this mess." John said.

"Your right, let's just enjoy rest of this night." I said as we ate our food, and we got up and left.

"I should get you back up to your room before Sam worries that we are doing more than our fair share of partying."

"True, that or she'll want all the details."

"You girls talk about that?"

"Maybe." I said as we pushed the up button, the doors open and we were the first ones onto the elevator, others filed on.

"How are you shocked about that?" Mike said.

"Mike, are you on this elevator?" John asked.

"John, yeah, where are you?" Mike asked as everyone else in the elevator was thinking we were stupid.

"In the back, is Sam with you?" John asked

"Yeah, I'm here." Sam said.

"Hi guys." I said, I felt left out.

"Elle, did you guys have a good date?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" I asked.

"Could you four just shut up?" Jeff said.

"Jeff, your on here?" I asked.

"I'm standing right next to you." Jeff said as John and I turned and looked at him.

"Oh Jeff! I would hug you but I can't get back there." Sam said.

"He gets a hug and I don't?" John asked.

"You'll get one too." Sam said as we arrived to a floor and the other people filed out besides us and Jeff. Sam hugged Jeff and John, then she hugged me.

"What about me?" Mike asked, Sam hugged him.

"I should of waited for the other elevator." Jeff said.

"Are you on our flight tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm flying in Sunday early in the morning, sorry, maybe the next flight. Do you want some paper and colored pencils?" Jeff asked.

"How would I get it from you?" Sam asked.

"I'll drop it by your room tomorrow, if these two don't mind." Jeff said looking at John and Mike.

"Nope." Mike said.

"You draw?" John asked.

"No." Sam said rolling her eyes, Jeff just gave a glare.

"His glare says other wise." I said as the elevator doors opened again.

"This is our stop, we're in room 546." Sam said hugging Jeff again.

"You better draw me another picture, you owe me one." Jeff yelled.

"I'll think about it." Sam said.

"Who here is still trying to get over the fact that Sam draws?" John asked raising his hand.

"What can you not get over?" Sam asked.

"Yeah John, what's your problem with her drawing?" I asked.

"Nothing, I never saw that one coming." John said.

"You have nothing to worry about, she's my girlfriend." Mike said.

"You know, let's not talk about me okay." Sam said.

"Exactly, how was your night?" Mike asked looking at John and I.

"It was nice and relaxing." I said as we reached our room.

"This is my stop, night Mike." Sam said kissing Mike, she swiped her card and went into our room.

"That was quick." Mike said.

"It gives us more time to plan this party type surprise for Sam on Monday." John said.

"You told her?" Mike asked.

"I had to, she's her best friend." John said.

"Where are we going to be on Monday?" I asked.

"I think Pittsburgh, what do you have in mind?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, especially since she's only 17 and she can't go to any clubs." I said.

"Why don't we take her to the fair or something, it's fair time right?" John asked.

"I don't know when the Pittsburgh fair is or if she even likes the fairs." Mike said.

"You find out if she likes going to fairs or what not, we'll look up if the Pittsburgh is having their fair that day." Mike said.

"Deal, is Phil in on this?" I asked.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I think it will be good for him to hang with her, especially on her birthday." I said.

"I'll talk him into it." John said pushing Mike to leave.

"Thank you." I said as John kissed me on the cheek before he left with Mike. "Maybe next time it won't be on my cheek." I said loudly for him to hear.

"Maybe." John said smiling widely.

"You two are nasty." Mike said, John smacked him across the back of the head. "What was that for?" Mike asked, I shook my head in laughter, I swiped my own room key going into the room, Sam was already laying in her bed in her pajamas.

"What were you guys doing out there?" Sam asked.

"We were talking about Cyber Sunday." I made up.

"What job do we have on Sunday?" Sam asked rolling over to her side.

"Your working the merchandise stand, I'm doing the walkie-talkies and head sets."

"Why can't I do that job?" Sam asked in a pout.

"You haven't had enough training yet, plus, to see how well you interact with the fans." I said as I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom changing.

"Why do I need to interact with the fans? Their like giant mobs at those stands." Sam said.

"I know, but if you can't interact nicely with the fans, why would they want you to be a diva?" I asked.

"Very true, but if I'm a diva, I wouldn't have to interact with the fans until I do a signing."

"But, they got to love you and your personality, and they can't love you if you have that type of thinking." I said setting my clothes into my suitcase.

"When's our flight tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"2, I hope that Jeff comes by before we check out tomorrow." I said crawling into my own bed.

"He will, I think he gave me his number, I'm not sure." Sam said.

"I'll set a wake up call for us." I said reaching for the phone setting our wake-up call for 10.

"Why 10?" Sam complained.

"We have to check out at 11, plus, knowing Jeff, he'll probably going to be here before hand." I said laying back down on my back.

"We'll see." Sam said as we both fell asleep quickly.


	20. Long Day Traveling

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning- Samantha's Point of View-**

I was woke up by, not the phone surprisingly, but banging on the door. I grumpily rolled over looking at the alarm clock reading 8:30. I rubbed my eyes, I got to my feet, I didn't want whoever to wake Elle up, I stumbled to the door still half asleep, I didn't even bother to look out the peep hole.

"What?" I asked angrily.

"Well good morning to you too." Jeff said.

"Good morning Jeff." I said.

"You know my brother Matt, my best friend Shannon and my other best friend Shane." Jeff said.

"Hey guys, nice to meet you all, sorry I'm not dressed for the occasion." I said looking down at my pajamas.

"It's cool, I like your Scooby-Doo pajamas." Shannon said.

"Thanks, is there a reason why your banging on my door at 8:30?" I asked.

"I was dropping by the paper and colored pencils, and nice hair." Jeff said handing me the paper and colored pencils.

"Thanks, I work hard on it." I said running my hands through my hair with my free hand.

"I'm taking a wild guess, your not a morning person?" Shane asked.

"I'm not, thank you for observing that. Sorry for being rude, but I'm going to go back to sleep." I said.

"No problem, as long as I get a hug." Jeff said as I hugged him.

"Me too." Matt said happily, I hugged him, then I went on to hug Shannon and Shane.

"Catch you later guys." I said as they walked down the hallway, I shut the door and setting the paper and colored pencils on my bag. I crawled back into bed for another hour and half when the phone rang, I let Elle answer it, this time she actually woke up.

"Sam, wake up, it's ten." Elle said.

"I know, I heard the phone ringing. Stupid Jeff and his pose came by at 8:30 this morning." I said as I got back up to my feet tired as heck, I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a spaghetti strap and a zipped up sweater. I went into the bathroom changing, I threw my hood on over my head because I didn't feel like messing with my hair, I just made sure it was down and had no knots in it.

"You look dead tired." Elle said.

"Thanks for that." I said as I made sure everything was packed for me, while Elle went into the bathroom to change, I did express check out so we didn't have to wait in line at the lobby.

"You checked us out?" Elle asked joining me back out in the room.

"Yeah, I just want to get to the other hotel and sleep." I said grabbing my bags and walked out the door with Elle behind me. We got to the elevator, and were on our way to the airport when Mike called me. "Hello?"

"Hey, you guys leave already for the airport?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I wanted to ride with you guys." Mike said.

"We'll meet you there though."

"I know, be safe you two." Mike said as I could hear John in the background asking to talk to me.

"Put John on."

"Fine, here you go." Mike said as I could hear him handing the phone over to John.

"Who are you sitting next to on the plane?" John asked as Elle pulled into the airport.

"I don't know, why, are you planning on occupying that seat?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would really love to. That is if you draw me a picture."

"If you write me a poem or something."

"I'll think about."

"I'll think about it too." I said.

"Okay, tell Elle I love her, and I love you too in a different way though." John said.

"Will do, love you too." I said as Mike got back on the phone.

"Sorry about that, we're just leaving for the airport, see you guys soon." Mike said.

"Okay, see you soon, love you."

"Love you too." Mike said as I hung up the phone.

"John said he loves you, and he wants to sit next to me on the plane." I said as I climbed out of the car grabbing my bag.

"I know, he told me last night he wanted to sit next to you on the flight. He said he wanted to get to know you better. I got a random question for you." Elle said as we slammed the trunk.

"Really? Why would John want to sit next to me in the first place, and what's this random question?" I asked curious about why she would be asking a random question.

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to be closer to you or something. Do you like county fairs?"

"Yeah, I love fairs, the rides, games, the different food. I love it." I said.

"That's nice to know."

"Why do you want to know about me liking fairs?" I asked.

"I don't know, just that I know in my home town the fair is coming and I was seeing if you liked it and if you wanted to go with." Elle said.

"Maybe, if the guys come with so if we go through the haunted houses I can hang on to someone."

"Very true, but you know that John and Mike will scream like little girls."

"Probably more than we will." I said as we checked our bags and car in, we rode the escalator up to the terminals and found our terminal. We sat down waiting for the guys to arrive, Phil got there no more than five minutes after we did. We didn't speak to him, he sat down in the row behind us and he just put his iPod on.

"You should go talk to him." Elle said.

"I have nothing to say to him, I mean he has been lying to me all along."

"Still, just go, at least say good luck." Elle said, I rolled my eyes and I got up from my chair, I walked over to him, I sat down next to him, he removed his ear buds.

"Hi." Phil said.

"Hi, I know we're not on good terms right now, but I wanted to say good luck tomorrow in your match."

"Thanks, does that mean we're friends again?"

"I didn't say anything like that, I just felt like telling you good luck." I said getting up and heading back over to Elle, he put his ear buds back in, but he was at least smiling again. Mike and John came around the corner, happy by seeing us.

"Hey girly girls." John said sitting down next to Elle.

"We aren't that girly." I said in defense.

"I think you are, if you weren't girly then I wouldn't like you." Mike said.

"If I was girly, I would have my nails professionally done every week, wear more girly things unlike these sweats." I said.

"Anyways, are we going to train tonight or tomorrow?" Elle asked.

"Tomorrow, no, since it's Cyber Sunday and Vince will go kung fu on us." John said.

"That would be weird seeing Vince trying to do kung fu." Mike said.

"Funaki could teach him how to do kung fu easily." I said.

"Why would Funaki teach Vince how to kung fu?" John asked.

"Funaki is hired by Vince, if Vince tells you to do something, you do it since he's the boss." Elle said.

"Very true, but why would he go through all that trouble?" Mike asked.

"I don't know, if he has free time to do so." I said.

"Yeah, like he just has free time laying around." John said as our plane got called, we boarded, I sat next to John by his request.

"Why do you want to sit next to me?" I asked.

"Because your cool as the other side of a pillow." John said.

"Really, that cool?"

"Yes." John said as he pulled out some paper himself.

"May I brush your hair, it looks so soft and flowy." I said amused by his hair.

"If you want to, kind of weird, but okay."

"Your hair puts my hair to shame, I hate it when guy's hair is better than mine."

"I use Suave."

"Thanks for sharing." I said as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Why are you touching my boyfriends hair?" Elle asked.

"It looked soft." I said.

"Fine, I'll touch Mike's." Elle said as she touched Mike's hair.

"This flight is going to be interesting." John said.

"I think so, I have to get to work on these pictures, I have to draw one for you and one for Jeff." I said as I pulled out the paper and colored pencils Jeff brought me earlier this morning.

"I'm going to work on English, do you want the Math book?" Elle asked.

"No thanks, I'll study it later." I said.

"I'll study it." Mike said taking the book from her.

"That's interesting, I've never seen Mike study before." John said as he started writing. I drew the beach scene again for John, and for Jeff I drew a white striped tiger walking in the forest.

"Here's you picture." I said handing John the beach scene picture.

"I like that tiger one too." John said looking at it.

"It's for Jeff, do you want one?"

"Yes please, Mike do you know how talented your girlfriend is, look at this." John said snatching the tiger one and handing Mike the beach and tiger one.

"Sam, why didn't you show me your talent earlier?" Mike asked.

"You can work with the design team to design the shirts for the wrestlers." Elle said looking at them.

"Not until I get my GED." I said as I notice Phil sitting alone, I knew that he wanted to be a part of this conversation. I went back to work on drawing John a tiger photo, and I gave him the tiger photo.

"I think I'm going to frame these, you didn't sign it." John said.

"Fine, give it here." I said snatching my photos signing the corner for him.

"All I ask, so are you going to the fair with Elle?" John asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Maybe, will you hold me when I'm scared?"

"I thought Elle would be holding onto you?" I asked.

"I'm too girly, I get scared easily."

"Oh, maybe we will be one big huddled group. Those people that will scare us will look at us like we are stupid."

"I know, but it will be funny." John said giggling.

"I'm the type of girl where I can watch the scary movies, yeah I might get scared a little bit, but I will scream bloody murder when the toast pops out of the toaster."

"That is so true, those toasters are scary as hell." John said.

"How's your writing coming along?"

"Who said I was writing?" John asked.

"Your obviously not drawing, and there are words on your page."

"It's not working out too well, I need inspiration." John said.

"I'm sorry, you need help?" I asked as the announcement came over for us to adjust our seats and what not.

"Too late now, we are landing." John said putting the two pictures and his writing paper into his bag.

"What is Vermont like?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've been here a few times but I don't remember very much about it." John said.

"Who are you guys bunking with in the hotel?" I asked.

"Just us two, you want to ride with us in our car?" Mike asked.

"Okay, sounds good with me, what about you Elle?" I asked looking at Elle.

"We got to go to the arena tonight, Shane and Vince wants to talk to us." Elle said.

"We'll drop you off there." John said.

"Why does Vince and Shane want to talk to us?" I asked as the plane pulled into the little hallway terminal.

"About our GED test date." Elle said.

"Great, just what I need." I said as we got off the plane, we went down to baggage claim, Phil kept to himself. I texted Jeff telling him that I drew him a new picture, but he has to come find me tomorrow at the arena.

"Bag for Samantha." Elle said handing me my bag.

"Thanks." I said setting the bag down until the other bags came, Mike went and rented the car.

"The best part of traveling, huh?" John asked.

"Yeah, I love traveling and seeing new places." I said as Jeff texted me back saying 'I'll find u, don't worry, I'm king stalker.' I giggled and texted him back 'Try 2 find me king stalker, u don't kno where I'm workin.'

"Who are you texting?" Elle asked.

"Jeff, he said he's king stalker and that he will find me tomorrow at the arena somehow." I said.

"He's able to, trust me on that, he will be able to find you, don't put it past him." John said.

"We ready to go?" Mike asked.

"I thought you were more afraid of the boogeyman than Jeff?" I said as we rolled our suitcases out to our car, we went to our hotel, we had connecting rooms, that isn't good giving us connecting rooms.

"Is it really smart giving us connecting rooms?" Elle asked.

"That is what I was just thinking." I said.

"I know, be prepared for pranks." John said.

"All I got to say to that is, payback is a bitch." I said.

"You wouldn't pay us back would you?" Mike asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her." Elle said.

"I would make sure it is ten times worse." I said as we went to our rooms on the second floor.

"Let's just drop our bags off, and we will go to the arena." John said.

"Your not setting up the ring are you?" Mike asked.

"No, we better not be." Elle said.

"Then we would have to go kung fu on Vince and Shane." I said as we found our rooms, we swiped our cards going in, we opened the connecting doors.

"Boo!" John said when he opened his connecting door.

"It was that scary John." Elle said.

"I told you that it wouldn't work." John said looking over at Mike.

"Mike, your stupid." I said as we left the rooms again to go to the arena, we arrived to the arena, and there was only one limo there, which I think there isn't any crew here yet.

"You two should stay out here and wait for us." Elle said.

"Okay, be safe." John said as Elle and him kissed lightly on the lips, I kissed Mike on the lips as well. Elle and I walked in through the back door into the arena, a security guard walked us to the cafeteria.


	21. Meeting with Vince

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

"Here they are." Shane said as we walked in.

"Hey Shane, Vince." Elle said as she shook Shane and Vince's hand.

"Hey Shane, you must be Mr. McMahan." I said shaking Shane's hand then Vince's hand.

"You must be Samantha, you can call me Vince." Vince said.

"Okay." I said nodding.

"He's nothing like the oh powerful Oz huh Sam?" Shane asked.

"You told him?" I asked.

"I thought it was quite funny." Vince said.

"I'm confused here." Elle said.

"It's a long story Elle." I said as Shane and Vince pulled out our seats for us at a table, and they sat down across from us.

"In my understanding, you two have been studying for your GED, correct?" Vince asked.

"Yes sir." Elle said.

"You are too right Sam?" Shane asked.

"Yes, she makes sure of it." I said.

"When do you think you guys would be ready to take the GED test?" Vince asked.

"I don't know, maybe a week or two, why?" Elle asked.

"We are being inspected soon, and we need to get you two caught up" Shane said.

"When is our test date?" I asked.

"What about Friday?" Vince asked.

"Fine with me, you got to get your Math up to speed missy." Elle said.

"You need to be working on your English missy." I said in the same tone as her.

"Shane, you shouldn't of put these two together, what were you thinking?" Vince asked.

"Well, I figured that their both girls, they both don't have their GED, and Sam needs to be trained." Shane said.

"Ladies, back on subject, will you be ready by Friday?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, we will be ready." Elle said nodding.

"Is your birthday on Monday Samantha?" Shane asked looking at the paperwork, Vince nudged him.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing it to everyone's attention. Why?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, how old you turning?" Vince asked.

"17." I said.

"Wow, you are old." Elle said, I just gave her an evil glare.

"Anyways, Samantha, will you be okay tomorrow during Phil's and Mike's match?" Shane asked.

"She's working the merchandise stand." Elle said.

"What type of match are they doing, or are the votes not in yet?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not going to tell you, because you'll freak out." Shane said.

"I'm going to get back to work, I'm so confused about this." Vince said.

"Nice to meet you sir." I said standing up shaking Vince's hand.

"Nice to meet you too Samantha, nice seeing you again Michelle." Vince said shaking her hand too.

"Are you talking to Phil yet?" Shane asked.

"No, I talked to him a little bit earlier today, but nothing more than two lines." I said.

"We got to get going, John and Mike are waiting for us in the car." Elle said.

"Alright, I don't want a handshake, I want a hug." Shane said, we hugged him, he walked us out to the car and he made sure that we left safely.

"So, what do you guys have planned?" John asked right when we got in the car.

"We are taking our GED test on Friday." Elle said.

"Tonight we, at least I am, jamming a study session." I said as I shut my door and Mike started the car.

"You do that." John said.

"Anybody want to help?" I asked.

"Not really." Mike said.

"You're my boyfriend, you should help me." I said pouting.

"I'm probably going to hit the gym to get a last minute work out before my match tomorrow." Mike said.

"We'll be in the other room while your studying." Elle said.

"Great, I can then listen to my iPod in peace." I said.

"Isn't your iPod almost dead by now?" Mike asked.

"They have a iHome, it will charge it." I said.

"Very true, but don't play it too loud, we may not like your music." John said.

"How rude, saying you don't like my music." I said.

"She has nice taste in music dude." Elle said.

"See, she likes it." I said as John pulled into the hotel parking garage.

"I guess I can deal with it." John said.

"And at least we can wake up in style." Mike said.

"I'm not that stylish though." I said.

"By the clothes that you have been loaning Elle, I'll say you have style." Mike said.

"You borrowed those clothes from Sam?" John asked as he parked the car and we climbed out.

"Yeah, sadly." Elle said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked offended.

"That someone my age has to take fashion advice from a 16 year old." Elle said.

"I'm not going to be 16 for long, so it won't make you feel that bad soon enough." I said as we made our way into the hotel and to the elevator.

"When's your birthday exactly?" John asked.

"Monday, I thought you said you told him." I said looking at Mike.

"I'm just reconfirming it." John said.

"I better not get any surprises, I mean it. I don't want the cake that they are buying me anyway after the show." I said.

"You told her that they were buying her a cake?" Elle asked.

"I was there when they ordered it." Mike said as we walked down the hallway to our rooms.

"You didn't have to tell her though." John said.

"It's cool, I hate surprises anyway." I said as we just went in through their room.

"Oh, what if someone planned a surprise for you, would you hate them forever about it?" Elle asked.

"No, I'll hate you at first, but I will get over it." I said as I walked over into mine and Elle's room, I zipped open Elle's backpack finding the Math book.

"Don't work too much on Math, you need to focus on the other subjects too." Mike said.

"I know, but I suffer the most in Math." I said as I sat down at the table, he sat in the seat across from me.

"Your that bad?" John asked.

"No, I just never paid attention to it and I used to just copy my boyfriends homework." I confessed.

"You cheater." Elle said joining the party.

"Have fun, I'm going to go to the gym in the hotel or I'm going for a swim." Mike said as he got up and went into the other room, he switched into his gym clothes.

"We're going to be in the other room if you need any help." John said as him and Elle went in the other room. I got up to plug in my iPod into the iHome, I had it start playing.

"I'll be back later, have fun studying sweetie." Mike said coming back in kissing me lightly.

"Have a good work-out, don't work out too much where your sore for the match tomorrow." I said.

"I'll try not to." Mike said as he walked out of the room, I sat down, I sang along to the songs on my iPod.

"She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for  
He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" I sang to the song 'I Don't Want to Be in Love' by Good Charlotte.

"You like Good Charlotte?" John asked.

"Yeah, them and Fall Out Boy." I said.

"Back to studying you!" Elle said.

"Fine!" I said.


	22. Planning Sam's Surprise

**I DO NOT ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**John's Point of View-**

Mike just left, and Sam is over in her room studying, that gives Elle and me enough time to plan this whole surprise for her. I pulled out my laptop, and connecting to the free wi-fi that the hotel had.

"You guys didn't do this last night?" Elle asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"No sorry, I figured do it now when she's busy." I said in a whisper.

"Alright, figures." Elle said as we went to the Pittsburgh fair page.

"It says it'll be there Monday, we could take her there before the show, but the thing is it isn't much fun during the day, it's more fun at night." I said.

"True, but the show usually ends about 9."

"It closes at 10, unless if we ask for the night off." I said.

"We can't do that, they want to do the whole cake thing to her." Elle said.

"She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for  
He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care  
Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now  
You've got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love" We heard Sam sing to the song on her iPod.

"You like Good Charlotte?" I asked.

"Yeah, them and Fall Out Boy." Sam said.

"Back to studying you!" Elle said.

"Fine!" Sam said, I looked back at the website, Good Charlotte was performing on Monday and Fall Out Boy was performing Tuesday (most of the time it doesn't work out that way, but it will this time).

"Elle, look at whose performing those days." I said pointing to my computer.

"How are we going to get her to the concert on Monday?"

"You got a point, what if we go RIGHT after mine and Mike's match, our match is set second lined up on Raw, and talk Vince into doing the cake thing before the show instead of a dark match." I said.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Elle yelled back.

"But getting Vince to go for it." I said.

"Tuesday we can do, but it's Monday we got to work around." Elle said.

"Let me call Vince and see if that's possible." I said pulling out my phone walking out to the hallway.

"Hello?" Vince said.

"Alright, sorry to interrupt you, but I got a MAJOR favor to ask." I said.

"Who is this?" Vince asked.

"John Morrison." I said.

"Continue."

"Alright, Monday is Samantha's birthday, I know you were going to do the cake thing, but there is this big surprise that Michelle, Mike, Phil," I saw him walking down the hallway with his ear buds in so he couldn't hear me, and figured to put him in there even though she might hate me, but at least he will be able to spend time with her for a little bit, "and I are planning, is there anyway we can do the cake thing before the show starts instead of a dark match and let us go after our matches are finished?" I asked in a pleading.

"Yeah, what do you have planned so I can get security on it?"

"Don't worry about security, we're going to a fair and seeing her two favorite bands perform, I'm going to get backstage passes and such so we won't need any." I said since I am a member of their fan club, it will work out.

"Alright, I'll write it down, see you tomorrow." Vince said hanging up the phone.

"Phil, Phil, PHIL!" I said getting louder each time.

"What?" Phil said removing one of his ear buds.

"Monday and Tuesday, your hanging out with me, that cool?" I asked.

"I guess." Phil said shrugging his shoulders and continuing walking by, he must be very depressed or upset, he hasn't listened to his iPod that much in a while and that cool with things in a while. I went back into my room, sitting down next to Elle.

"So?" Elle asked.

"We're a go, let me make a few more phone calls here." I said getting the numbers to the fan clubs, I went back out to the hallway talking to them about getting us five backstage passes, I was able to get them if I would be able to get them tickets to WWE, small price to pay for this. Mike came around the corner in the middle of my phone call.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"One, thank you for helping me plan your girlfriends surprise and two, we have the best surprise ever. We are going to the Pittsburgh fair, we are going to see Good Charlotte and Fall Out Boy, and we each have backstage passes. Phil's going as well." I said as I went immediately into the room after that.

"What was that last part?" Mike asked.

"You heard me, you can't stop me and I already invited him." I said.

"I'm confused." Elle said.

"I invited Phil, he doesn't like that idea." I explained, Elle got up from the bed, and went into the other room.

"We are going to close this door for a few moments, I don't think you want to hear this fight." Elle said closing the connecting doors behind her.

"Why him?" Mike asked.

"You two sit down opposite beds." Elle said demandingly.

"Yes Ma'am." Mike said as we both sat down.

"Okay, I'm pissed at you Mike, this is your girlfriend, you should be involved in this planning process rather than down in the gym working out. Yes, I understand you have a match tomorrow, but guess what, it's open 24/7. John, I love you, but you should of checked with Mike and Sam before you invited Phil, does Phil even know?" Elle said.

"No, he doesn't know, I want him to be another surprise." I said.

"Okay, Sam has no idea why Mike and Phil has a match at Cyber Sunday, she thinks its just a filler match, she is out of the loop about this whole thing. Either you tell her tomorrow before or after the match, because it can't go on any longer. Second of all, you are risking your neck as well John, because she is going to hate you either way for inviting Phil or Mike whoever she likes after the match tomorrow." Elle said.

"You know for a woman, you are very logical." Mike said.

"I know what she will feel, but there is no communication between the two of you. I'm glad we have it planned, but next time let's do things differently." Elle said as a knock came to the door.

"Yes?" Mike asked.

"You want room service?" Sam asked, we ordered room service with her and we enjoyed the night without anymore arguing.


	23. Random Photos

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

We ate room service, laughing and talking, there were no more arguing and I didn't want to study any more.

"I'm full and I want to go to bed." Elle said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Why don't you come and share my bed, and Mike can stay in here with Sam?" John said.

"I don't mind." Mike said.

"Me neither." I said as Elle got up changing into her pajamas, she went into the other room with John.

"What time you guys setting your alarm?" Mike asked.

"Um, probably about 2 since we have to be at the arena at no later than 3:30 to get counted for." John said.

"Alright, are you getting a wake-up call?" I asked.

"No, we have the iHomes." Elle said, I went over setting our iHome for 1:30, I wanted to get up early so I'll have time to shower before they get up. I switched into my pajamas in the bathroom, when I came out Mike was in his boxers and his clothes were neatly folded in a pile on the dressers. I sat down on the other bed getting ready to climb under the blankets.

"What are you doing over there?" Mike asked.

"I thought you were already asleep." I said.

"No, come over here." Mike said as he lifted the sheet he was under, I got up and slid under the sheet, he wrapped his arm around my waist, I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep. The next morning my alarm went off, I turned off the iHome, I got out of Mike's grip and climbed into the shower. I got dressed in my Miz shirt, since I'm working merchandise stands at least wear one of their shirts. I walked out seeing Mike now sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When did you get up?" I asked.

"When I heard the shower start, I'm going to go get dressed." Mike said grabbing the clothes he wore the day before and putting them on in front of me.

"Do you know why Phil challenged you to a match today?" I asked.

"I do, but I don't feel like explaining right now." Mike said.

"Whenever your ready." I said.

"I'm just letting you know I love you and I will never hurt you purposely."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, I'm just letting you know." Mike said, it just seemed weird for him to say, especially before his match with Phil. I heard the other room's iHome go off, I went over there to see the two cuddled together in one bed, I snapped a picture of them with my camera that I dug out of my purse.

"I hate you." John said.

"It was cute." I said as I jumped in between the two of them and snapped a photo like that, then Mike joined and took a photo like that.

"I'm getting out of here before she takes any more photos." Elle said as she got up and went into the other room grabbing her black clothes to go shower up.

"Wait until I'm half way decent before you take a photo okay." John said as Mike and I climbed out of the bed for him to get out since we were blocking him in.

"Fine, picture Mike." I said as Mike and I took a photo, then I snatched his fedora again. John went and took a shower in their bathroom. Elle came out ready to go, she put on her black shoes and was ready to go. I had Mike snap a couple photos of Elle and I, we did a couple of random poses. We did the Charlie Angels, we hugged each other, I picked her up in a carrying position, and she kissed my cheek. Mike was getting tired of taking photos, so I grabbed it from him and did the old fashion My Space photos, then Mike joined in on it.

"Now this is fun, only if the flashes stop flashing in my eyes." Elle said.

"I'll take that as a hint." I said turning off the flash for her when John walked in.

"I'm ready for my close up Ms. Samantha." John said doing a sexy pose, I snapped a photo of that.

"I got to get a copy of that." Elle said.

"You will." I said as I took a couple photos with him, then some of Elle and him, Mike and him, then we tried to get ones of all four of us, which is harder than what people think.

"You know, we are getting distracted, let's go." Mike said as we each grabbed a room key, John grabbed the car keys, I grabbed the photo I drew for Jeff and we were out of the room, Mike grabbed his fedora back off my head. Phil was leaving at that time, and we saw him in the hallway. We then got on the elevator with him, and I wanted to take a photo with him, but I decided not to.

"Will you get a photo with Samantha?" Elle asked Phil.

"What?" Phil and I asked in unison as Elle snatched my camera from me, we were still on the elevator, Phil pulled me into his embrace, Mike and John were in the background pointing at us.

"Priceless." Elle said as she snapped the photo, it got Phil smiling, I like his smile. When we got off the elevator and Phil was out of sight, I smacked Elle.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You needed one with him for you know what." Elle said.

"I stopped looking at that and I don't continue it." I said as Elle gave me that 'Your Lying' look. John and Mike were laughing at the photo that we just took. We got into our car and drove over to the arena, and we went to the cafeteria for a pre-pay-per-view event meeting. Vince went over the matches and the order they will go on, but Elle, Mike, John and I were in the very back table in the left hand corner, we weren't listening, except Mike to learn when his match was, we were drawing and writing each other notes, and taking more random photos.

"Are you four listening back there?" Vince asked.

"Sorry sir." We all said in unison, I turned slight red.

"Okay, anymore announcements?" Vince asked.

"I do." Jeff said raising his hand.

"Okay Jeff, you have the floor." Vince said as Jeff stood up, I covered my face in hopes that he didn't see me and I tried to duck behind Mike, of course it doesn't help with Elle pointing at me.

"I would like to say that our new crew member Samantha is a wonderful artist, she owes me a picture right now, and I found you, I told you I'm king stalker. I think she should become a part of the design team." Jeff said as he sat back down.

"Samantha, would you please bring forward that picture you owe Jeff and I would like to see it myself." Vince said. I stood up grabbing the photo I drew Jeff and headed towards the front. I got to where Vince was, I handed him the picture and turned around.

"Hi everyone, I'm Samantha, you all are probably thinking I'm young, yes, I'm only 16 and Jeff Nero Hardy, yes I know your middle name, your dead." I said, everyone went in 'OOHH.' Jeff stood up and looked at me, Shannon, Matt, and Shane were dying of laughter.

"You won't kill me, I supply you with the paper and colored pencils." Jeff said.

"You started it, just wait, fruity pebbles." I said.

"You two stop it." Vince said.

"Sorry sir." Jeff said sitting back down.

"Sorry, I'll go back to my seat." I said as I started to head back to my seat.

"Not yet Samantha, look how great this photo is." Vince said holding up my tiger photo, everyone went into 'Aw,' I was so embarrassed, I started to walk away and Vince pulled me back.

"I have another picture she drew." John said.

"John sit your butt down now." I said.

"You don't know my middle name?" John asked.

"Not yet, but sit back down please." I said.

"Why?" Vince asked.

"It's not embarrass Samantha time, I just want to go back to my seat." I said as I think everyone was feeling bad for me, John came up giving Vince the beach scene photo.

"Do you think she should go to the design merchandise team?" Vince asked, everyone applauded, Phil was leaning against the wall smiling and clapping as well, I just remember when we used to sit and color together, that is when we didn't even color in the lines at that time.

"Can I sit down now?" I asked.

"Yeah, you start next Monday after you take your test." Vince said as I quickly walked back to my seat.

"I hate you Jeff, and you others for letting him continue." I said as I passed Jeff's table, I pointed at all of them.

"Like we're scared of a girl." Matt said.

"You should be, remember, I design your t-shirts now." I said as I continued by and went to my seat.

"Do you really hate me?" John asked.

"Yes, very much so." I said as Elle took a picture of how red I was from embarrassment.


	24. Phil's Accident

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

Elle walked me out to the merchandise stands, she taught me all the prices until I got them all straight, plus the tags were hanging on them so I could just look at it, and she made sure I knew how to give change, plus it would help my math skills.

"Are you going to be okay?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, do I get a walkie-talkie or a head set?" I asked.

"Yeah, I made sure we had a spare, I will be on this channel, I'll go over it when Mike and Phil go on telling you what match it is and who wins." Elle said.

"Thanks, have fun." I said hugging her and taking one more photo with her.

"No problem, catch you later." Elle said as she left, they opened the doors, it was crazy I was throwing t-shirts, hats, gloves, wristbands, necklaces, everything was going here and there, it was one of the most confusing jobs I've ever done. By the time the show started, we only had like one or two people in line, during the show we would have a few people come by, mainly on the bathroom breaks. I was sitting Indian style on the floor since there was nothing else to do and I got permission to do so by my boss. "Okay, Phil and Mike match, Miz going out now." Elle said.

"Come on, please no visitors." I said.

"Don't worry about it, I know your worried and anxious about this match, I'll cover it." my boss said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Plus, this is your last job before jumping over design team." He said as I sat there enjoying listening to Elle explain.

"Punk is going out." Elle said, I can only hear their music muffle through the curtains of the entrances to the seating area and in my head.

"What match is it?" I asked through the walkie-talkie.

"It's a….." Elle said as she was waiting for the result to show up, "ladder match, Punk's got this." Elle said.

"You know why he challenged Mike anyway?" I asked.

"Mike didn't tell you?"

"No." I said as it went quiet.

**Phil's Point of View-**

I went out to the ring, I stood out in the ring with my ex-friend waiting to find out what the fans voted on. It appeared they voted on a ladder match, I knew I had this, even though I only did a couple, probably more than Miz has in his career.

"I got this one." I said.

"Keep saying that." Mike said as the ref pulled out the ladder putting it in the middle of the ring.

"Let's have a clean fight you two." The ref said pointing to the side for the bell to ring. Mike and I wrestled about, I waited until I did the G.T.S. on him before I started climbing up the ladder. I got half-way up the ladder, I looked down to see Mike getting to his feet, I was in shock. Mike mouthed that he was going to kick the ladder over, I knew how and where I was supposed to land. Mike kicked the ladder over, but the ladder didn't move in the right direction, I fell and landed head first onto the railing knocking myself unconscious.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I was sitting there when Elle went quiet.

"What's going on?" I asked as I heard a lot of commotion going on out in the arena.

"Get your butt back here, Phil was knocked unconscious, he's going to the hospital." Elle said out of breath, I could tell she was running. I didn't believe her so I quickly got to my feet running to the nearest curtain opening it seeing Phil being loaded onto a stretcher, Mike was sitting in the corner of the ring.

"I'm going with him in the ambulance, tell John and Mike that I'm going with him." I said as I left my walkie-talkie with my boss, I ran down the hallways to the back of the arena with the stars, and I caught up to where I saw the EMT's carrying Phil on a stretcher, Phil had his eye's shut.

"Ma'am, you need to back up." One said.

"He's my best friend, I know him better than anyone else." I said.

"Let her go." Shane said as he just arrived.

"Okay, wouldn't you want to go?" The same one asked Shane.

"Me or my dad will be there later." Shane said as they loaded Phil into the ambulance, I climbed in sitting on the bench next to him, I grabbed Phil's hand.

"Phil, please open your eyes please." I said trying not to cry, I don't know why I'm about to cry, I'm supposed to hate his guts, but I think deep down I still care about him. "Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"He will be, once we get him to the hospital and get to know what's going on with him." The other said.

"Well, that makes me feel better." I said as they started on IV on him and making sure he was breathing, they checked his vitals and I just held onto his hand the whole ride. When we got to the hospital, I got out, the EMT's pulled him out and rushed him to the back.

"Wait out here for now, we'll call for you. What's your name?"

"Samantha." I said as I went and sat down in an empty seat in the lobby, I tried to busy myself in reading a magazine, I pulled out my phone, I walked outside calling Jimmy, now I'm just balling with tears.

"Samantha, what's going on?" Jimmy asked.

"Phil's injured really bad man." I said as I was also trying to keep warm.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, I wish I knew, I'm worried about him." I said as I wiped my eyes from tears.

"Do you want me to fly down there?"

"No, you got school tomorrow, I just thought you should know, I should get back in the hospital just in case if anything happens." I said.

"Alright, please stop crying and be strong, Phil wouldn't like to see you cry."

"I know, I love you man."

"Love you too, tell Phil I love him." Jimmy said.

"Will do."

"Happy early birthday."

"Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone, I went back into the hospital, I sat down looking through another magazine when a doctor came out.

"Family or Friends of Phil Brooks." She said.

"Here." I said standing up and walking to her.

"Anyone else here with him?"

"No, they haven't arrived yet, may I see him?" I asked.

"Right now he's dope up on pain meds, but I'll show you to him." She said as she led me to the back.

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"He had a blood clot in his head that we needed to drain from all his head injuries, and with the amnesia I'm assuming he had after that car accident he had a year or so ago." She said.

"Your telling me that he did get in a car accident?"

"Yeah, you didn't know?" She said.

"No, I'm so stupid. I mean, did you drain the blood from his head, he will be fine right?"

"We drained all the blood, he'll be fine but we would want him to stay here a couple more days to make sure another clot doesn't form again. Here's his room." She said as we stopped in front of a room, I looked in to see him connected to a couple of machines.

"May I go in?" I asked.

"Go right ahead, he may or may not respond to you okay."

"Okay, thanks." I said as I walked in, I grabbed a seat pulling it up next to his bed, I grabbed his hand. He opened his eyes, he rolled his head over to look at me.

"Samantha?"

"Yeah, you remember."

"I'm sorry, I must of been a jerk." Phil said.

"You don't want to speak too much, I had my head on backwards, I'm just glad your okay. I should of believed you, your going to be okay."

"I'm glad you came, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, you remember Jimmy? He says he misses you, he loves you man and hopes you feel better." I said as I stroke the top of his hand.

"Jimmy said that?"

"Yeah, why don't you go back to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up." I said.

"You have a flight tomorrow, and it's your birthday."

"I don't care, I'm staying here with you no matter the cost." I said as I started singing a lullaby he used to sing to me when I was younger. I hate seeing people in the hospital, especially one's I care about. I sat there for another half hour watching him sleep when Mike, John and Elle showed up in the room.

"Hey, how's he holding up?" John asked as they walked in, Mike joined me on my side, Elle and John stood on the other side.

"They had to drain blood from his head, their going to keep him a couple of days to make sure another clot doesn't form again." I said.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Mike asked.

"I'm staying here with him, and you, I need to talk to you out in the hall." I said as I got up grabbing his shirt pulling him out with me.

"Someone is in the dog house." Elle said which got John laughing.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me that he was in a car accident and had amnesia?" I asked in a yelling manner.

"You never asked."

"Yeah, I never asked, but you should tell me something that huge. He told me himself when he did get his memory back I was being too stupid to believe him because you had me so convinced that he had just a big ego." I said yelling louder.

"Can you please speak a little quieter, I don't want you making a scene."

"Why, you getting embarrassed that your girlfriend is yelling at you, wait let me change that, your ex-girlfriend. I can't believe you would hide something this huge from me. It's over Mike, don't expect me to be friendly to you." I said as I turned to go back into the room, he grabbed my arm pulling me back to him.

"We're not over here."

"I think we are." I said as I slapped him across the face, "And don't touch me ever again." I said harshly as I went into the room, all the nurses and doctors that were out there just stared at him.

"What was that about?" Elle asked.

"I just broke up with Mike, he's a liar and a bitch." I said sitting back down in my seat grabbing Phil's hand again.

"He got what was coming to him." John said as Mike came back into the room, Elle started doing weird hand movements.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm cutting the tension in this room." Elle said, we all cracked up laughing at her.

"It's more emotional in this room than tension." John said.

"What's going on in here?" Vince said as him, Shane, Stephanie, Linda, and Hunter came into the room.

"We're have a little party." Mike said, Elle smacked him across the arm.

"How's he doing?" Stephanie asked.

"He had a blood clot, they drained it, they want to keep him in here for a couple more days just to make sure another clot doesn't form." I said.

"Aw." Linda said.

"Why don't we go down the hall to the gift shop and buy him something to decorate this room?" Stephanie said grabbing Hunter and Shane to leave the room.

"Are you wanting to stay here with him?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, even though he told me he didn't want me to." I said.

"You talked to him?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, earlier before you guys showed up." I said.

"I guess your little birthday celebration could wait." Vince said.

"Yeah, and we had a plan and everything." John said.

"I told you guys I didn't want any surprises." I said.

"Are you going to stay the night here?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, you guys can go back to the hotel, I am fine here." I said.

"We will come by again tomorrow morning when he's awake before we leave to Pittsburgh." Linda said, I got up and hugged Linda even though it was the first time I met here and hugged Vince.

"I'll bring your things back here tomorrow before we fly out." Elle said.

"Thanks, and a couple of books?"

"Yeah, I am sure I can find extra copies of the books for you." Elle said, I hugged her tightly trying not to cry again.

"See you tomorrow sweetie, if your not busy maybe you can draw him or me another picture." John said.

"Only if you bedazzle your abs once for me." I said smiling widely at him.

"A smile finally, I'll think about it, as long as that isn't the new design for my t-shirt." John said as I hugged him tightly.

"You want my fedora, you always seem to snatch it and it might bring luck." Mike said.

"I'm still mad at you, but I will snatch the fedora." I said snatching his fedora putting it on my head.

"How rude, do I at least get a hug?" Mike asked, I hugged him one last time. Hunter, Shane and Stephanie walked back into the room with some decorations when they were leaving.

"How much stuff did you buy?" I asked.

"This much." Hunter said.

"Don't be smart with me mister." I said as they put the balloon, flowers and the stuffed animal on the table.

"We are heading out, can you tell Phil we dropped by?" Stephanie asked.

"Will do, I think your parents are coming by in the morning." I said.

"I might, I don't know about them." Shane said.

"Alright, see you then." I said hugging him, and I hugged Stephanie.

"Do I get a hug to?" Hunter asked.

"Only if your ready." I said.

"Not another DX fan."

"Sorry, got love it though." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Yes, I'm ready, now, ARE YOU READY?" Hunter asked in his voice that he would normally say it in.

"Yeah, hug me bitch!" I said as I stood on the tip of my toes just to get my arms around his neck, he picked me. "Don't drop me, please." I said.

"I'm not going to drop you, you don't trust me?"

"You're a member of DX, no, I don't." I said as he put me back down on the ground.

"Jeez, I thought she would trust me more than that chick magnet dude or the other one that bedazzles his fake abs." Hunter mumbled under his breathe, I just had to laugh as they walked out of the room. I sat down in the chair, I got comfortable, and I stayed there unless if I had to use the bathroom or when I went to the cafeteria to get dinner. I eventually fell asleep, but it wasn't the best night sleep I've had, but it was sleep.


	25. Samantha's Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THIS STORY.**

**The Next Morning- Samantha's Point of View-**

"Sam, earth to Sam." A voice said and my leg was being shook.

"What?" I asked grumpily as my eyes were trying to open, but with the light shining in from the sun.

"It's time to get up, you know you didn't have to sleep in that chair right?" Phil said as I realized it was him talking as I finally got my eyes open.

"I didn't want to sleep in the same bed as you with you are hooked up to those machines."

"I'm sure we could find some room on this bed." Phil said patting the bed, I stood up and sat down on the bed, I laid down with his one arm wrapped around me. "See, you could of slept there." Phil said.

"I know, but what if someone walked in when I slept here." I said as I couldn't of spoke any sooner, the McMahan's walked in with Hunter.

"Did we interrupt anything?" Vince asked as Hunter couldn't help but laugh at us.

"No, I just like cuddle." Phil said.

"How are you feeling man?" Shane asked.

"My head hurts, but other than that, I can deal with it." Phil said.

"Well duh your head would hurt, do you not know what happened last night?" Hunter asked.

"No, what happened?" Phil asked.

"Way to go Hunter." Linda said.

"Mike kicked the ladder in the wrong direction, you went unconscious, you had a blood clot and they had to drain it." I said.

"Really? Pretty dang awesome huh? I go out with a bang don't I?" Phil said giggling a little.

"I'll say so, but I'm glad that your okay." Stephanie said.

"Where are the others?" Phil asked.

"Oh, John, Elle and Mike said that they'll come by later before their flight." I said.

"Good." Phil said.

"Did this whole situation work out?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I found out last night that Phil wasn't lying about his car accident and I yelled at Mike, he got embarrassed because I did it in front of the nurses, and I smacked him across the face." I said.

"What did we learn?" Hunter asked.

"Shut up Hunter, if I had something, I would throw it at you." I said.

"You can't do that, I'm the King of Kings." Hunter said.

"Don't listen to him, did you break up with Mike or not?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, we are officially over." I said nodding when I said it.

"We need to get going or we will be late for our plane, but before we leave, we have a little surprise for you Sam for your birthday. Guys." Vince said as he went outside, and the whole roster of Smackdown and ECW walked in, Matt, Jeff, Shannon, and Shane (Helms) were carrying the cake, it had my beach scene that I drew for Jeff on it that said 'Happy 17th Birthday Samantha!'

"Guys, your making blush." I said as tears came to my eyes and I was turning slight red.

"Since you won't be at the show tonight, we thought to do it now." Matt said.

Everyone sung "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to Samantha, Happy Birthday to you."

"Now blow out the candles before the nurses and doctors come in." Shane (Helms) said, John, Elle and Mike were the last three to come in the room, I'm surprised that everyone was able to fit in that room, even some crew showed up. 'I wish that Phil gets better and asks me out.' I thought as I blew out the 17 candles on the cake.

"Anyone have a knife?" Hunter asked.

"Who would be able to bring a knife into a hospital?" Shannon asked.

"I'll go get one from the cafeteria, and some plates, how many we need?" Mike asked.

"Bring all that they have." Hunter said as they made room on the table for the cake.

"You drew that picture?" Carlito asked.

"Yeah, you like?" I asked.

"Now that, that is cool." Carlito said as Elle came up to me with my books and paper, of course with my bag.

"Your not staying here with me until I get out are you?" Phil asked

"Yes I am, like it or not mister." I said as I put my bag and books to the side.

"You better be drawing pictures for me." John said.

"Me first." Jeff said.

"Hey, I'm studying first, I got to past my GED test." I said as Mike came back in with a whole lot of plates, a knife and tons of forks.

"Got enough there chick magnet?" Mark said.

"I didn't know how much we needed, sorry." Mike said setting down the plates and such when a nurse came in.

"What's going on in here?" She asked.

"Oh sorry, we have a birthday in here." Vince said.

"Okay, let me just check his vitals and I'll get out of her." She said as she went to Phil checking his vitals and she left.

"Where'd did Hunter go? He's been awfully quiet lately." I said as I started doing a head count of everyone, Hunter, Shane (McMahan), and Stephanie came in with three balloons, one that says Happy Birthday and the other two were the numbers 17, and they bought me a gift.

"Happy Birthday from the McMahan's and Hunter." Stephanie said handing me a wrapped present.

"Hunter had to get his name in there." I said giggling as I sat on the edge of Phil's bed opening the present, it was a laptop and Elle snapped a photo of my face.

"You like it?" Linda asked.

"Yes, you didn't have to, why a laptop?" I asked.

"Because, part of the design team, you need to practice on the computer designing it instead by hand." Vince said.

"Thanks you guys!" I said as I hugged all of the McMahan family and Hunter.

"We bought you something too." Shannon said as he handed me a wrapped gift, it had a tag on it that said 'To Samantha, From Jeff Matt Shannon and Shane.' I unwrapped it, it was a sketching pad, a set of mechanical pencils and colored pencils. I opened it to the first page, and there was portrait of me in there drawn by Jeff.

"You like it?" Matt asked.

"Love you, thanks you guys." I said as I hugged all of them.

"We had this really good gift for you, but since your staying behind here, its kind of ruined." John said.

"It's cool, birthday's aren't about age or presents." I said.

"Time to dig into that cake." Hunter said as they let me cut the cake, and serve it. I made sure everyone got a piece, everyone said their goodbyes as they got their cake since most of them had flights to catch. Elle, John, Mike, Shane, Hunter, Stephanie, Vince, Linda, Matt, Jeff, Shane (Helms), and Shannon didn't leave. I carried a slice of cake over to Phil, then I went and got my own slice.

"Thank you for that, it was really nice." I said.

"You welcome, so what did you wish for?" Hunter asked.

"If I say, it won't come true." I said.

"She's got you there." Jeff said.

"She's got you there, whatever." Hunter said in a mocking voice.

"You two stop it." Matt said.

"When does your flight's leave?" I asked.

"Oh, we are leaving at like 3." Vince said.

"And it's what time?" I asked.

"It seems as if your trying to get rid of us." Mike said as he snatched his fedora from my head.

"Hey, I liked that hat." I said grabbing it back.

"Let her wear it, it's her birthday." John said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Stephanie asked.

"No, I just don't want you guys to be late for your flight." I said as I laid back down on the bed with Phil.

"It's only noon, we have one hour to spend with you." Shane (Helms) said.

"Is this the first time these three different group of people hung out together?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, we usually don't mix together, except when Vince calls meetings." Matt said.

"Well, does that mean we got to make appointments to hang out with Samantha?" Elle asked.

"Please don't, I hate having schedules to hang out with my friends." I said as I helped Phil with his cake now that I was done with mine, yes, I'm selfish, I ate mine before helping him.

"Why's that?" Shannon asked.

"Because, I just hang out with whoever I feel comfortable or feel like hanging out with at that time." I said.

"Well, I'm out of that picture." Mike said standing up.

"Are you making a trash run?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, anybody else want me to throw away their trash?" Mike asked as some people handed him their plates and forks.

"Thanks man." Shannon said as Mike left throwing away the plates and coming back.

"It was nice spending time with you guys, but we should head to the airport." Linda said.

"Okay, have a safe trip, Jeff don't draw too many more pictures." I said as I hugged him, Matt, Shannon and Shane (Helms) first since they were the first to leave.

"I'll try not to." Jeff said.

"And you Hunter, don't be too cocky, you make me laugh sometimes, but don't get the cockiness get the best of you." I said as he picked me up to hug him again.

"I'll only be cocky around you, brat." Hunter said.

"I'm not a brat." I said as he put me back down and I hugged rest of the McMahan's.

"What about us?" John asked.

"You, bedazzle your abs, I miss it. Keep using that suave and finish that poem man." I said hugging him tightly, I kissed his cheek.

"I'll think about it." John said.

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear.

"No problem." John said as I went to Elle.

"I'm going to miss my buddy in destruction." Elle said.

"I'll come back full force when he gets better, but on the other hand, you got Cryme Tyme to help you if needed." I said giggling.

"Their not going to want to hang with the whitest chick that is hired by Vince." Elle said.

"Their cool with Cena, you never know." I said as I hugged her.

"You better study more than you are in that bed with Phil." Elle whispered.

"No worries, you study yourself." I said.

"Love you, and I'll miss you." Elle said.

"Love and miss you too." I said as she joined hands with John.

"Well?" Mike asked.

"You can get your fedora back, and you better be good, no more lying." I said putting the fedora back on his head.

"I'll try, I'm sorry, I did some thinking, and I'm really am sorry." Mike said.

"Don't say sorry, I don't want to hear it." I said hugging him and let go in a very short hug.

"That was a short hug." Mike said.

"You deserve that." I said.

"We are out of here, we will miss you two." John said.

"Come and give me hugs." Phil said as they went and hugged Phil, besides Mike.

"I'm sorry dude." Mike said.

"We'll discuss it when I get out of this hospital." Phil said as Mike finally hugged Phil.

"Another hug." Elle said hugging me tightly, and I went and hugged John again.

"Let's take a photo." John said as I pulled out my camera, we leant in with Phil snapping a photo.

"Happy Birthday Sam." Elle said.

"Thanks, get out of here before you miss your flight." I said as I kind of pushed them out of the room.

"Now we're alone." Phil said smiling as I went to my bag pulling out the scrapbook I had and carried it over to the bed where I climbed back in.

"My scrapbook." I said as we looked through the scrapbook, we recollected the memories behind the photos and other memories, and we got to the pictures I took at my first show.

"I remember when you met me back behind the arena that night." Phil said.

"Yeah, it started this long trail of events." I said as I grabbed my photo taking another photo of me and him.

"Are you putting that in your scrapbook?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, it's us isn't it?" I said.

"I look horrible though."

"It's for my birthday page okay, let me have my moment." I said as I turned on the television, we watched television for rest of the day.

"I got a question, if you hate me, why did you come to the hospital with me?"

"Because deep down I still cared about you, and still care about you, I just hated who I thought you became. Mike had a lot to deal with that as well, he helped the process of me thinking you were a giant jerk."

"Am I still a jerk?"

"No, I realized your not a jerk that I thought you were." I said setting the scrapbook on the ground.

"Does that mean you _LIKE _me?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to be my girl now?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, forever."

"I didn't say anything about forever, but you need to get studying for your GED, now that you need forever." Phil said as I moaned of hating wanting to study, I got up grabbing couple of my books I needed to study.

"I don't want to study though."

"I'll help you, it'll be fun." Phil said as he opened the Math book. "I remember how you always hated and stunk at Math."

"Don't remind me." I said as he giggled and he started teaching me things that he knew.


	26. Fair

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**John's Point of View-**

We got on the flight to Pittsburgh, I knew we should go to the fair tonight, but I would feel horrible going without taking the birthday girl. In a way I'm glad that Mike got what he deserved, but he should of gotten a whole lot worse.

"Your deep in thought?" Elle asked.

"More than you know, you still want to hit the fair tonight?" I asked.

"I don't want to go without Samantha." Elle said.

"Come on, we have backstage passes, and they know we're coming."

"Fine, but why don't we ditch Mike." Elle said as Mike was sitting in front of us asleep.

"Yeah, we'll leave him at the hotel."

"Good, I'm just glad everything is out in the open. I just wish I could be there for Samantha." Elle said as she cuddled up to me.

"Me too, but we got a show to put on." I said as I put my arm around her and rubbed her upper arm.

"Your worried too?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know." Elle said.

"What do you think if we can talk Good Charlotte and Fall Out Boy into flying back to Montpelier to perform for them in the hospital on Wednesday?" I asked.

"That would be the best present ever, but how would we be able to do that?" Elle asked.

"I don't know, we could just talk to them, they seem like nice guys and what not."

"We can try, can't we." Elle said. We landed, and went to the show, we let Mike know we were heading out and to get a taxi after the show.

"You ready to go?" I asked Elle.

"Yeah, you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yeah, I mean free backstage passes and free concert." I said as I led her out to our rental car, I drove us out to the fair, tonight was Good Charlotte. We went and picked up our backstage passes.

"You sure we should do this?"

"We can try, I mean, it never hurts to try." I said as we went backstage meeting the members of Good Charlotte.

"John Morrison, nice to meet you man." Joel said shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, okay, so we had this big plan for one of our best friend's, her birthday was today, she is turning 17."

"Where is she?" Benji asked.

"There is one flaw to that, our other best friend, her new boyfriend I'm assuming by the time I call her back, who knows, it's a long story. Well, he's in the hospital, she's staying with him until he gets better. Is there anyway that you can make a trip to see them?" I asked, Elle stood there in shock of meeting them.

"Is she cool?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'm just in shock of meeting you guys." Elle said.

"We would stop by, we have a break in a schedule, where are they?" Joel asked.

"Well, we're flying back Wednesday to Montpelier, is that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, we getting WWE tickets right?" Paul asked.

"It's already worked out." Elle said.

"We'll do it, what time is your flight?" Joel asked getting out his cell phone to text his manager, we exchanged information, and we went out to enjoy the concert, that is after Elle insisted on getting autographs. After the concert, we walked around the fair, we went on the Ferris Wheel.

"It's nice up here." Elle said looking out on the city, we were on the top.

"Yeah, it's just as beautiful as you." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"I can't believe Good Charlotte agreed to go to the hospital Wednesday."

"I told you they were cool." I said as we started to go around and got off.

"Will you win me a bear?" Elle asked as we were walking by carnival games.

"I'll win you one on this game." I said as we walked up to the balloon popping one with the darts.

"You won, what bear would you like?" The guy asked, Elle picked this pink bear that was medium sized, it wasn't a huge one where I have to strain myself to carry. We went back to the hotel, Mike was pretty much already asleep, Elle and I climbed into the other bed. Mike had an early flight to the ECW show in Cleveland. I didn't have to go since it wasn't a tag match, we fell asleep, I got up making sure that Mike left on time. A few hours later Elle woke me up.

"Did Mike get up and out okay?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, I got up to make sure of it."

"Good, now we don't have to deal with him." Elle said as she got up and went into the bathroom taking a shower. I pulled out my phone texting Sam that we were up and see how they were. After Elle got out, I went in to shower up, I bedazzled my abs, and sent a picture of it to Sam saying Happy Birthday. I went out in the room, Elle looked at me and just cracked up laughing. "You bedazzled your abs?" Elle asked.

"It was for Sam's birthday, had to." I said as I threw a t-shirt on over the bedazzled abs.

"Are you going to ask Fall Out Boy to come too or are they going to fight with Good Charlotte?" Elle asked.

"That's why you have them come on Thursday so the other band doesn't know."

"Tricky Mr. Morrison."

"I know, but you can just be jealous of it."

"Maybe I won't." Elle said as we gathered our things and decided to hit the fair early to hit more rides and get some of the carnival food.

"We should head to the stage, I think the meet and greet starts soon." I said looking at my watch.

"Good by me." Elle said as I grabbed her hand intervening my fingers with hers, we swung our hands back and forth until we reached the stand picking up our backstage passes, we followed the line backstage to meet them, we were last in line since we were celebrities as well and they would rather us go last than first since we might take longer.

"WWE's Finest Wrestler, John Morrison, where's your tag partner the Miz?" Pete asked as he pulled me into a manly hug.

"Dude, he flew out for the show tonight, I didn't have to perform so I'm here with my girlfriend Michelle." I said.

"Nice to meet you, did you bedazzle your abs or is that just for the shows?" Patrick asked.

"Actually, I do have them bedazzled, I did it for our best friends birthday." I said lifting up my shirt showing the freshly bedazzled abs.

"I would do that, but mine aren't that define." Pete said.

"Where is this birthday person?" Andy asked.

"About that, her boyfriend was in a nasty fall, and is in the hospital, she's staying with him this week, I was wondering if I can ask you for a favor?" I asked.

"You want us to drop by the hospital?" Patrick asked.

"Would you?" I asked.

"If we get free tickets to WWE." Pete said.

"It's a deal." Elle said as we got a picture and autographs as well.

"When should we come by the hospital and what hospital?" Joe asked.

"It's in Vermont, what about Thursday?" I asked.

"Well, we have a performance in Montpelier on Friday, is it close by?" Andy asked.

"It is in Montpelier, so it's good." Elle said as we set up our information with them, we went out to enjoy that show.

"We should get back and get some sleep for our flight tomorrow and tomorrow if we are spending time in that hospital." I said as we walked out of the stage area going through the fair out to the parking lot.

"Yeah, do you think Sam would like it?"

"She'll love it, plus Mike isn't there." I said as we went back to our hotel falling fast asleep.


	27. Good Charlotte Performs

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**John's Point of View-**

Elle woke me up at 10, and I grumpily went and took a shower to get the sticky stuff off my abs from bedazzling them.

"Hurry up or we'll miss our flight mister." Elle said into the bathroom.

"Hurrying." I said as I pulled my pants up and threw on my sweater. We grabbed our things and ran to the airport checking things in, we met Good Charlotte at the terminal.

"In a rush you guys?" Paul asked.

"More than you think." I said as we lined up to board, I sat down next to Elle, I pulled out the poem I was working on when I sat down next to Sam, I knew I got to finish this and give it to her.

"Having trouble?" Elle asked as she pulled out a Chemistry book.

"Yeah, I just wish I can finish this poem before we get to the hospital, it would really make Sam happy."

"She'll be happy just to see you, she won't need a poem to make her happy, I would be happy though." Elle said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"You just study, your test is coming up." I said as I re-read my poem trying to think of what to add to it, I ended up falling asleep, maybe writing poems is getting boring for me, but why did I even start writing it. Elle woke me up when we landed, Good Charlotte had a limo waiting for them, we got a rental car since we were staying here longer than they were.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Elle said waving at them before they climbed into the limo.

"We should get there before they do." I said as we rushed to our car, and we sped over to the hospital, luckily we got there before they did.

"Jeez, next time slow down, we're not in a rush." Elle said as we climbed out of the car, we waited for them to arrive. They arrived 15 minutes later, we helped them out of the limo.

"Thanks for doing this man." I said.

"No problem." Joel said as they followed us to the room.

"Wait here." Elle said, Elle and I walked in to see the two laying on the bed watching a movie.

"Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Sam asked jumping out of the bed hugging us.

"You should be studying, not watching whatever movie this is." Elle said.

"I was, but I got lazy and quit for a little while." Sam said.

"It was hurting my brain as well." Phil said.

"Your brain hurt before she even started." I said jokingly as I went and hugged him.

"So, are you two going out now?" Elle tried to ask in a whisper.

"I heard you on that Elle." Phil said.

"Sorry, well are you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, we are going out. Where's Mike?" Sam asked.

"We didn't bring Mike, he had a show to do, but we did bring someone else. This was going to be your birthday present, but we brought them to you." I said as I went out and brought Good Charlotte in.

"Your Good Charlotte, oh my god, how were you able to do this?" Sam asked.

"He came backstage at our concert, he explained the situation to us, and we agreed to come by." Joel explained.

"Elle, John." Sam said as she hugged me and Elle.

"You welcome." I said.

"Isn't someone going to introduce us?" Billy asked.

"Right, Good Charlotte, this is Samantha and that's Phil, Samantha and Phil this is Good Charlotte." Elle said.

"Nice to meet both of you." Paul said as Sam hugged all four members of the band and they shook Phil's hand.

"Do you want us to perform a couple of songs for you?" Benji asked.

"You guys don't have your instruments though?" Phil said.

"But Samantha has all of your songs on her iPod, I know she sings along to them in her sleep on the planes." Elle said, Sam started turning red, which she pushed Elle lightly.

"Turn it on, it won't be much but it's something. We can play air guitar and air drums." Paul said as I helped set up the iPod for it to play the songs for them to sing.

"What songs do you want us to perform, or what song is your favorite?" Billy asked.

"My favorites are Young and the Hopeless, the Anthem, Hold On, I Don't Want To Be In Love, and I Just Wanna Live." Sam said as Phil nodded approving her favorite songs. Good Charlotte performed all her favorite songs, she laid in the bed with Phil singing along to the songs with Joel, Elle was sitting on my lap in the one seat. After they finished performing the songs we applauded.

"Thank you guys so much for doing this." I said as I shook their hands and pulled all of them into a manly hug.

"No problem." Benji said.

"May I get a photo and an autograph?" Sam asked as she pulled out her scrap book opening it to an empty page for them to sign. All the members signed it, Sam climbed into the bed with Phil again, Billy and Paul were on the side with Phil and Joel and Benji were on the side with Sam for the photo. "Thank you so much." Sam said hugging them again.

"No problem, see you guys at the next WWE event." Joel said as they waved on their way out of the room.

"Who's idea was that?" Sam asked.

"John's, we were going to take you to the fair to see them perform at Pittsburgh with us two and with Mike and Phil, but since you two couldn't make it, we went and were able to talk them into doing us a favor." Elle said.

"Thanks a lot man, it means a lot for you doing that for my birthday." Sam said hugging me tightly again.

"You only turn 17 once." I said trying to ply her off me.

"You outdid yourself, what are you going to plan for my 18th birthday?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and how am I going to get her a better gift now?" Phil asked.

"Shut up, you weren't planning on getting her a gift because she was mad at you at that time." I said as Elle sat down in the chair watching this.

"You guys do know birthday's aren't about gifts right?" Elle said.

"I know, but still." I said as I sat on the arm of her chair and Sam climbed back into the bed with Phil.

"I think your getting too cozy being in the same bed as Phil." Elle said.

"Is it my fault I feel protected and comfortable in here with him?" Sam said giving her a dirty look.

"How's Mike?" Phil asked.

"I haven't talked to him since Pittsburgh at the event." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"When are you guys flying out?" Sam asked.

"We are here until Friday, Saturday." Elle said.

"You guys better not be in here everyday you're here." Phil said threatening.

"Friday Sam's got to leave with me because we got to take our GED test." Elle said.

"I might try to convince Shane in letting me take it here in the cafeteria." Sam said.

"You actually think that Shane will come up here for it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I can try can't I?" Sam said.

"We should go check into our hotel Mr. Handsome." Elle said.

"I can't leave though." Phil said which caused Sam to laugh.

"Not you Mr. Handsome, the other Mr. Handsome over here, your Sam's Mr. Handsome." Elle said as she patted my knee.

"We'll be back, I guess we are going to the hotel to check in and we'll be back later on tonight." I said as I stood up from the arm and helped Elle to her feet.

"Take your time, Phil is going to help me study some more." Sam said.

"It's your GED test not mine." Phil complained.

"Don't worry, I've been helping Elle study as well." I said as I wrapped my arm around Elle's waist.

"Do we get a hug before you leave?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess." I said as Elle and I hugged both Phil and Sam before we left the hospital.

"I think she liked that John, you are very nice and loving." Elle said as she kissed my cheek.

"I know, it was pretty awesome to see her facial reaction." I said laughing at Sam's reaction to seeing Good Charlotte when they walked in.

"I can't wait until I see her reaction tomorrow to Fall Out Boy." Elle said as we climbed into the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

"I know right, it might be either more funny or just as funny." I said.

"We do have a hotel reservation right?" Elle asked.

"I'm not that completely stupid, I hope we could get Sam out of that room at least for the night or for an hour."

"I don't think we'll be able to do so, especially if her and Phil are going out now. I don't want to tell Mike because he might be more upset with himself or angry for keeping those two apart."

"I think Phil wants her to get out, I'm just saying if I was in the hospital, I would want you to go out and have fun, I wouldn't want you to be in the hospital with me every minute of everyday." I said as we found the Holiday Inn, and pulling into the parking garage.

"Yeah, I understand that, but there is that little thing called love."

"True, but I hate seeing Phil in the hospital just as much, and I love him as a friend, but you don't see me spending everyday with him."

"But, you have a job to do, Sam has a job too, but hers could be easily covered by someone else and she's in the process of switching to a different position. Plus, she just started the job, she is, not per say easily replaced, but it is easy to go back to where we didn't have her since she just joined less than a week earlier." Elle said as I parked the car, we climbed out meeting on her side of the trunk.

"True, do you think she has a lot of potential for being a diva?"

"Just as much as me, or any other female out there in the real world."

"But do you think she'll make the cut for being a diva? I mean she was able to jump from being a production assistant to being a part of the design team, do you think they would also let her be a diva? I don't think they would want to lose a member of their design team." I said.

"But look at Jeff, he did design his own t-shirt, the self portrait one and the Hardy Boys symbol, if he was able to do it, I think she'll be able to handle it."

"Well, Jeff is a different story, he was a wrestler first and foremost and those were just one time things."

"So, doesn't mean anything, you just got to be able to multi-task is all." Elle said.

"I hope your right." I said as we walked into the hotel going through the line checking into the hotel. We carried our bags up to our room, and we set our bags onto the bed.

"You want to help me study some and grab some food before heading back?" Elle asked as she went to her bag that held her books.

"Sure, if I wasn't, then I would be watching the wasteful television." I said as she handed me her biology book, we went through her biology book, half of her Spanish book, and half her history book.

"I hope I'll be ready for this GED test, I just don't know what's going to be on it."

"Me neither, I wish I could tell you." I said as I grabbed a room key and we went out of the room.

"What if we go to Denny's?"

"Sounds good for me." I said as we went to our car, she pointed towards the Denny's she saw on the way to the hotel from the hospital.

"I hope Sam is studying hard enough, I mean, I know it will be hard to study worrying about Phil's condition, having a television in the room, that brand new laptop she got, that new drawing pad and colored pencils, plus her and Phil have so much to catch up on." Elle said as she slid into the one side of the booth.

"Sam is one smart girl, she isn't stupid, she'll study when she's ready and when she think she should, which probably means what most people her age or when I was that age in high school did, was wait until the night before and pull a all-nighter to cram everything in."

"That would be a whole lot harder for a GED don't you think?"

"Yeah, but we can't force her to study if she doesn't want to and if she isn't in the right mind set, it sounds as if they have been studying some."

"Some, keyword." Elle said as we ordered our drinks and food.

"Elle, I know your worried about your own GED, and I know you want Sam to pass hers too, I want her to pass it too trust me, but I mean, I'm sure she's worried about Phil more than passing some test right now."

"Your telling me that Vince will keep her as an employee if she fails the GED test?"

"He might, if he doesn't keep her on, I'm sure she'll still be on tour with us, I don't see her flying back home to New York especially after this whole situation with Phil, becoming friends with us two and somewhat Mike, I mean we are allowed to bring one person on tour with us, hello."

"You won't force her to try and get her GED?"

"I will, she will take it when she thinks she is ready and if she goes on tour with us, I will make sure she will take and pass it, I think she really should, but I think her heart and brain are somewhere else right now, that somewhere involving Phil." I said as our food and drinks came.

"What do you mean, Phil's fine."

"Yeah, he's fine, but they want to make sure another blood clot doesn't come back, your telling me that if that was me on that bed with the same issue that you wouldn't be doing the same thing?"

"Point made, let's just eat so we can go back to the hospital and spend some time with our friends." Elle said as we ate our food in quiet.


	28. Shocking News

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

Elle and John just left after Good Charlotte came in here and performed for us.

"Can you believe that, they got Good Charlotte to come in here to perform for us?" I asked snuggling up to Phil's side.

"I can't believe they went through all that trouble, don't you think you should be studying for your GED test?"

"It's only Wednesday, I have all day tomorrow to study, plus we studied a lot yesterday." I complained.

"But, sitting here and gushing over Good Charlotte isn't helping you study anymore."

"But before we study, I think you should talk to Jimmy." I said pulling out my phone calling Jimmy's house, he picked up. "Hey Jimmy, someone wants to talk to you." I said putting my speaker phone on.

"Hey Jimmy." Phil said.

"Who is it?" Jimmy asked not recognizing the voice.

"You don't remember your best friend Phil Brooks?"

"Phil, I thought you were in the hospital."

"I am, but Sam insisted that we should talk, how are you?" Phil asked, I liked them two to talk.

"I'm good, you watching Sam making sure she isn't doing anything stupid?"

"No, I won't let her now that she is my girl."

"What, you two are going out now?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, Mike and I broke up." I said.

"I'll need to get details later, but Sam, can I talk to just Phil for a few moments please?" Jimmy asked.

"Sure." I said a little freaked out, I turned the speakerphone off, I handed the phone to Phil, I got up from the bed and sitting in the chair John and Elle were sitting in earlier pulling out my English book studying it letting those two men talk.

**Phil's Point of View-**

It was weird that Jimmy wanted to talk to just me, I mean, yeah we were best friends back then, but we haven't talked in ages but Sam and I have been close for so much longer than us two.

"What's up man?" I asked as I noticed Sam studying her English book, now that is the girl I know.

"How has Samantha been really? Ever since she left and I came back home from practically stalking her, my mother made me started doing therapy lessons, and they said that I should talk to you and get your take on her and how she is doing." Jimmy said, which I don't get why he should go to therapy, I know he probably misses her since their best friends still, I'm assuming, I think she said something about them dating or whatever.

"She's fine, real good, she's been more worried about me and more looking after me than herself." I said as she looked up at me knowing that I was talking about her.

"My therapist said that I should take a walk down memory lane to try and get some memories or feelings I had with her back to help the healing process, when I didn't work the other day, I decided to make a trip down to the orphanage man."

"Has it changed any?"

"No, but I ran into the ladies that worked there when we were there." Jimmy said.

"Their still alive?"

"Apparently, and they said that my real parents have came in looking for me."

"What do you mean your real parents?" I asked confused.

"The people that gave me birth, and apparently they didn't have just me as a kid, they had another kid."

"I'm still confused."

"Alright, they kept records of all their kids and their real names before they were adopted just in case the parents came in looking for their kids or the kids want to know their real parents, unlike Sam who was just left on the step and didn't have a record since they didn't know her parents name."

"They still had your record, how cool. Are you going to try and go find your parents?" I asked kind of excited.

"Well, apparently, my real parents had went in there a week before I had, and they had two kids, I wasn't their only kid that they had put in the orphanage."

"Are you going to try and find the other kid that they put in the orphanage?" I asked.

"I know who it is, they told me who it was, it was kind of shocking to hear."

"Do I know them?"

"Yeah, I don't know how to tell you, but Phil, you're my brother." Jimmy said, I went into shock, how can Jimmy be my brother?

"Hold on one minute." I said as I covered the microphone, and looked over at Sam.

"What's going on?" Sam asked looking up from her book.

"Why don't you go get yourself something in the cafeteria and bring me back some pudding or something?" I asked.

"I see how it is, I'll be back." Sam said standing up and putting her book onto the table.

"Don't hurry."

"You should hurry before you use up all my minutes." Sam said grabbing her purse and heading out of the room. I waited until she got out of the room before I started talking to Jimmy again, I uncovered the microphone.

"I'm back, excuse me, did you just say you're my brother?"

"Yes, they never told us that we were brothers, they thought we were too young to understand or cared."

"Did you and Sam ever go out?" I asked, I'm thinking maybe why she only went out with Jimmy is because she felt the same comfort and protection in him as she does in me.

"Yeah, that was until she notice you on ECW, why?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking. When am I going to see my little brother again?"

"Whenever you come back to New York."

"How exactly did you guys get all the way to New York if the orphanage is in Chicago?" I asked, I was thinking that, if Sam met me in New York but if we were in the orphanage together in Chicago.

"Easy, we flew here."

"The people who adopted you are stupid for flying all the way to Chicago and all the way back to New York." I said.

"Your telling me, are you going to tell Sam?"

"No, I'm going to wait until we see you again to bring it up." I said.

"I haven't brought it up to my therapist yet, so I don't know what my therapist would want us to do at this moment."

"I think Sam should know, she's been a long life friend of ours."

"We'll discuss it more later, but I got to go and finish my homework, plus I have work tonight." Jimmy said.

"Alright, love you little bro."

"Love you too." Jimmy said before hanging up, I can't believe that I have a younger brother this whole time, I'm mad that the employees at the orphanage didn't tell us because I would of tried harder to stay with Jimmy, and I would have been closer to Sam. I'm happy to know that I have a little brother, yeah in my adopted family I had one younger sister and two younger brothers, but they weren't my biological brothers or sisters. Sam came back into the room carrying a sandwich and a pudding cup.

"You wanted some pudding, I hope you like chocolate, it was the only kind they had left." Sam said handing me the pudding cup and a spoon.

"I like vanilla better, you can have the pudding, what type of sandwich you have?"

"Ham, you want half?"

"You know I hate ham, why did you get ham?"

"I got ham because I like ham and I didn't know that you wanted vanilla, sorry." Sam said.

"I thought you knew that I liked vanilla more and I didn't like ham."

"I said I was sorry, at least accept my apology. Anyways, what did Jimmy have to say?" Sam asked as she sat back down on the bed with me giving me half of her ham sandwich.

"I accept your apology, next time check with me. Nothing much, he just wanted to tell me something personal, man talk."

"Sure, whatever." Sam said as she started to eating away at her sandwich and eating the pudding cup.

"Back to studying Sam."

"Fine, only for you though." Sam said as she got off the bed grabbing the wrappers taking to the garbage can. "Do you want the television back on?"

"I guess, if you want to." I said as she stood on her tip toes turning on the television, I reached over grabbing the remote off the side table to control the television. I wasn't even watching the television, I was mainly staring at Sam. I can't believe that she went out with my little brother, she doesn't even know that he is my brother, I didn't even know. I mean, I always thought of Jimmy as my best friend, never really thought it any further. I wonder if she saw anything in Jimmy, or if she just went out with him for the heck of it. It is kind of disturbing thinking that she went out with my little brother, on the other hand, it didn't bother me until I was told, but I didn't know he was my brother until five minutes ago.

"Your staring, is something bugging you?" Sam said looking up at me from her book.

"I was talking to Jimmy about you, he said you went out with him, what did you see in him?"

"I don't know, he was nice, caring, my only true friend in high school, and we just clicked. I mean, we were always friends and one night we decided that we should take it to the next level. I truly think I never truly loved him more than just really good friends. Why?"

"Do you love me more as a good friend or as a serious lover?"

"You know I love you more than a good friend, why else would I go through the trouble going after you?" Sam asked setting her pencil down, she stood up and walked over to the bed sitting on the edge of my bed.

"I don't know, I guess I'm kind of jealous that you went out of with Jimmy or awkward about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm with you now and I will never leave you because I love you with my whole heart." Sam said grabbing my hand.

"I love you too Sam."

"Are you sure there is nothing else is bothering you?"

"No, it's just heard to wrap my head around you and Jimmy dating, and how much you have grown."

"I could say the same about you growing up, look at these tattoos." Sam said poking at the numerous tattoos on my arms and kissing me lightly on the lips before she got up and went back to her work. I'm still a little upset with myself, because Sam and I will always say that my little brother got my wife or girlfriend first, that will never sound right and more redneck than it really is.


	29. Fall Out Boy Performs

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Morning-Elle's Point of View-**

We went to the hospital last night for a couple of hours (after we went to the hotel, we came back), but it seemed as if Phil wasn't all there like something was eating him alive from the inside, so we left for the hotel, unfortunately we weren't able to get Samantha to leave the hospital room for the night. I woke John up at 9 AM.

"Why so early?" John asked groggily.

"Because, Fall Out Boy is supposed to be landing in an half hour and we need to be at the airport waiting for them." I said as I climbed back into the bed under the sheets snuggling up next to him.

"I know, but I just want to lay here with you in my arms."

"I wish we could, but we'll do that tomorrow okay, I promise."

"Fine, I guess I could get up." John said as I kissed his forehead and climbed back out pulling out my government book studying a little while he was in the shower. I pulled out my phone checking the time, and putting it back in my pocket. "Bedazzle or not to bedazzle." John said walking out of the bathroom with his shirt unbuttoned.

"Don't bedazzle, everyone has seen it once already, plus it will just waste time this morning."

"Your saying I'll be wasting time, your over there studying for your GED test."

"Whatever, just get your shoes on mister." I said as I found my flip flops sliding them on, I went into the bathroom pulling my hair up into a ponytail and putting on my smelly products when John came in.

"Vanilla scent again today?"

"It's the only scent I unpacked last night."

"I didn't say it didn't smell good." John said as he brushed his hair out and put his sunglasses on.

"Your going to wear your sunglasses inside?"

"Why not?"

"Suit yourself." I said as I grabbed my purse and room key, John grabbed the car keys and his wallet.

"I hope their up."

"Do you want me to call and wake them up?"

"Would you?"

"Yeah, I hope that Phil is in a better mood or back to his normal self today." I said as pulled out my phone as we walked down the hallway towards the elevator.

"I don't know what was up with him last night, but hopefully Fall Out Boy will cheer him up some."

"Who knows." I said as I held the phone up to my ear, John pushed the down button at the elevators.

"Hello?" A groggy Sam asked.

"Did I wake you by accident?"

"Yeah, it's cool, I was up late studying last night."

"Way to go John, you made me wake them. We are heading over to the hospital, would you wake Phil?" I said.

"I'll wake him, tell John thanks for the wake up call, and that he still has better hair than me."

"I'll tell him, see you in a few, love you." I said as I climbed onto the elevator with John.

"Love you too." Sam said as she hung up the phone, I hung my phone up and slid it into my pocket when the doors closed on the elevator.

"What'd she say?" John asked.

"She says thanks for the wake up call and that you still have better hair than her."

"Figures, is Phil up?"

"No, why would he?" I asked as we got to the lobby level of the hotel.

"Who knows, he might be a morning person."

"Out of all the years you knew him, was he a morning person?"

"No, but still, he could be up this early." John said as I rolled my eyes, we went to our rental car. John drove us over to the airport, we waited on the baggage claim level for Fall Out Boy.

"Should we be holding a sign for them?"

"No, we should recognize them or they should recognize us."

"You sure?"

"Trust me." John said as I tightened my grip on his arm that I was hanging onto. "You have a tight grip on my arm, are you sure that my arm isn't losing any circulation?"

"Sorry." I said as I loosened my grip, but he moved my hands from his arm, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer, I wrapped my two arms around his waist. I saw Fall Out Boy climb onto the escalator towards the baggage claim.

"I told you that we would be able to recognize them, they are right there." John said.

"Whatever." I said as I moved my arms to where it was easier and more comfortable to walk with him.

"Hey guys, we weren't expecting you guys to meet us here at the airport." Joe said.

"We just wanted to make sure you landed safely and that you knew/get to the airport safely." John said as we went with them to the baggage claim run about, we helped them grab their bags and find their limo driver.

"We'll see you at the hospital, do they know we're coming?" Pete asked.

"No, they have idea your coming, so if you would wait for us outside would be helpful." I said.

"No problem, see you in a few minutes." Patrick said as they shut their limo door, we found our way to our rental car, we drove over to the hospital, Fall Out Boy was standing outside waiting for us.

"Sorry for taking so long, we should get up to their room." John said as we led them through the hotel up to Phil's room.

"Knock knock, everyone decent?" I asked as John whispered to Fall Out Boy to stay out there for a few minutes.

"Yeah, we're decent." Sam said as she was wrapped up in the blanket and in Phil's arm.

"Why can't I take a picture of that?" John asked.

"Why don't you bedazzle your abs more?" Sam asked.

"Told you I should of bedazzled my abs earlier." John said as I pulled out my cell phone snapping a photo with the camera.

"We didn't have time." I said.

"Anyways, we have another surprise for you two." John said as he left the room.

"John, I thought I told you I hate surprises and you already did enough damage."

"You'll like this surprise though." I said as John walked back in with Fall Out Boy.

"Some surprise we are, huh?" Joe asked.

"Fall Out Boy?" Phil asked.

"We are? How come no one told me?" Patrick asked.

"Patrick, we are Fall Out Boy, now you know." Andy said.

"Thanks for catching me up on that." Patrick said as Pete and Joe were just laughing at their stupidity.

"Do we get a hug or you just going to stand there drooling?" John asked as Elle got up from the bed and hugged John and I.

"May I get a hug too?" Joe asked.

"Yeah." Elle said giving Joe a hug, he wouldn't let her go.

"Dude, I want a hug too, she can't give me a hug if you won't let her go." Pete said.

"She's mine." Joe said.

"Technically she's mine." Phil said.

"Not anymore." Joe said as he tightened his grip on her, John and I sat down on the chair.

"Can't….breathe…" Sam said as Joe let her go finally as Pete grabbed Sam pulling her into a hug.

"I got her now." Pete said.

"At least let all of us hug her." Andy said.

"I'm not selfish like Joe over there." Pete said letting Sam go to hug Andy and Patrick.

"We were never formally introduce, what's your names?" Joe asked.

"I'm Samantha, and this is my boyfriend Phil." Sam said as she sat down on the edge of Phil's bed.

"Nice to meet you both, who's birthday was it the other day?" Patrick asked.

"You told them?" Sam asked snapping her head back to look at John and I.

"That was all John, I didn't say a word." I said sticking my arms up.

"What?" John said.

"You have a big mouth you know that." Sam said.

"I'm guessing it was your birthday." Joe said.

"Yeah." Sam said sheepishly.

"Okay, we talked about it, before we sing any other song for you, we want to sing you the birthday song." Andy said.

"I had no part of this Sam." John said as Sam leaned back to a laying position, Phil wrapped his arm around her. Fall Out Boy sang the birthday song for her, then they sung Dance. Dance, Thanks for the Memories, Fame Infamy, This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arm Race, and Don't You Know Who You Think I Am?

"Thank you SO much for doing this!" Sam said getting up from the bed and hugging the members of Fall Out Boy again.

"No problem, we love doing little adventures like this." Joe said.

"I think the birthday girl should get a photo." Patrick said.

"I think she should too." John said as he grabbed Sam's purse and started going through it.

"Hey, you can't randomly start going through my purse." Sam said trying to snatch her purse back and John was practically giving Sam a piggy back ride, I just busted up laughing at the sight.

"I don't care if you have pads or tampons in here, I know what they look like and what they do, don't be embarrassed." John said.

"Well, I wasn't going to be embarrassed until now that you said that in front of Fall Out Boy." Sam said.

"You two are acting as if you two should be going out." Pete said watching John and Sam act.

"We're just really close friends, ha ha I got the camera." John said pulling out the camera from Sam's purse.

"Why didn't you stop him from snatching my purse?" Sam asked looking at me.

"Because I thought it would be funny." I said as I was still laughing, Phil did not look amused with this whole scenario.

"How do you want us to take this photo?" Patrick asked.

"Let's get you over there with Sam and Phil." John said as he stood at the end of the bed, Sam climbed into the bed with Phil, Fall Out Boy stood on both sides of the bed for the photo.

"May I get your autographs as well please?" Sam asked climbing out of the bed grabbing the scrapbook flipping it to the page behind the Good Charlotte from yesterday.

"No problem." Joe said as they took turns using the permanent marker signing the scrapbook page.

"Thank you so much you guys." Sam said as she hugged them, and Phil shook their hands.

"Well, we should get out of here, we have a show tonight." Andy said as they started heading out of the room.

"We'll go out with you, we'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

"Especially for the GED testing." Sam said.

"You better be studying for that." John said as I hugged Sam and Phil.

"I will, trust me." Sam said as she hugged John tightly after she hugged me.

"Love you." I said as we walked out of the room.

"Love you too." Sam and Phil said in unison.

"Did you see Phil's reaction when you and Sam were goofing around in there with her purse and what not?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"He looked pissed off to the up most degree."

"He'll get over it and plus, he knows we're just good friends." John said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"You sure, he's been acting real funky lately."

"You should just focus your worry on your GED test tomorrow." John said as we escorted Fall Out Boy to their limo and we went back to the hotel, I spent rest of the night studying my books, and John questioning me random questions from each book.

**Samantha's Point of View-**

John and Elle just gave me the best gift ever, the second day in the row, Fall Out Boy came to perform, it was FANTASTIC. John and Elle just left with Fall Out Boy, I should be studying but I'm still on cloud nine from seeing Fall Out Boy.

"What was up with you being all over John tonight?" Phil asked as I bent over to pick up my bag to get my books out.

"What do you mean I was all over John?"

"The purse thing, he was practically giving you a piggy back ride, you were ALL over him."

"He stole my purse, what else did you want me to do?" I said as I grabbed my Math book, that is the one subject I defiantly need to work on.

"Let him just go through your purse."

"Is that what you want me to do if I'm walking down the street and some random guy or girl steals it and act like nothing happened?"

"I didn't say that, but you didn't have to act the way you did." Phil said as I could tell his blood pressure was getting higher.

"Phil, we're just friends, no need to worry, plus he's going out with Elle."

"That still doesn't mean that you two could cheat."

"Whatever, I'm tired of these small arguments, first the pudding, then the ham, and now I can't be friends with John. I'm going to be in the cafeteria if you need me." I said as I grabbed rest of my books and headed out of the room. What is up with Phil lately, ever since he has gotten off the phone with Jimmy he has been acting very suspicious and awkward around me. I could of swore that chocolate was his favorite type of pudding, and he loved ham, that is just minor, I could of asked him what type of pudding he wanted, my bad. This whole John thing, it's just blown out of proportion, we are just friends, plus Elle wouldn't let me get that close to her boyfriend. I got into the cafeteria, it was pretty empty, the only people in there was the cashier and the janitor. I sat down at a table, I pulled out a couple of books, a notebook and pencils to work out some problems or to do my work. My phone started vibrating in my pocket, I pulled it out seeing it was Shane McMahan calling. "Hello?" I asked answering the phone.

"Are you still at the hospital in Vermont with Phil?"

"Yeah, Elle is here as well with John, is there any possible way that we can take it here?" I asked as I flicked the pencil against the notepad.

"I was just calling to work these things out."

"Would we be able to or do we have to fly out to somewhere else?"

"No, I'll fly out tonight and be there by morning. We will need you to fly out on Sunday for Monday Night Raw." Shane said.

"Is there anyway that I could do a lay over somewhere where I could get on the same flight with Jeff?"

"Why Jeff?"

"I really click with him, and yeah."

"Wouldn't you want to fly with Phil?" Shane asked in a confused tone.

"I do, but I don't know when he's getting released and what not."

"I'll work it out where you'll be with Jeff, don't worry about that, you just get back to studying your books and passing this GED test." Shane said.

"I will, thanks, and see you tomorrow." I said as we both hung up the phone, I went back to studying, I spent pretty much all night studying, I studied every subject. I decided to call it a night and go back up to the room to catch some sleep before tomorrow. I pulled out my phone to call Elle to tell her the news about taking the test in the cafeteria, she didn't pick up the phone so I left her a message. I then texted Jeff that I would probably be flying with him on Sunday, which I'm sure that he'll be happy about hanging with me. I walked into the room, Phil was still up staring out into la la land, he wasn't even staring at the television that was on.

"Your back." Phil said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for fighting with you, I hate fighting with you." I said as I walked across the room setting my bag down next to the table.

"It just seems lately you have been caring more about other things than me, like you spent hours on studying and didn't bother coming up here and see how I was."

"Sorry, this GED test is important to me and this company. And, what do you mean I've been caring more about other things than you, I have been in this hospital with you for almost a week now, your telling me that I don't care."

"Whatever, just climb in and lets get some sleep, you need your sleep for that GED test." Phil said as he lifted the blanket for me to climb in with him, I did so, I don't know why he has been acting so defensive about everything lately.


	30. GED Test

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. I'VE NEVER TOOK A GED TEST, SO I DON'T KNOW EXACTLY WHATS ON IT, SO SORRY IF IT'S INACCURATE.**

**The Next Morning- Samantha's Point of View-**

I woke up by someone shaking me lightly, I fluttered my eyes open seeing Shane, Elle and John looking back at me.

"Hey guys, what time is it?" I asked.

"It's time for you to take your GED test, Elle already took hers, we decided to let you get some extra sleep." Shane said.

"Thanks, I'm up, should I wake Phil?" I asked.

"No, we'll stay here until you get back from taking your GED test." John said as I climbed out of the bed, I slipped my shoes on and grabbed some mechanical pencils to take my GED test with.

"You'll need some scratch paper." Elle said as I grabbed my notebook ripping out some paper.

"Follow me Samantha." Shane said.

"Good luck." Elle and John said in unison, I turned around and smiled at the both of them, I love them both equally, I will never see John as more than just friends, I mean if I haven't went out with Mike or Phil, I might consider it, but I have realized he is more of a best friend to me than anything, Phil has nothing to worry about, he's just a worry wart.

"Sit here, and get yourself ready." Shane said pulling out a chair at a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. I sat down, I set my pencils down, and putting my paper on the other side of my pencils for later.

"Ready, how long do I have to take this test?"

"However long it takes you." Shane said as he opened the envelope that held my test, I'm assuming they had two different envelopes to keep Elle and my test separate and to send off differently to get graded to get our pass or fail results.

"Great, just great." I said as he set the test in front of me, the first page just had wording just stating what this test was, no real questions.

"Good luck, I believe that you will do good, I know that you have been studying hard." Shane said patting me on the back, he left my table and sat at the table farthest away from me, he started reading his book that he brought. 'Test, got to take this test seriously.' I thought as I turned my attention back to the test, I flipped it open to the first page. I seemed to know most of the answers, except when it got to the math problems, those I was very weary (I'm not sure if that is the right word or spelling of the word) on them, I could at least do my best on them. Shane would randomly come over to see how far along I was, I finally finished the test, and shut the test.

"Done, glad it's done and over with, I hope that I pass." I said as Shane picked up the papers and slipped it into the envelope.

"I'll send it off tonight, here's your ticket for Sunday, you have a lay-over in Raleigh, North Carolina, that's where Jeff and his pose is getting on to head to Tampa Florida."

"Would I have time to go down to Orlando to see Disney World or Universal Orlando?"

"Maybe, I think ECW might be filming in Orlando, that is up to your new boss of the design team." Shane said as I followed him back to the room, Phil was up talking to Elle and John.

"How'd you do?" John asked.

"Good I hope, the only ones I'm worried about is my math questions." I said.

"You always have trouble with Math, don't you?" Elle asked.

"Yeah, but at least if I fail this time, I could take it again right?" I asked looking up at Shane.

"Yeah, until you pass." Shane said.

"I would at least know what is on the test and what problems to study for next time." I said.

"Exactly." Phil said.

"I have to go, I got a flight to catch to get back to Connecticut. Phil, there is an extra ticket with Sam for you if you are able to fly down for the next show." Shane said.

"Thanks, hopefully I'll be able to go." Phil said, Shane made his rounds giving hugs.

"Does he have a stop as well or does he have non-stop?" I whispered in his ear when I hugged him.

"Non-stop, if he asks, that was the last one." Shane whispered back, I smiled happily, is that mean not wanting to be on the same flight as your boyfriend?

"We are going to go explore the town, we fly out tomorrow towards Florida, so we figured try and go out and about on the town." Elle said.

"Alright, are you coming by tomorrow before you leave?" Phil asked.

"Don't know, we'll see how early I can get this guy out of bed." Elle said nudging John.

"You know how to get him up?" I asked Elle.

"How?" Elle asked.

"Dump a bucket of ice cold water on him." I said smiling mischievously.

"Don't do that." John said.

"I might not do water, but I might do the ice." Elle said.

"She is just as evil as you." Phil said.

"Exactly." Elle said, as we hugged and said good-bye, they walked out holding hands, they were so cute together.

"Why didn't you wake me up when you left to go do your GED test?" Phil asked a little angrily.

"You were asleep, you looked tired and I didn't think anything of it."

"It's a big moment for you, I would of liked to be up for it."

"You would have been in here, I was in a different room, it wasn't like you were there cheering me on or watching me take this test."

"I don't care, it's a big step towards your GED and if it is important to you, it's important to me." Phil said.

"What's been up with you lately?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have been acting weird and striking up arguments every hour." I said as my phone started to vibrating from Mike calling me.

"Who's calling you?"

"Mike, I'll be back."

"Your going to talk to him? I thought you hated him."

"I did and still do, doesn't mean I'm going to cut him out of my life." I said answering the phone and walking out of the room.

"You answered, I am surprised." Mike said.

"I figured I need to talk to someone other than my usual people."

"What's going on, you sound like your angry or something."

"It's nothing, what's got you calling me?" I asked.

"I have done some thinking on my flight's alone, and I realized what I have done was wrong, and I am sincerely sorry for what I have done. May we still be good friends?"

"I accept your apology, so, you going to Tampa?"

"Yeah, I am actually making a stop in Vermont tomorrow to see you and Phil."

"I don't think Phil would want to see you, I can ask though. Can you take me to a Gold's Gym or somewhere and train me some more?" I asked, at least it will get me out and of course I'll make sure I'll be back for Phil's MRI to see if another clot has formed.

"No problem, so how is Phil holding up?"

"He's doing fine, he's getting restless staying in that bed all day."

"Understandable, haven't really talked to Elle and John, what are they up too?"

"Elle and John are good, they gave me a good birthday present, John is being his normal crazy self."

"John is always crazy." Mike said.

"I know, I took my GED test."

"How did that go?"

"I hope I passed, I hate Math."

"I know you do." Mike said, we had a very small chatty conversation for an hour before we hung up.

"What could you possibly talk to Mike about for an hour?"

"Small chat, I'm going to the gym tomorrow with him."

"Your hanging out with him again?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, we are friends Phil, it's not a date."

"I don't care, it's still with Mike."

"You know, I'm staying the night out in the waiting room, I think we are just spending too much time together." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room.

"Why don't you just go get a hotel room?"

"I will, I feel bad for leaving you here though."

"Don't feel bad, I don't like us fighting either, maybe this would help." Phil said.

"It won't do much damage to try though." I said hugging him and kissing him lightly on the lips causing his heartbeat to speed up some.

"Will you be back tomorrow for my MRI?"

"I promise you that I will be." I said as I grabbed my stuff and headed out of the hospital, I hate leaving him here, but maybe having our alone time will help clear our heads and get away from each other, maybe that is what is making us collide heads lately.


	31. Phil's MRI

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING BESIDES THE OC'S IN THIS STORY.**

**The Next Day- Phil's Point of View-**

It's about 2 in the afternoon, Samantha said she will be here before my MRI appointment at 3, but she hasn't shown up yet. I don't mean to start those fights with her, but knowing that she was attracted or went out with my younger brother has been eating me alive, I don't know why though. I sit here knowing she is out with Mike, her ex-boyfriend that betrayed our trust, I want to trust her, what's there to say she starts going out with Mike again without telling me, or what if Mike pulls out his chick magnet charm on her and uses it to his advantage.

"Knock, Knock." Sam said knocking on the doorframe.

"You made it, I thought you weren't going to make it for a while." I said.

"I wouldn't miss it, you think that I would miss this?"

"You let me miss your GED test, and you were with Mike."

"Just because I was with Mike doesn't mean anything, and what's the matter with me hitting the gym?" Sam said as she leant against the door frame.

"I don't have a problem with you hitting the gym, but it's Mike I don't trust. Why are you hitting the gym anyway, your skinny and in fit as it is?"

"I'm in training to become a diva." Sam said coming in and sitting down on the edge of the bed grabbing my hand.

"Your what?" I said snapping my hand away from her.

"What's the matter with me becoming a diva?"

"I don't want you to be a diva, no girl of mine is going to be a diva."

"Why can't I be a diva, at least I'll know self-defense and I would be able to perform with you."

"I don't approve you being a diva." I said shaking my head no.

"First, you don't want me to be friends with John because you say that we are going to cheat on you and Elle, then you get mad at me because I was studying more than spending time with you even though I wasn't, then I didn't wake you up when I took my GED test, then you don't want me spending time with Mike, and now your telling me that I can't train to become a diva?"

"Exactly."

"You know, this relationship isn't worth it. We're over." Sam said.

"Your breaking up with me?"

"Yeah, your still going to be my best friend, but I can't take this anymore. I don't know what your going to do next, tell me I can't hang out with Jeff or Elle anymore." Sam said as a nurse and a doctor came in.

"You ready for your MRI?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah." I said, I can't believe Sam just broke up with me, Sam got up from the bed and walked me to the elevator to where they were going to take me up to the MRI room.

"I'll be here waiting for you when you get out." Sam said as she didn't climb on the elevator with me.

"Don't bother." I said, I know that was harsh, but she just broke up with me. Am I really being that horrible to her?

**Samantha's Point of View-**

I stood outside the elevator door waiting for it to close when Phil harshly told me not to bother staying around. I'm not going to leave my long lost friend here while getting a MRI especially for his health. I can't believe I just broke up with Phil, I felt tears coming to my eyes, why am I crying? I mean, he treated me bad ever since that call from Jimmy, the question is what did Jimmy tell him, I know Jimmy won't tell me. I wiped tears from my eyes, I walked out to the waiting room, Mike was sitting there in one of the chairs.

"Mike, what are you still doing here?" I asked walking around to be face to face with him.

"I wasn't going to leave you here for an hour while he was in the MRI."

"Thanks." I said as I sat down next to him, he put his arm around me.

"What made you cry?"

"What makes you think that I was crying?"

"I know that you were by the redness in your eyes. You want to talk about it?" Mike asked.

"Not really, it's quite complicated." I said as I wiped rest of the tears off my eyes.

"Okay, if you ever need to talk I'll be here." Mike said kissing the top of my head when Elle and John came into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Elle asked.

"Mike was keeping me company while Phil was in his MRI, what time is your flight?" I asked.

"We switched it with someone else for a 5 o'clock flight." John said.

"That's cool." I said as they sat down across from us.

"Mike, did you make her cry again?" John asked.

"No, it wasn't me this time." Mike said.

"What's the matter?" Elle asked.

"It's nothing big really, I don't really want to talk about it." I said.

"Mike, you missed it man, the last two days were awesome." John said.

"What happened?" Mike asked.

"We got Good Charlotte and Fall Out Boy to perform here at the hospital for Sam's birthday." Elle said.

"How come nobody called or texted me telling me?" Mike asked.

"It's your own fault dude." Elle said.

"Sure, when are you flying out to Florida Mike?" John asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I think I might be on the same flight with Phil." Mike said.

"We have to wait and see how his MRI turns out before we find out if he is going or not." I said.

"He should be fine, he's been acting normal all week." Elle said.

"I'm going outside to get some fresh air, I might give Jeff a call, I haven't talked to him in a while." I said getting up and walking outside, fresh air felt good to breathe in and to feel instead of being in a stuffed up hospital room. I pulled out my phone dialing Jeff's number, I hope he's up and not busy.

"Hello?" Jeff asked.

"Hey Jeff, how are you?" I asked as I found a bench, I went and sat down on it looking out onto the parking lot.

"I'm good, I wasn't expecting you to call me."

"I felt like talking to a familiar voice right now." I said as tears coming to my eyes again.

"Is there something you want to talk about, I could tell your crying by your voice." Jeff said.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm on the same flight as you. I wanted to thank you for that portrait you drew of me." I said.

"I liked it too, does that mean your going to make my t-shirt first right?"

"I might, I don't know, it depends when an idea hits me."

"Have you been drawing any pictures lately?" Jeff asked as I heard a dog barking in the background.

"No, I've been busy studying for my GED and busy with Phil. Whose dogs are barking in the background?"

"Oh, it's my dogs out in my backyard, I decided to go for a little walk. How is Phil anyway?"

"He's in a MRI right now, I have Elle, John, and Mike here, but I don't feel like being with them right now." I said as I put some strands of my hair behind my ear.

"Oh, wanted to be alone for now, that's why I like my Imag-I-nation."

"Lucky, I figured to talk to you. So, how's your pose?"

"My brother is good, he's been asking me when your going to make his shirt, Shannon is been busy working as his tattoo shop and Shane is with his girlfriend." Jeff said.

"It's busy up in Cameron North Carolina then?"

"Not really, I might head over to the Legend's house."

"Oh your dad's house, I've seen him on the Hardy Show, he's cute in a old man way." I said.

"You think my dad is old?"

"I don't mean it like that, you know what I'm talking about."

"I know, I like messing with you. Did you take your GED test?"

"Yeah, I hope that I passed, that is part of the reason why I haven't been able to draw anything, I might draw a portrait of you." I said trying to picture how I'm going to draw it.

"I could see that turning into a t-shirt now."

"Hey, you made a t-shirt with your self-portrait on it, and drew a portrait of me, it's only fair."

"I guess it'll be fair. Do you ever plan on coming back to North Carolina so I could teach you how to dirt bike?"

"Me dirt bike? What makes you think I'll dirt bike?"

"You might, you seem tom-boy enough too." Jeff said chuckling.

"I'm a tom-boy now?"

"Yeah, to me you are. How did you enjoy your birthday, I've heard through the grapevine that you had a very good birthday surprise from John and Elle."

"I did, Fall Out Boy and Good Charlotte performed for me in the hospital room.

"You got to show me those photos and tell me about it tomorrow on the plane." Jeff said.

"I will." I said as I notice John walk out from the doors.

"Phil's out, the doctor is waiting for you to tell us what they found." John said.

"Okay, Jeff, I got to let you go, I'll see you tomorrow at the airport. Would your pose mind if I hang out with you guys?"

"No, they'll be cool with you." Jeff said as I could tell he was smiling.

"Okay, thanks for letting me talk to you. I love you Jeff."

"Love you too sis."

"Sis?"

"I love you like my own little sister that I never had." Jeff said.

"Aw….love you like an older brother I never had." I said as I was smiling, Jeff always made me smile and happy. I hung up my phone sliding it into my pocket, I got up from the bench, I walked up to John, and he wrapped his arm around me.

"He's fine, I think he is." John said rubbing my upper arm.

"I hope so." I said.

"I miss your smile, I need to hang with you more often when your with Jeff then."

"As long as you don't steal my purse again, please." I said.

"I might have too or tickle you." John said which got me laughing, we walked in, Elle and Mike was talking to the doctor.

"You must be Samantha." He said extending his hand, I shook his hand.

"Yeah, how's Phil?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He's fine, nurses are drawing up his release papers." He said.

"That's great to hear, thank you so much." I said as a load of pressure or stress just got lifted, I still have feelings for Phil, and even if I didn't, I'm just glad to know he's okay, I wouldn't want my best friend to have any more harm even if he was my ex-boyfriend.

"May we see him?" John asked.

"Yeah, you know the room, he should be getting dressed." He said, we walked back to the room. I looked around trying to find whatever that needs to go with us back to the hotel room. I only knew of the gifts that the McMahan's and Hunter bought for Phil, my stuff was already in the hotel room. Phil walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and still hooked up to an IV.

"Congratulations on not having another blood clot man." Mike said.

"Thanks, it's my blood that's lucky." Phil said looking over at me.

"It's just good to hear that you'll be fine. I just wonder how long it will take to get you back into wrestling." I said as a nurse came in carrying a papers, Phil signed them and they unhooked his IV.

"Here's your papers Mr. Brooks, and your free to go." She said as we headed out of the room.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" Mike asked.

"In my hotel room." I answered.

"He could stay in my room, I have an extra bed." Mike said.

"I'll stay with Mike, you two have a flight to catch don't you?" Phil asked looking over at Elle and John.

"Yeah, we better get going." Elle said.

"Call me or text me when you land." I said as we walked out the front door of the hospital.

"I will." Elle said.

"No I will, I love her more." John said as I hugged him tightly, Phil was looking at me with a dirty look.

"I love her more." Elle said as I hugged her tightly.

"I love you both, I just know I'm just as loved back." I said as I followed Mike and Phil to Mike's rental car. I was quiet most of the ride over to the hotel, when we arrived to the hotel, I climbed out grabbing some of the gifts for Phil.

"You've been quiet lately Sam." Mike said.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking about things." I said. I gave Mike Phil's gifts, and left to go to my own room.

"Your not going to say good-bye to us?" Mike asked as him and Phil chased after me.

"Fine, good-bye and love you." I said hugging Mike, I looked over at Phil.

"Love you too." Mike said as he turned around to head back to their room.

"Hug?" I asked.

"I guess." Phil said as I hugged him I felt tears coming to my eyes, tears of happiness that he is okay and tears of sadness of the ending of our relationship. After we broke up the hug, he turned around, I know he was hurt as well from this, at least I hope he was. I went back in search of my room, and I forgot to give Phil his plane ticket. I went to my door, I opened it looking down both ways of the hallway trying to see if Phil was still there, but he was no where to be found. I pulled out my phone dialing Mike's number, I knew Phil's phone was dead.

"I just left you like five minutes ago." Mike said answering his phone.

"I know, I forgot to give Phil his plane ticket and his phone is dead." I said.

"Oh, do you want to do dinner with us?" Mike asked.

"Not really, I'll meet you in the lobby before you go to dinner though."

"Be there in five minutes." Mike said as we hung up, I made sure I had my room key before I shut the door, I went down the hallways to the lobby, I waited until I saw Mike arrive.

"Here's his ticket, I fly out an hour after you guys." I said handing the ticket over.

"Why's that?"

"Phil got the last ticket for that flight."

"Okay, is there something going on between you and Phil?"

"I'm sure he'll tell you, I don't feel comfortable talking about it right now or with you, sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders, I turned around and left him standing there. I went back to my room, I set my alarm to go off at 10, it gave me an hour to get ready and check out, plus my plane left at 12:30. I laid on my bed staring up at the ceiling, I mainly did that and I worked on drawing my portrait of Jeff.

**Mike's Point of View-**

I came back to the room that Phil and I would be sharing for the night, I shut the door, Phil was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Here's your ticket, Sam gave me it." I said throwing it on his stomach.

"Thanks, did she say anything about me?"

"No, what's going on between you two?" I asked sitting down on the chair.

"We broke up, that's what happened."

"You two were going out?"

"Yeah, it didn't last long did it now?" Phil asked sitting up now putting his face into his hands.

"Why you so upset about it, I mean, I thought you didn't want a relationship with her anyway?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I shouldn't care, it's a long story, you don't even know half of it. I'm going to go for a walk to clear my head." Phil said standing up, he grabbed the extra key heading out of the room.

"Sure, whatever." I said, I just ordered room service for me, he'll eat when he's hungry.


	32. Melt Down

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**The Next Day at the Raleigh Airport- Samantha's Point of View-**

I just got off my first flight, I was stuck in between two elderly people that insisted on yelling, they must have been hard of hearing. I grabbed my carry-on bag that was in between my legs the whole ride, I don't put it in the overhead cabinet. I threw the bag over my shoulder, and tried to find the terminal for my next flight, I had an half hour until it took off. I just hope that they move my suitcase over, I always worry about that. I headed around the corner and bumped right into Jeff who was just now pulling out his phone.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I was going to go search for you and see if your plane landed." Jeff said.

"I was in search of the terminal, where is it?" I asked as he put his phone back into his pocket, he put his arm around me guiding me towards the terminal.

"How does that portrait that you drew of me look like?"

"I think it looks good, I'm trying to draw it on my laptop."

"I thought you said you weren't going to make it into a t-shirt?"

"I'm not unless if the design looks good." I said as Matt, Shannon and Shane came in view.

"Your putting a design on it?"

"Yeah, it's not just the portrait, I have things in works for the t-shirt."

"So, does that mean I get a new t-shirt?"

"Maybe, but I'm still in the drawing process, no lookies until I'm done drawing."

"No fair." Jeff said pouting.

"Don't pout, it's a bad habit."

"Fine, but will you draw me a new picture to add to my Samantha collection?"

"That depends, what do you want?"

"Whatever you could draw." Jeff said as we reached the three other men sitting in the terminal.

"Look who it is." Shannon said.

"The reject himself." I said before him or anyone else could say something.

"She got you there." Shane said pushing Shannon's head.

"So, why didn't you fly with your boy toy Phil?" Matt asked, I turned and gave him a dirty glare. "Never mind, by that look I don't want to know." Matt said.

"Have you been hanging with Mark or Glenn a lot? You have that look down just like them." Shannon said.

"Thank you for comparing me to the dead man and the big red machine, that makes me feel so much better." I said.

"At least he didn't say you looked like them, then that would be more hurtful." Shane said.

"That would be harsh." Jeff said.

"That would be like comparing me to Matt." I said giggling.

"What? You think I'm ugly? I am FAR from that, I am a hot stud muffin." Matt said.

"Shouldn't we be boarding now?" I said looking at my watch.

"We have another five minutes before so, you anxious to get to Tampa?" Jeff asked.

"I've never been to Florida, and I really want to go to Disney World or Universal Orlando." I said.

"May we go with?"

"I haven't really told anyone, so I guess your welcome to go, it will be boring by myself. I might have Elle and John come along, I don't know about Phil and Mike." I said.

"Well, that trip will be interesting, we might get kicked out." Shannon said.

"If we don't have him running around dressed up like a superhero." Matt said looking at Shane.

"That was just once and that was at a fair." Shane said.

"You dressed up as the Hurricane and went to the fair?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was a dare, like the Mustard Man episode." Jeff said as our flight was announced, and we got up heading to the plane, we filed in, of course I sat next to Jeff.

"Do you want the window seat?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter, where do you want to sit?" Jeff asked.

"You two are very decisive." Shannon said.

"You sit by the window, I will lean on you." I said, Jeff shrugged his shoulders and climbed into the row sitting at the window seat, I sat down next to him leaning my back against his arm/side and pulling my feet up in to the chair with me.

"Comfortable?" Jeff asked moving his arm where now my back is against the arm rest, his arm rested on my shoulder.

"Very much so, are you comfortable?"

"Yeah, you want to talk?" Jeff asked, I explained and told him everything I knew what happened, I started with how I had him talk to Jimmy and that is when everything went down hill to when we broke up, I started crying again, he moved me around to where I was crying on his shoulder, I could tell Jeff hated seeing me cry.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

Poor girl, first she was in the mess with Mike, he was a jerk for not telling her about Phil's accident and not telling Phil, and now that she knew about Phil, she went out with Phil, now he turns into a bad guy. I hate seeing this young innocent girl hurt, I love her like my little sister, I guess I should have a little talk with Mr. Punk, if she loves him and went through all that trouble to get where she is now because of him, I need to find out his problem and look out for her.

"It's okay Samantha, I'm here for you now." I said rubbing her upper arm as she cried into my side.

"Why does this always happen?" She blubbered, I let her rant and blubber until she calmed herself down until she was able to talk.

"You better now?" I asked as she wiped tears from her now red face.

"A little, I'm just mad, upset and confused over this whole thing." Sam said.

"I know, I'm right there with you on this. I don't want to see my little sister hurt like this, is there anything you want me to do?" I asked.

"No, nothing, I just needed someone to lean on, apparently literally, and someone to talk to, and for some reason I feel like I can talk to you and really connect to you."

"I like to think it's the enigma in me." I said looking down into her blue eyes, Shane popped over the seat snapping a photo of us.

"Dude, you stupid hurricane." Sam said

"It's a cute photo though." Shane said sitting back down in his seat, Sam pulled out her camera, and snapped her own photo of us, then she decided to get Shane back. Sam stood up leaning over the seats in front of us, she took a picture of her and Shane and Shannon who were in the seats in front of us who didn't expect it.

"I saw the camera, it wasn't really payback." Shannon said.

"I'll find a way." Sam said sitting back down.

"I want you to stay in my room tonight." I said.

"Where would I sleep though if Matt is in your room, and I think I have a room with Elle." Sam said.

"Isn't Elle staying with John now, two, you make your own room reservations, even though you have been bunking with others that have done the room reservations, three, I have no problem sharing a bed with you or Matt."

"Okay, I guess I can stay with you guys, would Matt mind?"

"He shouldn't, he loves company." I said as we landed, I just wanted her stay with us so I could keep an eye on her, keep her away from Phil until I have a talk with him. After we landed, Sam went to use the restroom, I pulled Matt aside.

"What's up bro?" Matt asked taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Is it cool if Sam stays in our room tonight?"

"No problem, you sharing a bed with me or her?"

"We'll find out when we get to the room." I said as she came back out of the room, we went down to the baggage claim, and we picked up our bags. We went to the hotel and straight up to our rooms, I could tell that Sam still had some crying to do because she was always distant from us.

"I think the other guys want to go down to Hooters to watch Sunday Night Football and get some wings." Matt said.

"I'm staying here, thanks for letting me bunk with you guys." Sam said, she was still standing in the middle of the room, it seemed as if she was afraid to be herself or how to act with my brother and I there.

"You guy's go, I'm going to stay here with her, we are going to exchange drawings." I said, Matt nodded and grabbed a key.

"You could of went with them." Sam said as she moved her bag to the side, she sat down on the bed facing the wall that the television was on.

"It's cool, I'm just worried about you and how your acting." I said as I leant against the wall in the hallway leading to the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm just emotionally drained, you know? I'm tired of my heart being ripped a part." Sam said as I saw fresh tears coming to her eyes, I went over sitting down next to her and pulled her into a hug for her to cry on my shoulder.

"Alright, you lay down here, and I'll go get us some drinks and some chocolate." I said trying to help her lie down on the bed, I slipped out of the room going down to the gift shop and/or convenient store, I bought a four pack of O'Doul's non-alcoholic drinks, tastes like beer but doesn't have the alcohol in it, and at least five big chocolate bars, I just know that women love their chocolate when their upset, I then saw Maria walk in, thank god. "Maria, help me." I said walking up to her.

"Jeez Jeff, who are you buying for?" Maria asked.

"You're a female, and you'll be best to ask this question to. I have a girl in my room, I'm keeping her name confidential since she works for our company, she is crying her eyes out, she is getting over a break up, and she only trusts me to talk to about these things. When your upset and crying, what do you like to eat and drink?" I asked.

"Most of the time if I am truly upset, I'm usually in my bed all day crying my eyes out, but you should get her to drink some water to re-hydrate her since she is losing all that water, alcohol won't help. Chocolate is a good choice, but not that much, you don't want her to complain about gaining weight or have her think that you think she eats that much chocolate." Maria said.

"Water, not so much chocolate, how about soda, juice?"

"I don't know what she likes to drink, maybe buy some Tylenol or Motrin, she might get a headache from crying so much." Maria suggested.

"Thank you Maria so much." I said as I hugged her as much as possible.

"I hope that girl feels better, break ups are hard especially if they are very long lasting, serious or what not." Maria said as she grabbed whatever she needed and left. I went and bought four of the largest water bottles, I grabbed two of the Hershey chocolate bars, and two packets of Tylenol and two packets of Motrin, I don't know which one she prefers. I bought the stuff, I carried it to our room, she was still in the position I left her in, she seemed so pitiful. I don't know why she is so down, but I could understand, she couldn't get over her first break up with Mike before she started dating Phil, plus she was so worried about Phil's condition and her GED test, then breaking up with Phil, I think that stung the most especially with their past. I sat down barely next to her stomach where there was little room.

"Here you go, you got to drink some water to keep yourself hydrated." I said opening the one bottle of water, and put the other three in the refrigerator, she sat up sitting Indian style.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I should go wash up before Matt gets here. I'm embarrassed for you seeing me like this, and if Matt sees me I'll be more petrified. I'm sorry for putting you through this." Sam said as tears came out of her eyes again.

"No sweetie, it's fine, I'm glad that you trust me to do this, you're the first diva that would let me do this." I said as I sat back down putting my arm around her.

"You consider me a diva?"

"Yeah, why not?" I asked.

"Phil thought I was stupid for wanting to become a Diva and didn't approve of me becoming one."

"Don't listen to him, you can do anything you set your mind and heart to. I believe you can do it, and I personally think you should do it, you can be my mix-tag partner." I said pinching her nose.

"Did you buy chocolate?"

"Yeah, two bars, one for you and one for me, unless if you want mine." I said as I pulled out the two bars, we ate our two bars of chocolate, and she cried on and off, I continued making her drink that water. She eventually fell asleep in the bed, I moved her to where I was able to pull the blankets over her. I sat up watching her sleep until Matt got home from going to Hooters with the guys.

"What's happening?" Matt asked.

"Sh, she just got asleep."

"She's cute when she's asleep, she looks just like a baby when she is sleeping." Matt said looking at her.

"Who won?"

"Oh, the Pittsburgh Steelers. It wasn't the same without having you there, you going to bed?" Matt asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep in the same bed as her, to give her some protection."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"One big sloppy mess, trust me on that."

"Tell me later." Matt said as I got down to my boxers, I slipped under the blankets sliding up next to Sam wrapping one arm around her pulling her closer to me to let me know that she is safe and if she wakes up in the middle of the night and start crying, I'll be right here. I fell asleep, I heard Matt snap a photo, I have to hit him for that.


	33. Getting Samantha Back

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S. MY SISTER GAVE ME THIS IDEA AND TWIST TO THINGS, EVEN THOUGH I COULD OF WROTE IT OUT LONGER, BUT I DECIDED TO DO THE SHORT VERSION.**

**The Next Morning- Samantha's Point of View-**

I woke up at 2 in the afternoon, the latest I've ever slept in a while. I noticed that there were arms wrapped around me, I rolled over to see Jeff still fast asleep. I didn't see Matt in the other bed, he could simply be at the gym. I reached over and moved some strands of his hair out of his face, he woke up.

"Your up?" Jeff asked.

"Sorry, you had some hairs. It's 2 in the afternoon Jeff, thanks for staying up with me and dealing with my melt-down last night."

"It's no problem, I'm just happy that you feel comfortable coming to me with these types of things."

"Why did you sleep in the same bed as me last night?" I asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were protected and safe, and if you needed a shoulder to cry on in the middle of the night."

"Thanks for that, you're a good friend, I have a killer headache from all the crying." I said rubbing the side of my head.

"I bought some Tylenol and Motrin, which one do you prefer?" Jeff asked rolling out of the bed in his boxers.

"Tylenol please, and nice Spiderman boxers." I said sitting up swinging my legs to hang off the edge.

"Thanks, how many you take?"

"Two." I said as Jeff handed me one packet, I took it with a big gulp of water.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you going to be out here okay while I'm in there?"

"Yeah, I'm going to draw some, I have a few ideas." I said.

**Jeff's Point of View-**

I grabbed my ring gear for my shower, I figured get into it now than changing later. I took a shower trying to get the scent of Sam off of me, I don't mind smelling like girls because some of their perfume smells good and I do work with them, but this was different. I got out of the shower, Matt was back from wherever he went too.

"Hey bro, did you go to the gym?"

"Yeah, Sam, you going to shower up?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam said grabbing clothes from her bag and going to shower up.

"She seems a whole lot better than last night." Matt said.

"I know, I think she is getting better with the problem." I said throwing a zipped up sweater on, zipping it up and throwing my hood on.

"Seems like it, do you want me to ride with you guys, or do you want me to hitch one with Shane and Shannon?"

"Go with Shane and Shannon for tonight, please?" I asked slipping on my shoes and tying them.

"No problem, its just nice seeing that you are really connected to someone in this company."

"Yeah, we just clicked since we first met, I don't know what it is, not like a serious boyfriend and girlfriend type thing, but more of a little sister and best friend type way, it's hard to explain." I said as she walked out of the room wearing jeans, and a pull over sweater.

"Have a nice shower?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, you can go shower now Matt." Sam said as she came out putting her other clothes away and putting on her own shoes.

"You taking your notepad with you to show them your ideas?" I asked staring at her.

"I might, or at least finish them."

"That's cool." I said, Matt finished showering, we walked him down to Shannon and Shane's room, then Sam and I headed to the arena.

"You want to teach me some moves?" Sam asked as we walked in through the back door.

"You serious about wanting to be a diva?"

"Yeah, you willing to teach me some things?" Sam asked.

"No problem, come on and it will get your mind off things." I said putting my arm around her and leading her down to the ring. I taught her how to do the Twist of Fate, Whisper in the Wind, Swanton, and a DDT. She was actually picking it up pretty fast, she had no problem failing or messing up the move, she was jumping over the top rope landing on the ground to warm up, different people different things, it hurts regularly during a match, but as a warm up. We were kicked out of the ring because it was becoming close to the time to opening the arena for the fans.

"Thanks for teaching me things, and I can never thank you enough for yesterday." Sam said.

"It's no problem, you just go find your new boss and get to work on designing my new t-shirt."

"Who said I was designing yours first?"

"It'll make it up from last night."

"Fine, yours first." Sam said as we walked up the ramp to the back, I led her to her new boss to get her started with him. I went back to the locker room in search of Phil, I need a man to man talk with him, I went in seeing him talking to John and Mike.

"You two out." I said as all three of them get up to leave, I pushed Phil back down on the bench.

"What's up?" Phil asked.

"What's been your problem with Sam?" I asked not sitting down, I stood there looking down at him.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I stayed up late last night with her crying, I need to know your side of the story to help solve this mess and for some closure for her." I said finally sitting down since this might take a while.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, she's the one that broke up with me, but on the other hand I guess it's my fault that caused her to break up with me." Phil said as I could tell he was sorting through his thoughts.

"Just tell me what happened unless if I'm going to slam you into those lockers forcing you to tell me."

"Alright, what started this was that I found out that Jimmy is my brother, and I know she went out with him. I just felt awkward dating a girl that my little brother went out with. I didn't know he was my brother until this past week, it just started eating me alive which caused me to just snap at her at every little thing, I guess I really drove her away huh? I'm really self-centered about this, I really care about her, but it's hurting me on the inside." Phil said, I knew that he really does care about her but the fact that his recently found out little brother had her first is making him look and feel for her differently.

"Phil, I understand, I went through the same thing with Matt. When I was a freshman and Matt was a senior, there was this junior I liked, I didn't tell anyone, Matt went out with this girl, it hurt me very much that my brother got my girl and I never could go out with that girl. Matt and her broke up, I told him, and he had no idea, come to find out she went out with him to get to me, she liked me back as well, I went out with her just fine, yeah it stung a little bit that my brother went out with her. What matters is how you feel for her and how she feels for you. Does she know he's your brother?" I asked recollecting that time in high school.

"Man, I never knew that happened. I guess your right, she had no idea that he was my brother, I can't blame her for not knowing, and I can't blame myself or Jimmy since neither one of us knew until now. I really love her though, I screwed up, how would I be able to get her back?"

"You'll figure something out trust me, try to get it figured out by Wednesday, because we're going to Disney World, she wants to invite you, but if this whole thing isn't figured out by then, it might be very awkward."

"Thanks Jeff for making me think of it differently and relating to me." Phil said pulling me into a manly hug.

"No problem, good luck on your match tonight." I said as I left in search of my friends.

**Phil's Point of View-**

I did my match, I wasn't really into it, my mind was somewhere else thinking about what to do with this situation with Sam. I went back to my hotel room, I thought about what to do to get her back. I came up with the ultimate way to get her back, first I had to find Jimmy's number to get him down here by Wednesday, he's going to be a part of the surprise, plus I want him here when I tell her we're brothers, I'll call him tomorrow when I get to Orlando. I went up to the front desk asking if there were any 24-hour Wal-Mart's nearby, I drove over buying myself a plain white t-shirt, and an iron on print out sheet (a sheet you can print stuff on from your computer and iron onto t-shirts, like homemade t-shirts). There was one more thing I needed to buy, but that had to wait until closer to the show time. I went back to the hotel, I got onto my laptop designing what I want the shirt to say, I put it on my USB port going down to the office center printing it out on the iron on sheet. I went back up to the room quietly pulling out the ironing board and the iron. I ironed the design on the shirt, afterwards I looked at it and it looks fantastic. I set it aside for tomorrow night, and I pulled out my phone calling Vince.

"Phil, what are doing calling me this late?" Vince said angrily.

"Sorry sir, I just wanted to ask for ten minutes of tomorrow nights show, I really need it." I said in a begging manner.

"You got it if you stop calling me this late."

"Okay thank you sir." I said excitedly hanging up the phone, I was up for rest of the night writing down what I was going to say tomorrow night, I stayed up all night waiting for Mike to wake up. We drove up to Orlando for the day, we drove around looking at the sights, I made one more stop at a flower shop picking up a single red rose. I went to the arena going to the locker room changing into the t-shirt, throwing a zipped up jacket over it zipping it up all the way to cover what it said.

"You okay Phil, you've been acting weird lately." John said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I got to go get in the gorilla position." I said as I went to head to the gorilla position, but I went to find Jeff first.

"Hey, what do you have mind?" Jeff asked.

"I need you to get Sam to the monitor and have her watch what I say." I said.

"I'll try, will it be worth it?"

"Very much so." I said winking as I saw him head over to Sam, I hope she watches. I went to the gorilla position, I waited until ECW music and pyrotechnics stopped, I heard my music started, I went out doing my usual routine, of course it wasn't very manly if I was carrying a rose in my hand and I climbed into the ring grabbing a microphone from outside the ring.

**Sam's Point of View-**

Jeff convinced me into watching the monitor, he said Matt was going out first, I didn't know it was Phil, all I saw was black hair of the person he was talking to and I assumed Matt since he has black hair as well. I stood there watching the monitor watching Phil get in the ring grabbing the microphone.

"Why do I need to watch this?" I asked angrily.

"Just trust me, it will help." Jeff said wrapping his arm around me for support.

"I have ten minutes so I got to make this quick. I messed up real bad, I want to make it up to one special crew member, she is very special to me and owns my heart. She is a member of the WWE design team, instead of her designing me a t-shirt, I made her a t-shirt, it says it all." Punk said unzipping his jacket and taking it off to show a home made shirt with my picture on it, he must of gotten it from Elle or John. It also had 'I'm sorry, I will always love you.' written on it. "I hope Jeff got you to watch this, if you accept my apology and love me just as much as I love you, and love me as much as I think you love me, you would let this pass and we can look back at it as a mistake on our parts, it was stupid, I'm truly sorry. If you love me, you would come out here and take this single rose from me, you have five minutes." Phil said as a five minute count down showed up on the screen.

"Go." Jeff said.

"Do you think he means it?" I asked not turning away from the screen.

"I know so, I talked to him, he told me exactly how much he loves you, go out there and show him how much you love him and not let him embarrass himself." Jeff said, he was right, I do love him, and we were fighting over stupid stuff. We can work this out and talk it over, why am I still standing here?

"Thanks Jeff, I love you." I said hugging him tightly and kissed him lightly on the cheek before I ran out of the room towards the ramp, I ran onto the stage and looked down at the ring, and the arena filled of people staring back at me. I stood there for a few seconds just staring out at all the fans and then I made eye contact with Phil. I got the guts to walk rest of the way down to the ring, Phil helped me into the ring by opening the bottom and middle rope for me to climb in.

"I thought you wouldn't show." Phil said handing me the rose.

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Yes, I love you, I never met to hurt you, do you accept my apology?" Phil said as the crowd started chanting 'kiss.'

"I love you too, I'm sorry for breaking up with you, it was annoying me with our little fights, promise we won't fight any more?" I asked as I twirled the rose around with my finger tips ignoring the chants.

"Promise." Phil said as he pulled me into a tight hug, and we kissed lightly on the lips, we could hear the whole crowd go 'Aw.'


	34. Disney World

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

**Samantha's Point of View-**

Phil and I walked backstage hand and hand, we were greeted by a few people, Jeff was the last person that I went to.

"I really need to thank you Jeff, you helped me so much, how could I ever repay you?" I asked hugging him tightly.

"If you ever get married, I'm the best man, design my t-shirt first and let me take you dirt biking."

"Seems simple enough." I said chuckling as he pulled Phil into a manly hug. I went to find Elle and John, I only found John, which means Elle is either doing camera, merchandise stand or lights or something.

"I saw the show, you and Phil back together, great." John said hugging me as well.

"Thanks, photo." I said snapping a random photo with him.

"Random, what did you want?"

"Sorry, what you and Elle doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, why?"

"Do you and Elle want to go to Disney World with Jeff, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Phil, Mike and I, I haven't talked to Mike yet."

"Yeah, I love Disney World, I can be a kid again." John said.

"When aren't you a kid though?"

"Get out of here." John said pushing me lightly, I went to find Mike asking him if he wanted to go, he said sure. I like how there's only going to be two girls on this trip, we really need to equal that out. I waited until Phil got the clear to leave to head back to the hotel, I took Jeff's key since he would be going back with Matt and I would leave the key on the desk. Phil and I spent the whole night talking, catching up on memories and we actually didn't argue, Phil did a complete 180 than before. I went to bed wrapped in his arms again, it felt so right being in his arms. The next morning, we got up early, we decided to meet everyone in the lobby at 7:30 to get to Disney World right when they opened at 8, plus Phil insisted we needed to be there at 8 as well, he said there was a surprise of some sort. We arrived at Disney World, we had so many cameras going off taking photos. We got in line at 7:55, we were chatting, and we got the people behind us in line to take a photo of all 9 of us. I felt my eyes being covered by someone's hands, and I knew it wasn't Phil.

"Guess who?" they asked.

"Mickey?"

"No."

"I give up." I said as they let go of my eyes and twirled me around to see Jimmy.

"Surprise!" Jimmy said.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?"

"Phil flew me down, and I took the next couple of days off school." Jimmy said, I hugged him tightly, I haven't seen him in ever.

"I've missed you, Phil why didn't you tell me he was coming." I said smacking Phil.

"We got some news for you." Phil said.

"That's never good." Elle said as everyone found a way to touch me, appropriately at least, John and Jeff both had their arms wrapped around me tightly.

"Lay it on me." I said.

"We're brothers." Jimmy said.

"What?" We all asked in unison in shock.

"I went back to the orphanage in Chicago, they looked up the records, they said that we are brothers." Jimmy explained.

"That's why I was acting weird." Phil said.

"That's awesome." Shane said as I hugged them both, then they started letting people into the park. At least now we have a even number and everyone has a buddy for the rides. We went on all the rides, we had the front of the line type passes where we can get on first. We took pictures with every character, not only one picture, we took at least 20 pictures with each character, those characters and employees that were escorting them were getting pissed as well.

"We really are little kids." Mike said.

"It's always fun being a kid." Shannon said.

"I know." Jeff said as my phone vibrated, I pulled it out it was Shane McMahan. I picked up anxious to find out if it was my test scores.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Sam, I was calling you to let you know we got your test score in." Shane said, everyone was looking at me in anticipation.

"Yes, so?" I asked.

"You passed, congratulations." Shane said, I screamed and jumped up and down.

"Thank you, what about Elle, she's right here." I said handing the phone over to Elle, she screamed, which obviously means she passed. We went and got ice cream to celebrate, it was one good day, I've never been to Disney World, so it was good.

**In The Future/What I Learned From This Experience-**

I was trained by everyone to be a diva, and let's just say I was a diva within three months instead of the normal six. I then designed everyone a t-shirt, besides Elle and Jimmy since their not stars, everyone was impressed with the designs I had designed for them. Phil and I got married after six months of going out, Jimmy went on tour with us so Phil and him could reconnect, you know brotherly bonds, I also had fun being with my boyfriend/husband and best friends. Elle and John got married the week before I became a diva, Elle and John is expecting their first child, Phil and I decided to wait on having kids. Jeff and I are still close, he's seen me at my worst moments and he has come to me at his worst moments, Phil gets mad but he understands that we have an unique connection.

I've learned that running away might not of been the best option, and it shouldn't be an option to anyone trying to get away from their troubles, I did it to follow my heart and what I thought was best, it had it good points but it had it's bad points. I lucked out, but some people don't have the best of luck. I also learned that having your education is a big deal, having a basic knowledge would help you achieve in life. People always say follow your heart or do what your gut is telling you, actually doing it is a risk you got to take, I took that risk, and it worked out for the best, only you can control your future and what your going to do with your life, I might have been stupid for doing it, it wasn't my brightest choice or decision, but if it is something you think you can do and set your mind to doing it, it might actually turn out for the good.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY, YES IT IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHER TWO STORIES I HAVE UP ALREADY. I LOVE WRITING, IT SEEMS AS IF I SLACKED ON THIS STORY, BUT I'M GUESSING IT DID WELL IF YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT. I WASN'T FOR SURE WHERE I WAS TAKING IT AT FIRST, BUT THIS IS WHERE IT ENDED, YES, I AM RANTING ON. I'VE NEVER RAN AWAY FROM HOME, NEVER TOOK A GED TEST AND NEVER DID ANY OF THIS STUFF, SO I WROTE IT TO MY BEST ABILITY.**


End file.
